Casey & Tonei do the WWE!
by Areya Branxton-Chase
Summary: Casey and Tonei have been the best of friends since they could sit up. But once they enter the world of wrestling it's that friendship that will bind them closer than they ever were. Features Hardyz & Friends, RVD, Batista...hot boys!
1. Introducing the Ladies

_I'm sitting home working on my weekly column for the magazine I work for, waiting for my roommate and best friend Casey to get home from a concert she's at with her sort of boyfriend. Why do I say sort of? Well because this boy still has a girlfriend. Go fuckin' figure! That's a man for ya. Anyway, I'm Tonei. I'm 21 and Casey is 20. We've known each other since we were two and three in the sandbox, and we've been inseparable ever since. We share this house with one other roommate, but he'll come into play later, you won't be seeing much of him, especially since he's never home and most of the time, neither are we. Jeremi, used to be our butler, and to an extent he still is, because he keeps this house impeccable when Casey and I are away and he is always whipping up this cuisine and that when we're here. But Casey and I feel like it just isn't human for us to have a servant in our home so we just call him a roommate, that title certainly fits the bill for him._

_Anyway back to the dazzling duo. Casey is white and I am black and the differences stop right there. We both are punk rockers, tatts, piercings, the whole nine yards. Casey is into coloring her hair, hell I just streak my jet-black locks, dammit that's good enough. Anyway I guess the guy she's hanging with is cool enough, he's a wrestler a sport in which Casey and I are madly in love with, so in love with it that we work for World Wrestling Entertainment. Casey is a photographer and I am a journalist and aspiring wrestler. _

_As for me, I'm not seeing anyone, though I kinda would like to be. I mean when my ex and I broke up about a year and a half ago, I was a wreck. I felt about ready to die. Nevertheless, there is a guy I work with, Rob; he is gorgeous. He is about 6 feet even and about 240 pounds with gorgeous brown hair and deep brown eyes. But as sweet as he is and heaven knows he is sweet, it's that body that is what is truly hot. He is the first curvaceous male I've ever encountered, he has a broad chest and shoulders; typical enough for a male I guess. Then he has this little waist, and this round thick ass, ahh; I kid you not sometimes I have to force myself not to stare. Then he has the shapeliest legs, like a woman, they go on forever, my stars he's magnificent. I always say I'm going to get up enough nerve to say something to him, but I always manage to get out of it. I guess I'm just not ready. I have to keep in mind that as charming as he is, he is a man, and I'm done with them. I am so deep in my thoughts that I don't even notice my roommate waltz through the door with a star-crossed gaze._

"_Hey Tonei." She sighed flopping down on the couch._

"_Hey, Case, how'd it go?" I asked absently._

_I already know how it went; it went great, like it always does._

"_It went great." _

_See? What'd I tell you?_

"_What'd you guys do this time?"_

"_Nickelback/Pearl Jam concert."_

"_Kick ass Case. Have fun?"_

_I don't even know why I asked her that, she always had fun._

"_Yeah, I did."_

_I noticed through the T-shirt she had cut up in various places that she had a small hickey above the tattoo on her left shoulder. Oh, that just does it there._

"_Casey, what's that?" I touched her shoulder._

_She turned about as red as her hair, "Nothing."_

"_Nothing Case?" _

"_I must've gotten bitten by something."_

"_Bitten by what Casey?"_

"_You know, one of them bitter bugs."_

_I laughed out loud. "A mosquito?"_

"_Yeah, that it, that it."_

"_I thought it was an indoor show Case."_

"_Flies can live indoors."_

"_A fly didn't bite you Casey."_

"_Look, Tonei it was dark, I don't know what bit me."_

"_Or who," I smirked at her._

_I have to admit, I've met her friend's girlfriend and I wasn't very fond of her. I mean she was nice and all but just wasn't right for him. They seemed like an oddball couple. Now I'm not just saying simply because Casey is my best friend, but she and this boy fit together._

"_Tonei," Casey whined._

"_Girl I don't like Beth no way, so if Jeff bit you, he bit you."_

"_Yes girl it was him." She smiled; she had such a pretty smile. "He was looking at me all weird when I was singing the Nickelback songs, like I was small or something."_

"_Well I bet you looked at him all weird when he sang all the Pearl Jam songs, right?"_

"_Well yeah, but that different."_

_I giggled at Casey again, this Jeff boy made her so happy, so I guess I really couldn't be mad at her. But him, I was going to have to let him know that Casey's feelings are not to be played with here. She is way too nice and fragile for that sort of thing._

_She tapped me on the leg, "Hey, I meant to tell you, Rob asked Jeff about you."_

"_Really?" I asked calmly all the while my stomach is doing moonsaults. "What did he need? My appointment to interview him isn't until Monday night on Raw."_

"_Yeah, I know. He was asking if you were single and such."_

"_Well what did Jeff tell him?"_

"_Jeff didn't know, so he came and asked me."_

"_And what did you tell him?"_

"_I told him you weren't dating anyone seriously."_

"_Good girl." _

_Oh, how I crave that man._

"_You should say something to him, you know he likes you." Her eyes lit up, "Maybe we could double date."_

_I shook my head, "Nah, that's okay. I don't need that kind of attention right now. What about Jeff's friend Shane?"_

_Shane was Jeff's friend. Cute, bad ass body, if maybe a little bit goofy. He looked out for me though, Casey too. He was sweet, despite his goofy ways._

"_Shane's hot."_

"_Girl I know, but I just need someone to hang out with. Next time you and Jeff go out, tell him to invite Shane and then I'll go."_

"_Sounds good, but you know that's not the one you want."_

"_So what Casey, goodness gracious, can't you ever just cooperate?" I giggled._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said, "Let's go watch a DVD."_

"_You pick?" I raised my eyebrows._

"_How about Survivor Series?"_

"_Sounds good, I'll make the popcorn." I said._

"_And I'll make the drinks."_

_We sank on my bed watching the show. I wouldn't know what to do without my best friend, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't know what to do without me._

_Jeff still has a girlfriend. I thought as I watched TV with my best friend Tonei. He has shown interest in me and yet he still goes home to her. Life could be so cruel. My name is Casey, I'm 20 years old and I'm a photographer for World Wrestling Entertainment. You may know my Jeff; he is the infamous Jeff Hardy, younger brother to Matt Hardy of the Hardy Boyz. I guess when you think about who he is, I'm nothing special to look at, but I'm not ugly. I'm about 6 feet tall, I have hazel eyes, and I don't even remember what my natural hair color is. For now my hair is red and yellow, it'll change by the end of the week. I have piercings and so far just one tattoo. I'm thinking of getting another, only if I can talk my roommate into getting another one too._

_Tonei has been there for me since day one and me for her. I'm worried about her lately because I spend all this time without her, but Jeff is really important to me. I know how important Rob is to her, and it's a lot more that she lets on. I think that Shane is just a cover up for her crush. Little did she know and what I haven't told her yet is that Rob is going to ask her out Monday night. However, I think that I'll keep that my little secret._

_Jeff and I went to a concert tonight, we made out a little; he left a hickey on what he calls his tattoo. Funny how he calls it his tattoo, when I was the one that had to endure an hour of pain to get it there. The tatt on my shoulder is their notorious HB symbol; I think it's cute. As cute as my tatt is I think that Tonei's tatt is hot too, she has the yin yang symbol tattooed on her lower back. Instead of traditional black and white, hers is red and black and is set in blue flames. She'll never admit it, but I know she got the tattoo because of Rob; he loves a good yin yang._

_Back to Jeff, those that have seen him on television knows what he looks like but as for the rest of you, he's about my height and about as eccentric a person as I've ever met, besides Tonei that is. Like me, he's always coloring and re-coloring his blonde hair. He has two tattoos, piercings and intense green eyes. The way we met was by accident, thanks to Tonei, she introduced us and sent us on our first 'date'. I know he likes me, but I don't know if he likes me enough to leave his current girlfriend. So far, I've been waiting patiently against the advice of my best friend._

"_Girl you better start dating someone else. Boys never want to play with the toys until the toys belong to someone else." Tonei would say to me._

"_Someone like who?"_

"_Try Shane, try anybody, I don't care."_

"_I don't care for Shane like that, I mean don't get me wrong I wouldn't kick him out of bed or anything like that, he's cute as he wants to be but it's Jeff I love."_

"_I know that but Jeff had better start acting like he loves you too. I mean spending all this time with you and then going home to Beth is not cute."_

"_I know," I say sadly._

_I know she's right but I can't let him go, I've loved him since I was 14, it's hard to let something like that go once you've caught it, you know?_

_Suddenly as if she knew what I was thinking, Tonei sat up and looked at me._

"_Casey, I know you love him, but you have to look out for you too, you know?"_

"_Yeah, I know Tonei."_

"_So what are you going to do about it hon?"_

"_I don't know," I said softly, I knew where she was going with this._

"_Well tomorrow when we go to work, I intend to say something."_

"_I know. I know."_

"_Oh don't get me wrong, you know I would never disrespect him, but, he needs to know."_

_I squeezed her calf; it was the closet thing to me._

"_What?"_

"_I love you Tonei."_

"_Girl I love you too. I'm sleepy; I'm going to bed." She pulled her yin yang comforter over her head. "You going to sleep in here?"_

_I thought about it, "Nah, I'm going to sleep in my room."_

"_Okay," she said and rolled over._

_She has to know what it's like. She is madly in love with Rob, she won't admit it, but she watches his every movement. She makes it her personal business to spot him whenever we all get together to work out. When we were in California we just had to visit his comic book store, she damn near bought every comic in the store. She's bought and watched everything he's ever played in. She has to understand me. Besides, if Jeff and I weren't meant to be together, why did she introduce us?_

_I padded off downstairs softly. Jeremi, our other roommate came bounding into the house in his flaming way. _

"_Hi Jay," I said walking past him._

"_Hey sexy lady, what's that on your shoulder?"_

_I threw my hands up, "Mind ya business playa, just mind ya business."_

_He giggled at me, "That delicious Jeff Hardy got a little too playful, did he?"_

"_I got bit by a bug, Jay."_

"_Yeah, the 'I love Jeff Hardy biting my shoulder' bug." _

_God I hate it when he's right. Between him and Tonei, somebody could go crazy around here._

"_What did you do tonight?" I asked him taking the heat off me for a while._

"_Oh I met this hot sexy man, we partied all night long."_

"_Oh really?" I opened the fridge passing him a drink, "Was he cute?"_

"_Yeah, too bad he was straight."_

"_Yeah, too bad." I rolled my eyes taking a sip of my soda._

"_Yeah, I was at a straight club, all he did was talk about this chick he works with and how hot she is."_

_Jeremi admitted with a roll of his ice chip blue eyes. "Blah, blah, blah. He did have a cute ass." he finally commented with a sigh._

_Something about that last comment made me ask, "Did you at least get his name?"_

"_Robert something or another." He shrugged, "What's it matter, he's straight as an arrow."_

"_Yeah, I guess." _

_Could that have been Tonei's Rob? Well after meeting and dating Jeff Hardy, I don't rule out anything._

"_So by the looks of things, you had fun tonight. Where's Miss Tonei?"_

"_Upstairs asleep."_

_Jeremi rolled his eyes. "You know every since she broke up with what's his name she doesn't do anything."_

"_Yeah I know," I agreed, and it was true. Tonei's break up with her last boyfriend hit her hard, but that was pushing two years now. Now she has a job where she's around hot men everyday all day, she needed to snap out of it._

"_Let me guess, she spent the night working?" he mocked her._

"_Yeah, her column is due."_

"_That damn thing isn't due 'til the end of the week."_

_I shrugged; I have learned to let Tonei do her own thing, though lately I think it might help if I run a little interference._

"_Casey, come on now hon," Jeremi pressed on, "When is she going to get out of this house?" he shook his head, "The only time she does is when you and her go off to work."_

"_I know, I know."_

"_And besides, I think she might've liked that Rob guy I met tonight. Seems like her type."_

"_Really? How so?" I asked._

_Jeremi shrugged, "I don't know, just seemed like he would fit."_

_I shrugged again. _

"_How long are you guys gone next week?"_

"_Well at least 2 weeks, plus I think Tonei's try out is coming up soon."_

_Jeremi's eyebrows hot up, "How do you know this?"_

_I looked at him, "Do you even have to ask?"_

"_I guess not." He sniffed._

"_Well, I'm not going to tell her."_

"_Good idea, because she would lose what little bit of mind she's hanging on to."_

"_Right. Well goodnight Jay, I we have to get up in the morning."_

_He kissed my cheek, "Goodnight babe."_

"_Yeah goodnight." I said heading off to my room._


	2. And We're Off

_2_

_The alarm went of at five as usual, I staggered off to the bathroom adjacent to my room. I've always wanted my own room and bathroom and now I got it. I looked around; I had just redecorated it. It is filled to the hilt with yin yang merchandise. My hand and body towels, facecloths, my toothbrush, even my showerhead is in the shape of a yin yang. Okay, okay I admit it; I'm a huge yin yang fan. I might even be obsessed. Rob likes yin yangs too, I sighed. I shook my head; I need to get my mind off that boy. Men bring nothing but trouble._

_I took my shower and put on my outfit for the day, a pair of red fishnet stocking, a short black skirt, and a cute short red yin yang shirt so I could show off my tattoo. It didn't hurt that I had a perfect six-pack stomach, I sighed again running my fingers across my stomach. How I do love my body and it only took me my entire teenage-hood to get it. I finally stopped admiring myself long enough to finish off my ensemble with a pair of knee high boots donned full of buckles. I was pulling my blue streaked hair up in a ponytail when Casey came in the bathroom._

"_Morning Case," I greeted her._

"_Hey,"_

"_What's up?"_

"_Nothing, you seen my Jeff t-shirt?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Which one Case?"_

"_The lime green one, the one with the shoulder cut out of it."_

"_I washed it, it's in the dryer."_

"_Oh, okay, by the way, hot outfit."_

_I looked down at her black bondage pants, "Thanks, by the way I love them pants."_

_She grinned looking down at herself, "Hot Topic is the best."_

"_You're telling me."_

_Hot Topic has the best array of punk, rock and grunge clothes you can find, except that one store in New York Case and I visited once._

_She ran downstairs to get her shirt while I spiked my ponytail a little, I smiled back at my reflection; I made a cute punk chick._

_I walked back into my bedroom and looked around. In one corner, I had all the comics I bought from this comic book store in California. On my wall I had practically wallpaper of wrestling posters. On the opposite wall, it was rock stars. I had a pretty eclectic room, I thought as I threw a few of my favorite movies in my bag. I might be in for a few long nights alone._

_I ran downstairs with my bag in hand screaming on the way down, "Case, honey you ready?"_

"_Yeah, here I come."_

"_Did Jeremi come home last night?"_

"_Yeah, you were already sleeping."_

"_Oh," I said grabbing my car keys, "Let's go."_

_We got in the car, "Tonei can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure, what's up honey?" I asked turning the ignition. I love my car, a 1996 Honda Prelude with a 4-cylinder V-tech engine and souped up tremendously. It's my baby._

"_Are you doing okay? I mean really."_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"_

_She shook her had as if she decided against something, "No reason just checking."_

_I shook my head, "Okay sweetheart."_

_I meant what I said, I thought as I made my way to the airport. As soon as we got to the arena in Baltimore I was going to let him know a few things about himself, because I feel like it is disrespectful to not only Casey but to Beth. I mean I don't care for her, but she is a female just the same._

_Casey slept from our home in North Carolina to Baltimore. I sat up and thought about why she could possibly be wondering whether I was okay or not. I went to great lengths to make sure that I kept a good outwards appearance. Yes, I am still hurt by the break up, and yes, I am unsure of trusting men, especially watching what Jeff was doing to Casey._

_Jeff wasn't a bad guy, I'm sorry; I must be making him out to be some kind of monster. He isn't, he treats Casey well, takes her out, takes care of her, most of the time he's there when she needs to talk but he has a girlfriend and it's high time he made a choice, you know?_

_And about Rob, let me go on the record now by saying yes I find him to be attractive, sweet and charming as hell, but, and yes there is a but. I remember all too well that my ex was all of those things and here I sit on a plane next to my best friend as we fly to meet her boyfriend and I am flying to meet who??_

_But, I'm not feeling sorry for myself; I have a wonderful job, my best friend, even my insane roommate/butler Jeremi. Heaven knows it's a godsend to have a gay male running around and Jeremi fits the bill. So, if another male someday down the line proves himself worthy, then so be it._

"_Casey," I shook her gently, "wake up."_

"_Hmmm," she looked up sleepily. _

"_Come on babe," I shook her again, "let's go."_

"_Lemme 'lone." She whined._

_I rolled my eyes, "Oh Christ, girl come on here."_

_We grabbed our bags and headed toward the gate._

"_Hey Casey, Tonei." A voice called out, "Wait up."_

_Casey turned around, but I was frozen where I stood. I knew that voice anywhere._

"_Hey Rob," Casey greeted him giving him a hug, _

"_Hey," he said back, "hey Tonei," he patted me on the back._

_Keep your head down Tonei; keep your head down. I thought to myself._

"_Hey Rob, how's it going?" I asked trying to remain calm._

"_Good. And you?"_

"_I'm fine. Case, I'm going to go get a drink, you guys want?"_

"_No I'm fine," Casey answered, "Rob you okay?"_

"_Oh I'm good," he said, "I just wondered how you guys were getting to the arena."_

"_A rental I'm going to assume," I heard Casey say._

_I walked to the nearest rest room and nearly collapsed on the floor. Lately I've been trying to keep my distance from Rob because if not a thing like this happens. I took a couple of deep breaths trying to fight this panic attack head on. It wasn't working very well._

_Once I got myself under control, I peeked out at my best friend and the hot man she was talking to. He was wearing slacks, khaki colored and a collared shirt, with his silky brown hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. He turned his head slightly and I could see he was wearing a pair of sleek black shades. I felt my chest tighten again; this boy was going to kill me before I saw 22._

_I came back out of the bathroom wheezing terribly._

"_Take a deep breath Tonei," Casey commanded, sitting me down. She took my bag off my shoulder handing it to Rob, "Here, hold this."_

_I told myself to concentrate on breathing and not the look of concern that adorned his smooth features._

"_Breathe Tonei, breathe." Casey coaxed, "That's it, good girl. Good girl, slow your breathing."_

"_Is she going to be okay?" Rob asked, he sounded frantic._

"_Oh yeah, she's going to be fine." She told him returning her attention to me, "In and out Tonei, in and out."_

_Finally I got my breathing under control I looked up at Rob, he looked at me so concerned. I remember when Keith used to look at me like that. And, for some reason I began to cry._

"_Tonei honey, what's wrong?"_

_I just sobbed and sobbed until I was reduced to nothing but heaves. I turn my back so that Rob wouldn't have to see me like this. I can't believe I'm crying. Hell, I don't even know why the hell I'm crying. This is ridiculous._

"_Tonei, it's ok." Casey said hugging me._

"_Let's just go to the show. Rob you want to ride with us?" I offered._

"_Sure, let me get my bag."_

_He walked off and I just adjusted a streak of blue hair that fell in my face._

"_Tonei, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing Case, I'm okay."_

"_That did not just look like you were okay, you're sure something isn't up?"_

"_Oh I'm positive. It's just that that was a pretty bad one, and it scared me." I smiled, "The poor boy must've thought I was dying. Remind me to buy him a drink or something later, k?"_

"_Mmm kay." She said looking at me. "You're a weird one, you know that?" she put her arm around me._

"_No Case, we're the normal ones, it's everyone else that's weird." I said finishing the same sentence we've been saying since we were kids._

"_Yeah, that it."_

_We walked to meet Rob at the baggage claim holding hands and giggling like schoolgirls._

"_Wow, someone's having fun without me." He smiled. _

_He had a gorgeous smile._

"_Now why would we go and do a thing like that?" I smiled back. _

_I've been known to turn a few heads with my smile._

"_Nice rental." He says sliding in the driver's seat._

"_Uh uh playa," Casey smirks. "Back seat."_

_That bitch, I just slid into the back seat, and it would look real stupid to get out just as he's getting in. I'm going to kill her._

_She is going to kill me. I can see it in her eyes. But, you know what? She needed a push. It was obvious he was interested in her, and I'm not blind, it's vice versa, so you know what, she can save it._

_I'm still trying to figure out what brought on her panic attack. I don't think she's had one of those in almost a year. Right around the time she broke up with that dick head Keith. And then the burst of tears, something I haven't seen in eight months. This thing with her and Rob must go much deeper than she's telling me._

_When we arrived at the Baltimore arena Tonei took off immediately, saying something along the effect of she has some very important information she has to take care of._

_And, I'm sure she does, but so do I. As a matter of fact, it's sitting right behind me._

"_Hey Rob, let's go have a soda."_

"_Sure Casey."_

_We walked over to the refreshment table and grabbed a drink._

"_What's on your mind Casey?"_

"_Tonei."_

"_I thought she was okay."_

"_She is," I said._

"_Good, because she had me worried."_

"_Oh yeah, she's doing fine physically, it's everything else I'm worried about."_

"_How do you mean?" he sat down._

"_Well she took her break up pretty bad," I began._

"_What happened?"_

"_Well her ex was a dick. He cheated on her after asking her to marry him."_

"_Man, he sounds like an asshole."_

"_Yeah he was. Anyway she hasn't ever really gotten over him."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah really. I mean once she started sleeping at night again it was good. I mean she doesn't cry at night anymore, or anything like that, but she doesn't do anything else either."_

"_Anything else?"_

"_I mean all she does is work, and watch movies."_

"_What kind of movies?" Rob asked interested._

"_Movies with her favorite guy in them."_

"_Well who's her favorite actor, maybe umm if we have a night in I can rent a few movies."_

"_You,"_

"_Me?"_

"_She has bought and memorized every movie and recorded everything you have been in."_

"_I'm flattered." He said looking flustered._

"_Well I know she likes you, do you like her?"_

"_Well of course I do Casey, but damn every time I am near her she practically runs from me."_

"_You have an interview with her tonight, right?"_

"_Yeah, I do."_

"_Ask her out then, even if it's just out to the gym."_

"_The gym?"_

"_Isn't her try out soon?"_

"_Try out? I was under the impression she tried out already," he informed me._

_That bitch, I can't believe she would keep something like that from me. Then I'm keeping this thing between Rob and I my little secret. I hope she fucking passes out when he asks her._

"_Well anyway just ask her. See what happens." Watch her fall out on the floor, is what I want to say._

"_Casey, are you sure?"_

"_I'm positive." I said patting him on the back. Let the games begin._

_Now that that little task was out the way what do I do now? I guess I'll go load my camera so that I'm ready to take pictures at show time. I really like this job, and I love when Jeff wrestles; he takes pictures so fluidly. Beautiful pictures he takes. _

_I know that Tonei is going to kill me for what I did. It was bound to happen sometime I just gave it a little push. It was high time she got out of bed and started doing stuff. I would love her to hang with Jeff and myself but not if she was going to be by herself. And dammit I hated seeing her like this!_

_When she and Keith broke up, I vowed that she wouldn't become like those girls that are just anti dick. Hell at this rate she's right up there with wanting to be a lesbian. Like that would bother Rob any, hell he and Jeff would fight each other just to watch. Men, who understood them?_

"_Casey?"_

"_What's up Billy? You wrestle tonight?"_

"_Naw, not on Raw, on Heat."_

"_Cool, I'll be sure to catch some hot pics of you. Who you wrestle?"_

"_Rey Mysterio."_

"_Tell him I'll try to catch some pictures of him, hell if I can catch him."_

_We laughed. I like Billy Kidman; he's a little hottie. Hell now only was he cute but he could wrestle his ass off._

"_Okay, see you out there." And I sent him on his way._

_I want to go see Jeff, but if I know my roommate/best friend, she's probably tearing him another asshole. I know that what she is doing is out of love. This is what friends do for each other, but I hope she's not yelling at him too bad. He's sensitive, and he means well. He's just facing a bad situation; he's been with Beth for like four years, he's only known me for one. I had to give him time, and so did Tonei. On the other hand, I think knowing me for a year is more than enough time for him to make a choice. He was going to have to make it soon._

"_Stage call," the stage manager yelled. It was time for work. "Casey?"_

"_Yes," I piped up._

"_Good shots last show. Keep up the good work."_

"_Thank you, I will."_

_Well so far so good. As long as Tonei hasn't killed Jeff, or caused him any bodily harm, I'm okay._


	3. You Set Me Up

_3_

_I'm going to kill Jeff!_

_Actually, I didn't know quite what I was going to say to Jeff once I finally found him. I was still quite shaken up from the anxiety attack I had early. And for heavens sake don't tell me I'm getting ready to start that up again. I mean I haven't had an attack, at least not one that severe, since Keith told me he got his 'good friend' pregnant. The nerve of him to sit there as smug and cocky as a male peacock showing off his tail feathers._

"_We're having a baby, sugar,"_

"_Excuse me? We're doing what?"_

"_Well a good friend of mine is pregnant with my seed, so we're having a baby." He put his arms around me._

"_Wait a minute, what the hell do you mean we're having a baby?" I shrieked at him, "I'm not pregnant and a good friend of yours is, so all we're having is one big ass fight sounds like to me."_

"_Look Tonei, you don't want to give me babies, she did. So now all you have to do is raise it."_

"_First of all Keith, I didn't say I don't want to give you babies, I said I wasn't ready." I remember how he forced me to try to conceive anyway. No one knew about that, not even Casey. "Not that it matters to you any what I want. Damn it Keith, I'm only 20. And further more you don't seem fit to fertilize children much less raise them."_

_I'll never forget the sting on my cheek when his hand flared across it that last time. That was it I had had it. It had to come to an end, all of it, all the beating, the abuse, the rape, and the violations. I had had enough of all it. I'll always remember the sick thud his head made when I connected with that bat. It was all just a real nasty scene._

_I never thought I could feel such pain, and I'll be damned if I'll ever go through it again. And I don't want to have to kill Jeff for him telling Casey that Beth is pregnant, because then I'm going to jail for murder._

_I caught Jeff just as he was coming down the hall._

"_Hey Jeff," I called out, "We need to talk."_

_He jogged up to me, "Yeah Tonei, what's up? Is it Casey?" he panicked._

_I just looked at him all concerned. It was no wonder Casey found him so appealing. I looked at his once blonde hair that was now streaked with every color in the rainbow, plus it looks like he made up a few colors._

"_No, Casey is fine, it's you we need to talk about. Is there somewhere we can go?"_

"_Sure, my locker room okay?"_

"_Yeah, fine."_

_I walked a few steps behind him watching his hips sway gracefully; he wore a pair white leather pants with a bondage belt with spikes covering it. He had on a lime green mesh shirt that was slit in a million different places, I shook my head, and he and Casey were one in the same I tell you. He is a gentleman I thought as he held the door for me. That has to count for something Tonei. _

"_So what's up Tonei?" he asked in that thick southern accent of his._

"_Jeff, sit down," I patted the bench next to me. "This isn't easy for me because Casey is, is like a sister to me."_

"_I know. She told me. She talks about you a lot."_

"_Yeah, it's likewise. And she's so happy when she talks about you that it is killing me to know that you are going home to another woman." I paused, "It's killing her too, she won't admit it, because she swears you're going to leave Beth. Is that true? Are you going to leave Beth?"_

"_It isn't as easy as you make it seem Tonei."_

"_Sure it is Jeff, walk the fuck out the door. You do it every time you come to take Casey out. By the way Jeff, while your darling girlfriend is sitting at home patiently awaiting you, what does she think you are doing when you are out and about with my sister?"_

_He hung his head low, and was silent for some time. My words hung in the air like poison. I know I hit him where it hurt, but I'd rather he hurt for a few minutes now, than for Casey to endure months and months of heartache. For two reasons, one for Jeff and the second for me, because I'll go to jail, I'm telling you._

"_She loves you Jeff, and I've never seen her so happy, but I will not allow you to play with her. You need to make a choice, and you need to make one soon. Or you will be seeing me again. And the next time, it might get ugly." I looked at him, my black eyes boring into his flesh, "In fact, it's a guarantee."_

_I walked out the door; that wasn't too bad. In fact, I could've been a hell of a lot worse. Casey will understand this is all love baby. All love. I looked down at my watch. Damn it to hell it was time for that segment with RVD and me. He was the last person I needed to see at this time. I was running to the set in my boots, but hell I might as well been sprinting in sneakers for the speed I was running._

_The executive producer spoke into my headset, "Tonei, relax."_

"_I'm good, don't worry."_

"_Okay, because we heard about your attack,"_

_Damn, who in here has the big ass mouth? Damn Jeff. I smiled._

"_No big deal, I'm fine now."_

"_Good. Do you see Rob?"_

"_Yeah, I see him." _

_Boy did I ever, he was running around in that damn tight ass whole piece hugging every curve his body possessed, touching every muscle carved in his skin. Damn he looked good._

"_Tonei! Come back to us."_

"_I'm here, I'm here." I said flustered. _

_Damn he did it to me again. This was getting sick._

"_Okay, good. You're on in 3, 2, 1."_

"_I'm standing here with who could be the new Intercontinental Champion, Rob Van Dam. Rob, I spoke to the man you're challenging earlier and he promises to walk out of Baltimore with his title around his waist. So as you go into this match with Christian, what's on your mind?"_

"_You going out to dinner with me."_

_I thought I was going to pass out where I stood._

"_What?"_

"_Yeah, after the match how about you and me go get something to eat?"_

_All I keep thinking is; is this supposed to be going on?_

_I heard the producer in my head, "Oh my god. Go with it, Tonei. This is great, just go with it."_

"_Sure, Rob, I'd love to." I know I was not a light skinned woman, but I was pretty sure I was red at this point._

_We went off the air. My legs gave way and I almost collapsed. But like a knight in shining armor, there was Rob Van Dam to the rescue._

__

_I nearly dropped my camera as I watched in mixed terror, Rob asked my best friend out on national TV. Damn men, they don't ever listen. What the hell possessed him to do it in front of millions of people? Was this his way of being charming? Of being spontaneous? I was going to wring his neck when I saw him next. Did anybody believe in being subtle around here? I mean damn, the girl just had a panic attack in front of him, and I know her, they're probably peeling her off the damn floor._

_Just then, I heard my headset go off._

"_Casey?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_We're probably going to need you backstage, Tonei isn't feeling so well."_

"_When?"_

"_Next segment."_

"_Gotcha."_

_Well the good thing is she said yes. And all of America, Canada and a few other countries saw it, so she's not backing out. But I'll be damned, I can't believe it went down like this, I thought as I snapped picture after picture of Billy Kidman and the vivacious Rey Mysterio. As it turned out, they got a spot on Raw after all, lucky them. Meanwhile, I wonder where they are going to go, what they are going to do. I won't have to wonder long, because she is going to tell me. She tells me everything. So why didn't she tell me she had already tried out? And why won't she tell me what I already know about Rob? I just don't know. Snap, snap, snap. Damn at 5'3'' this little man is like a ball of dynamite. I'm surprise he stands still long enough that I can catch a snapshot of him. But then again, I don't care how fast you are, I never miss._

_The bell rang signifying Billy Kidman the winner via his shooting star press. Good move, even better to snap a picture of. I walk backstage handing an assistant my camera so that it could be reloaded. I walked back to check on my best friend. I hope she didn't fall unconscious, because she wouldn't be much fun to Rob that way. Maybe they can take that night in he was talking about, because she didn't sound like she could do much dancing._

_I stopped one of the young kids in the hall, "Hey, have you seen Tonei?"_

"_Yeah, she is in the locker room with Rob."_

_My eyebrows shot up. In a locker room? Alone? With Rob? This ought to be good._

_I walked in the locker room, it wasn't exactly a moment, but it was getting there. He was sitting on a bench and she was lying across his lap. She had to be having fun down there. Well she would be, that is if she was responsive enough to do so. She looked like she was seeing stars. In fact, I was, if I wasn't mistaking Rob's little, and I use the term loosely, real loosely, member, was liking Tonei's head visiting for the moment._

"_Tonei, babe you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm okay."_

"_Sure? 'Cuz they called me off the set, they said you fainted."_

"_I didn't fall unconscious, my legs just kind of went numb. I didn't fall though, Rob caught me." She looked at him dreamily._

_I couldn't believe what I was witnessing._

"_Oh well how sweet of him." I threw him a mocked look. Tonei wasn't paying me any attention but Rob's eyes were on me full blaze. "But you are okay now?" I asked ignoring the looks Rob was shooting me. I get the idea, and it's just an idea, that he wants to be alone with Tonei._

"_Oh yeah, Case." She said rising off his lap, "Thanks Rob."_

_I smiled at him over her shoulder giving him a wink. Why does everybody look like they want to kill me today?_

"_Hey Case, let's go get some fruit or something. Hell I'm starving."_

"_Girl you got it, I have like two matches before I have to go back out. Good deal, let me just say thank you to Rob."_

"_Sure, I'll meet you at refreshments, okay?"_

"_Okay, go ahead."_

"_Thanks again Rob." She said and walked out._

"_Casey!"_

"_Hey I can't help it if she looked too comfortable, and you looked waaay too comfortable."_

"_Yes, I know. Now she'll start thinking. That's bad."_

"_Don't worry, I hear in my headset they are going to make her escort you to the ring."_

"_What??"_

"_When did she try out Rob?"_

"_I don't know, I just thought I heard a few of the guys talking about it."_

"_Oh, because she didn't tell me. And she tells me everything."_

"_Oh well I don't know, but I guess that they are going to try her out tonight."_

"_Yeah, but not as a wrestler, she just has to stand out there and look cute."_

"_Well at least the job won't be hard."_

_I stuck my tongue out at him. _

"_Hey, that tongue ring kicks ass. Does Tonei have one?"_

"_Yeah she got one. Hers has a yin yang in it, like her tattoo."_

"_She likes yin yang?"_

_I rolled my eyes; men can be so slow sometimes. _

"_What was your first clue?" I shook my head. "Didn't you see her tattoo?"_

"_Yeah, and where the hell does she go shopping?"_

_Hey, was that a crack on her clothes? I don't play that shit!_

"_Hot Topic. Why?"_

"_She looks good in it. You both do."_

"_Oh, cool."_

"_So what should I do?"_

"_Well me and Jeff are going to an arcade and then we're going to a movie."_

"_Do you think she would want to go?"_

"_Nah," I told him. She would probably love to go but I don't want her first date to be with Jeff and me. Besides, when you get two kids together, they don't ever know how to act. "You two should be alone."_

"_Sort of like we were a few minutes ago?" he shot me a look of annoyance._

"_Yeah, but that was different."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Look, I have to go win the IC title in a few. Go talk to Tonei."_

_I walked out to seek my best friend out. I found her in the chocolate donuts. _

"_What happened to the fruit chick?"_

_She looks up with a mouth full of donut she answers me, "You set me up."_


	4. Do You Love Me

_4_

_I'm waiting for her to say, 'I did nothing of the sort.'_

"_I did nothing of the sort." She said._

_I just shook my head, popping another piece of donut in my mouth._

"_You knew all along he was going to ask me out."_

_She blushed in that Casey way, looking at her feet._

"_Okay, maybe I did."_

_I shook my head again, what the hell am I going to do with her?_

"_I'm not going, you know that right?"_

"_Oh you're going. It's already been set."_

"_I don't feel like going anywhere."_

"_Then don't, stay in the damn hotel all night."_

"_I will. By myself."_

"_Oh no you won't. You will spend it with Rob."_

_Didn't she get it? I don't want to do that. Well not in person. That's why I have all those damn movies._

"_That's what you have all those movies for." She yelled. "Now you will go out with that poor child and you will like it."_

"_Casey, I can't."_

"_Why not Tonei? I'm not going to even ask you if you like him because I already know that you do. So what's the problem?"_

_I sat down in a chair. What was my problem? It was just a friendly date, no one said I had to touch him, hell I don't have to look at him cross eyed if I don't want to. But the fact is I want to look at him and I want to touch him. I want him to be the one._

"_Case, I just don't,"_

"_Want to get hurt. Tonei I know that. But there's nothing that says that Rob is out to hurt you."_

"_And there is nothing that says he isn't."_

_Casey let out an agitated sigh, "Look Tonei, I'm tired of you living in like this. Like your heart is in some kind of glass box." She sat down next to me. "Just go out with him, if you don't like it there's nothing that says you have to go out with him again."_

_I nodded, but I knew I would like it. Just like I liked when we were alone with me draped across his lap. I liked when he was stroking my hair. I felt safe, but then I also felt safe with Keith. But I'm stronger this time; I can do this._

"_He's not Keith Tonei."_

"_I know Case."_

"_So have a good time tonight."_

"_Okay Casey."_

"_Now they are cueing you to escort Rob to the ring. Knock them dead girl."_

_Okay. I watched Case slip around the ramp so she could take her place poised and ready to shoot. Pictures that is. Case is one of the best they've got in terms of photography; you don't get much better than she does._

_I walked over to the curtain, chanting to myself, you can do this. You can do this._

"_So Tonei, are you good?"_

"_Oh yeah, I'm fine."_

"_Do you know what they are going to call you?"_

"_Torque."_

"_Torque huh? That sounds," He chose his words carefully, "like it suits you."_

"_Thank you."_

_Then his music started. I had heard that music a thousand times before. It always gave me goosebumps but this time was different. This time I was standing next to him, this time I was going to share the stage with the sexiest man alive. This time..._

"_Making his way to the ring is the challenger, being accompanied by Torque, from Battle Creek Michigan weighing in at 237 pounds, Rob...Van...Dam!"_

_I watched his entrance, the way he sort of glided into the ring, hopping around then giving the crowd one of his patented double thumb pose. I just sort of stood there in the midst of it all in awe. He was an excellent in ring performer and now I was going to get to watch him up close and personal. I heard my name being whispered and turned to the sound. It was Casey and as I turned around she snapped a picture. I was used to her doing that, so she rarely caught me off guard._

_I felt star struck as I stood in the ring with him, he turned me around for the entire audience, I felt like a piece of eye candy, something I swore I'd never be, but somehow, it felt good with him. I felt him trail the outline of the tattoo on my back, a shiver shot up my spine._

"_Nice tattoo Torque." He whispered in my ear._

_The combination of the warmth of his breath and the tone in his voice stirred feelings inside me, feelings I thought were dead._

"_And his opponent, he is the Intercontinental champion, Christian."_

_This is one of the times that I was proud of my height. I wasn't tall but I was average, about 5'8'' with my boots. Because as Rob helped me out the ring, I was able to bend over the middle rope, showing Rob a nice shot of my 'goods'. I finally decided that I was going to give this a try, and if didn't work, fuck it, it didn't work._

_Meanwhile I watched RVD bounce and twist in positions that I didn't think possible for a male. But then again, I had watched him work out, with his infamous RVD lift, a lift that while sitting in a perfect Chinese split across two chairs, he managed to lift 166.5 pounds. This man was gifted with his body. And maybe if he played his cards right I can be gifted with it too. I smiled and shook my head. Girl you so sick._

_I looked up and saw Christian pinning Rob, I couldn't allow that, especially since I hadn't seen the five star frog splash, RVD's patented finishing maneuver. Many had tried but no one gets as much hang time and looks nearly as graceful doing it as Mr. Monday Nite. _

_I hopped up on the ring apron, climbing in the ring, (bending over as I did). The referee was screaming at me to get out the ring, taking his attention off Christian and Rob for a while. _

_I watched Rob kick Christian in the head and hop up on the top turnbuckle, his perch to leap from as he took to the air. He gave me one final wink and leaped off the turnbuckle landing on Christian with a thud. Wow, this was fun considering. Considering that I was really going to have to watch my feelings. I know me, I'll land heart first, and that's bad._

"_Your winner and the new Intercontinental Champion Rob Van Dam." Lillian Garcia's voice floated through the arena._

_He motioned me to get back into the ring; somehow, I get the feeling that he likes watching me bend through these ropes in this short skirt. I grabbed the belt from Lillian and fastened it around his petite waist. In order to do it, I had to be to be close, extremely close, breathing on his neck, his glistening neck...Tonei fasten the damn belt woman._

"_Congratulations, Rob." I breathed in his ear. I have to stand on my toes to reach him; he is 6 feet tall._

_He glanced over his shoulder; I'm forced to stare into those big brown eyes. "Thanks." We make our way out the ring and up the ramp, he put his arm around me and whispered, "You really are Torque, you know that?"_

"_Is that a compliment?" I asked back. I guess I'm flirting, but I haven't done it in so long until I don't know._

_When we got back stage, he just aired a simple, "Yes." Into my ear and set my entire body aflame._

__

_Oh my God. If I had heard two hours ago that I would've seen what I just saw I wouldn't believe it. But I just saw it, and hell I still don't believe it. That was more than mere 'you did a nice job' I was seeing. Wow, I thought in my head, I'm good. _

_I went ahead and snapped some pictures of Triple H as he went on his little tirade about how he was the game. Don't get me wrong, he was an excellent wrestler and such, but you know...20 minutes about the same thing, not necessary. I wish he'd hurry up; I would love to know what's going on backstage. Suddenly I had an idea I spoke into my mic. _

"_Jeff, I need to find Jeff. Tell Jeff I need him to check on Tonei."_

"_Tonei is no longer in the building."_

"_What?" I screeched snapping another picture of Triple H._

_No longer in the building? Well where the hell is she? Don't tell me she's out with Rob somewhere._

"_Yeah, she left right after the match, she says meet her at the Wyndham Baltimore Inner Harbor Hotel right down the road. She says she's going to check you guys in and she would call you on your cell phone as soon as she was settled in."_

"_Got you." I called back in the mic. "Just have Jeff meet me as soon as this segment is over."_

"_Okay."_

_I can't believe that girl, leaving without telling me. And did she leave with Rob?_

_Hunter couldn't shut up fast enough. When he stopped gabbing I shot off the set as fast as my 4-inch platforms would take me. I nearly ran poor Matt down; Matt is Jeff's older brother._

"_Hey girl, slow down." Matt said grabbing me slowing me down._

"_Where's Jeff?"_

"_That way." He told me pointing._

"_Thank you." I said shooting off again._

_I nearly ran down The Undertaker and Kane, and Buh Buh and D'Von Dudley by the time I found Jeff._

"_Casey," he grabbed by my shoulders, "Girl what the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_I don't know where Tonei is."_

"_I thought she was at the hotel."_

"_Is she?" I yelled._

_Rob came out of the shower in the locker room wearing nothing but a towel._

"_She is, she just called my cell phone, she said to let you know she is okay and your room is 427."_

_My room? We get the same room most of the time. I guess this was her way of letting Jeff and me have some time and space._

"_Oh, well if you're here, who the hell is with her?" I was on a rampage. Tonei was all out and about by herself._

"_Casey, she is grown, and the hotel is just down the street." Rob said changing._

_Now usually I'd perk up at the sight of a half naked man walking around in a pair of silk black boxers, but I didn't like the fact that Tonei and I were in two separate places and hadn't spoken to one another._

"_Casey, did you check your cell? Is it even on?" Jeff asked me._

_I could've smacked the hell out of him. He had his nerve reminding me to do something. As much shit as he forgets, please, I mean yeah, from time to time I forgot to turn my cell phone on, okay well it's hardly ever on, but this is no time to bring that up._

_I reached into the back pocket of my bondage pants and as usual, my phone wasn't on. I looked to see that I had one missed call from Tonei. She sent a text message saying that she was in the hotel and my room key was waiting for me in the lobby._

_Jeff was just standing there with eyebrow cocked up; I could've smacked it off his face._

_Rob was standing over in the corner fully dressed now. "Well?" he asked._

"_She's fine, she's at the hotel. My question is, why aren't you with her?"_

_He turned away from me, shrugging nonchalantly. "She changed her mind."_

_She what? What the hell is wrong with this damn child?_

"_She did what?"_

_He turned around to look at me I could see the hurt in his eyes. "She said that dating just wasn't for her, but she would love for us to be friends." I heard the emphasis he put on the word 'friends' it was full of spite._

_Dammit Tonei, what are you doing?_

"_Rob hold on, I'm calling her now."_

_I sped dialed Tonei as quickly as I could at the same time grabbing Rob by the arm as he pushed passed me out the door._

"_Yeah," she picked up._

"_Tonei, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_I'm in the tub, I figured I'd take a bath. What the hell is wrong with you Case?"_

"_I'm standing here with Rob, but you know something is missing."_

"_What's that?"_

"_You. What the hell? I thought you guys were going out?"_

_I was trying hard to keep a grip on Rob's arm, but he is stronger than I am. Soon I just have to send Jeff after him. I'm going to kill Tonei._

"_I just didn't feel like it Case, I just want to take a hot bath,"_

"_Kick back, watch a movie and work on your next column I know." I rolled my eyes, "Dammit Tonei, just try it, just once. It isn't going to kill you."_

_She let out an agitated sigh; I know she wasn't even getting agitated with me. Here I am trying to chase down 237 pounds of a Greek God and she was getting agitated with me._

"_Tonei, I'm not going to fight you. If you want to spend your life running away from every gorgeous man that comes near you because one asshole broke your heart, then be my guest honey." And I hung up the cell phone._

_I just shook my head at poor Jeff practically crawling back into the locker room._

"_Couldn't catch him, huh?"_

"_That bastard can run. Damn."_

_I smiled at him._

"_What did Tonei say?" he asked me._

"_She just wants to stay in. I'm going to let her."_

"_Sounds like a good idea. Come on, I'm going to kick your ass in air hockey." He bragged._

_I loved this man; I couldn't understand why Tonei would want to run away from something like this. I know she was hurt, I know. I've been hurt but damn, this is getting insane. And old. Real old._

_I walked out of the building watched Rob walked down the road toward our hotel. I felt so bad for him. He looked so heartbroken, so distraught; I was going to wrap my hands around Tonei's neck._

"_Rob?"_

_He turned around to face me, his dark eyes so hurt. I couldn't even say anything to him. He just turned back and walked toward the hotel._

_I hope that they hooked up once they got into the same building. Those two weren't meant to be apart. _

"_Honey, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I'm worried."_

_He nodded his head, putting his arm around my waist, "All you need to worry about now is trying to beat me."_

_He was right; I'd worry about everything else once I got there. I put my arms around Jeff looking deep into those deep green eyes. I couldn't determine exactly what I saw there. His eyes were so secret, I wonder what was locked in that soul, and I wondered if I could ever possibly locked in there with him. I don't want to be the other woman, Tonei and I made a vow long ago, that no matter what we'd never be the other woman. But here I am, holding on to love, even if it was attached to someone else. I shook my head, I wondered what Tonei said to him, and what was the effect it was going to have. Was I going to be his choice, or was I destined for heartbreak?_

_Jeff looked at me again, "Uh- uh Casey, we agreed. You'd worry after I whipped your ass in air hockey."_

_We stood outside, the air was still; I had to take my chance it was now or never._

"_Sweetie, do you love me?"_


	5. Anticipation

_5_

_I was sitting alone in my bed after leaving the arena, first stopping by to take care of our rental car and such. I was thinking that there was no way I was about to give in. There are things that Casey just doesn't understand and there's no way I can make her. Things just got way to intense in that damn arena. Feeling Rob touch me, the way he looked at me, hear him speak to me. Damn it. He looked so deserted when I told him. I mean it hurt me too, but it was better this way._

_Better for who? A voice in my head asked._

_Better for me. I answered._

_Right, a gorgeous man wants you. Makes you feel good, makes your body tingle just at his touch and you turning him down is better for...?_

_Damn it you don't understand. You'll never understand._

_Oh, I understand alright. You're a fucking punk._

_A punk?_

_Yeah, a punk. You are afraid to take a chance even if it's going to make you happier than you've ever been in your entire life. Yeah, a punk._

_A punk?_

_Yeah, a punk._

_I laid my head back in the water, whoever it was in my head had a point. Let me call this boy._

_I dialed his number in my cell phone._

"_Yeah?" he voice was distant._

"_Rob its Tonei."_

"_Hey Tonei, what's up?"_

"_Can you come over? Maybe catch a movie, order some carry out?"_

"_Are you sure Tonei, because I don't want to make you uncomfortable."_

_Did I detect a little bit of sarcasm there? Okay, maybe I deserved it._

"_I'll be fine. My room is 426."_

"_Okay, be there in a few."_

_I got out of the tub, grabbing my dark blue yin yang robe. Okay so I was obsessed. So, shoot me._

_Now what the hell was I going to wear? I decided on a RVD T-shirt, pair of Joe Boxer boxers and a pair of anklet socks. I hoped I wasn't too casual, I thought as I sat around and waited. After sometime I thought, I might as well not just sit around and look stupid for the time being. I called room service and ordered some food, enough food for two but in the even that he didn't show I could eat it all. I popped in the movie XXX with Vin Diesel. Now that was sexy, a tall man, plenty of tattoos. I shook my head. Now this was the way to spend an evening. I looked at the clock Rob wasn't here yet. I guess I couldn't blame him, I did stand him up, I guess he figured that I was more of a liability that an asset. I shrugged, like I said couldn't blame him. I was having fun all by my lonesome I thought as I popped in my newest CD. Fallen, by Evanescence. Kick ass band, and that girl Amy Lee really can sing. I shook my head as I sang along with her in perfect sync. I grabbed my tablet from my bag and began scribbling down notes for what will finally have title. 'Syren's Lair.' I decided that I was going to remain a journalist, and that my wrestling name and my journalist name should remain different. So Syren, was going to be my 'real name'. That name was so cute, kind of sexy. After a few minutes of writing however, I could barely sit still._

_I can't believe he didn't show, I thought to myself. _

_I can believe it. You did stand him up. _

_It wasn't as if I didn't have good reason. And I didn't stand him up; I let him know I couldn't go out tonight._

_Yeah and about now I'll just bet he has those thick pythons wrap around some other chick._

_Maybe this voice in my head was right._

_You're damn right I'm right._

_Well I'm certainly not going to sit here and go insane. I'm going to the gym, maybe, if I'm lucky, there's hunk is waiting to 'spot' me._

_Well you had better not go in that. That voice said._

_I hated to admit it, but she was right._

_Therefore, I quickly changed my clothes. _

__

_Okay why is he sitting there staring at me as if I told him I was raised by aliens? I thought the question was simple enough. Do you love me? I wasn't asking him to perform rocket science or brain surgery here._

"_Why do you ask that?"_

"_Because I think it's high time I knew." I said back. I don't get testy with Jeff too often but it was about to be one of those few times._

"_Casey," he began._

"_Look Jeff it's a simple yes or no. Don't dick me around, got it?"_

"_Casey, of course I love you. But if this is about Beth,"_

_We walked toward the arcade; "This has nothing to do with Beth. This has to do with you and I, our relationship and whether or not we have a future."_

"_Of course we have a future."_

"_That's hard to see when you go home to Beth everyday."_

"_I know," he said pulling me close to him, "just be patient with me."_

"_I have been, and I will be as long as I can. But I can't wait for you forever Jeff, and I won't."_

"_I wouldn't ask you to Casey."_

_I never would have thought to say something along these lines to someone I care so much about. _

"_You and Tonei must be pretty tight."_

"_Pretty tight? I've only known her since I was 2."_

_He chuckled at me; "Well you know she paid me a little visit today."_

_I held my breath. Oh lord Tonei, what have you done?_

"_She gave me a real talkin' to."_

"_And?"_

"_She told me how much you care about me, and how happy you really are with me."_

"_She's telling the truth."_

_He turned me toward him, holding both my hands in his looking me straight in the eye._

"_Casey, all I'm asking for is a little time, I promise you."_

_I placed my finger to his lips, "Shh. Come on and take your ass whippin' like a man." I said running into the arcade._

_First things first, Jeff had to sign a few autographs for the kids, while I went to get tokens for the games._

_First game, air hockey. We shook hands._

"_Best 2 out of 3?" he asked me._

"_That's how Tonei and I play."_

"_Good, name your price."_

"_Your guitar?"_

"_My guitar? Case," he whined._

"_Okay, just a guitar pick then?"_

"_Done, and if I win I get your Pearl Jam's greatest hits CD, autographed by you."_

"_Oh you're on."_

_We started playing, with him firing off the first shot, "Is she any good?"_

"_Is who any good?"_

"_Tonei,"_

"_Oh yeah," I said scoring the first goal. "How about Matt? You guys ever just veg out?"_

_He scored, "When we have time. Amy is pretty good too actually."_

"_We should all get together and do this one day then." I said blocking his goal._

_The rest of the first game went like that until I won._

"_Damn girl, next game."_

_I bent over the table ready to go. "Let's go."_

_Second game was played with very little talk, just a little bragging here and there when he scored on me. He beat me by one point._

_The third game was played in silence, and I won quickly._

_I grinned at him, "I'll be expecting that guitar pick autographed and preferably one you have played with."_

"_The night isn't over yet Casey."_

_I cocked an eyebrow, looking at him as if we weren't the same height, as a matter of fact we weren't because I was wearing four-inch platforms and he was only wearing two._

"_You can look at me like that all you want. You just better go through your collection of CD's and start autographing."_

"_Whatever. Bring it."_

_We played every game we could think of, from basketball to speed racing. I kicked his ass from one end of that arcade to the other._

"_Casey," he said when we finally finished playing._

"_Yeah," I said smiling gleefully. _

"_What are you going to do with my guitar pick?"_

"_Put it in a little glass box, sickie."_

"_I'm not sick."_

"_Sure you're not."_

"_So where to now?" he asked opening the passenger door to his 2000 Corvette. Man, I loved his car, and loved him even more for allowing me to drive it._

"_Movies?" I asked placing Jeffie, my new stuffed dog in the backseat._

"_Okay, let's do it."_

_From time to time, my mind did float off to Tonei and what exactly she was doing. But if I knew Tonei, she was lying on her back stretching her body preparing for bed. That is after she spent another night alone with nothing but movies and music. I mean don't get me wrong sometimes that was the only way to spend a night, but damn every night? Especially when you could be out with RVD. Don't misunderstand me, I love Jeff with all my heart, but if he and I weren't together, there would be no way I'd kick Rob out of my bed._

_We pulled into the theatre and looked up at the marquee._

"_What you feel like catching Jeff?" I asked eyeing Lord of the Rings III._

"_We can go see LOR, Case." He said as if he was reading my mind._

"_Kick ass. Let's go."_

_Now I must admit, Tonei has her yin yang fetish, but yes, there is a portion of my bedroom dedicated to the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Legolas was my baby, my all out favorite character. He was another I wouldn't mind waking up to._

_We walked off to the refreshment stand, "2 packs of Skittles please?"_

"_How do you know I want Skittles?" he whined._

_I rolled my eyes, "Fine Jeff. What do you want?"_

"_Skittles," he grinned._

_I threw my hands up, not before smacking the back of his head one good time._

"_One Wild Berry for me and one Original Fruit for the little boy." I said patting Jeff on the head. He just looked at me with that half a cocked eyebrow. I know it's a weird thing to notice but Jeff's eyebrow never cocks all the way. I wonder what's that all about._

"_The little boy, huh?" Jeff asked once we were sitting in our favorite seats, the ones all the way at the back of the theatre. _

_I patted his thigh, extremely close to a certain body part that showed me he was definitely not the little boy I was accusing him to be._

"_Want to prove me wrong?"_

_There he goes with that half of cocked eyebrow of his._

"_Feeling froggy are you?"_

"_Jump, provoke me. I'm waiting."_

_He just leaned back and grinned. You know that kind of grin that guys give when you know you got them and they kind of don't know what to say or do next. And I know he didn't know what to do or say because he's never been faced with that kind of proposition before. At least not with me. Because while Jeff and I have made out more times than I care to count...192 times to be exact, but who's keeping track? While he's left more hickeys than I remember...69, but again, who's counting? We've never had sex, of any kind, oral or vaginal. How do you like them apples?_

_Tonei was always teasing me before Jeff and I began dating that I was going to die a virgin waiting for Jeff. Well if she's not careful she's going to die one period. Why she would want to I'll never know, I can't wait to share my room, my bed, my body with the man sitting next to me. In the meantime, I'm just going to enjoy the third piece of my favorite series._

_As the opening credits rolled, I thought it was only fair that I warn Jeff, "Hey, no funny business you."_

_He held his hands up, "I haven't done anything yet."_

"_Yeah, yet. Keep it that way."_

_He shook his head popping a few Skittles in his mouth. I shook my head; I've never seen anybody else with such a fetish for Skittles. I mean this boy would probably sell his first born for a bag. I smiled; okay maybe I'm going a little overboard, but not much._

_Three hours in a movie staring at one of the most gorgeous man on the planet was definitely time well spent. And being there with Jeff wasn't bad either. Okay, okay, being there with Jeff was equally as good._

"_You guys staying at the Wyndham too?"_

"_I guess I will. Are you staying there?"_

"_Yeah, Tonei checked us in earlier."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah," I said tossing him his keys. I figured what the hell? Let him drive, it is his car._

"_Well I guess I'll stay there too." He said._

_We got in and drove to the hotel in silence. I figured it was because he was tired; hell, I was tired too. I'd been up since five and it was coming up on 1 o'clock. Thank God, the next show was in D.C. hell we can drive._

"_Need a lift tomorrow to the MCI center?"_

"_Yeah, that would be cool."_

"_Yeah, Rob and Tonei could ride along too. Matt and Amy took the van."_

"_Okay, cool. I'll let her know in the morning." I leaned over to kiss his cheek and found his lips instead. Our tongue rings tangled around each other, it was one of the most blissful kisses I'd ever experienced._

"_Casey," he said._

"_Yeah," I answered breathlessly._

"_Would you mind terribly if I spent the night with you?"_

_I was locked where I sat. Would I mind? What was he, nuts?_


	6. What Do You Want

_6_

_The gym was bare when I got there. At least in appeared to be. I plugged up my mini boom box and let David Drainman of Disturbed help me in my anger. I looked at the punching bag and saw Keith's face. After all this was his fault. His fault I was feeling like this, his fault that I couldn't allow myself to feel; his fault I couldn't trust men. Without realizing it, I began an all out assault on this punching bag and unbeknownst upon me, I was being watched. When he tapped my shoulder, I nearly jumped a foot in the air. Turning quickly, I was ready to attack. _

"_Whoa little whipper snapper, it's me."_

_My heart was registering it but my mind and body was not. I was prepared to attack and did so taking a swing at Rob, who, luckily for him, has good reflexes. He moved his head sharply grabbing my wrist with his hand._

"_Tonei cool out, it's me. It's Rob."_

_Eventually the muscles in my body relaxed and I could think clearly._

"_Hey Rob, didn't see you come in."_

"_I was already in here when you came in. I saw you come in and attack this poor punching bag, I figured I'd better come save it."_

_I managed to crack a smile. I shook my head; I must have looked mental firing off at this poor bag. _

_I decided to do something a little calmer to release the tension building in my body. I sat in middle of the floor and began my Yoga stretching._

"_You do Yoga?" he asked sitting next to me._

"_It helps relax me," I'm sorry to seem rude, but I really didn't feel like talking, especially since I just showed him I couldn't control my temper. I know he must think I'm upset with him, cocky bastard; it had nothing to do with him._

_I stood up and did a bridge stretch to try to crack my back relieving some of the pressure building there._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_What's it look like?" I said._

"_Like you're preparing to do somersaults around this room."_

_I shot him a look like a cat that just ate a fish from the bowl. I kept my eyes locked on his as pulled myself up to my vertical base only to slide back down on the floor in a perfect Chinese split._

"_Oh Rob, please, I haven't done gymnastics since I was like 17." I joked._

_He stared me at me from his full six feet as he had stood back up. _

"_Impressive." He said nodding his head. The Chinese split was his specialty. "Well that would explain your flexibility, ever think about martial arts?"_

"_What are you kidding? I've been in every sport you can think of since I was a kid. Football, basketball, soccer, karate, gymnastics," I shrugged, "you name it and I've probably done it."_

"_Damn, you look so feminine," he said, "I'd never figure you a sports fanatic."_

_It figures, just because I was petite did not mean I couldn't rough it up with the big boys. I looked back at him leaning my leg against the wall stretching my hamstrings. _

"_Why don't you let me show you how feminine I can be?" I said letting my hair fall out if it's ponytail, twitching an eyebrow._

_He stood up in front of me removing his T-shirt showing off his beautiful broad chest, shoulder, and those muscular arms of his. This was just the exact reaction I was waiting for. Catching him completely off guard, I flipped him onto the mat._

"_Think fast big boy." I said._

_And he did flipping me on my back and pinning to the mat._

"_Not bad," I said sending him over my head with a kick of my leg. I pinned him to the mat with my knee, "next time think faster." I let him up with a grin._

"_I will." He said pouncing toward me, I moved sharply and he missed._

"_Still good, but not quite fast enough." I leaned against the wall smirking._

"_You're better than I thought woman."_

"_In more ways than one," I said continuing my Yoga._

"_Hey I have an idea, little miss. Since you think you are bad, why don't we take it to the mat and you prove it."_

_I cocked my head to the side thinking about it for a while, me rolling around with Mr. Monday Nite...sounds like a go._

"_Okay, let me change." I said peeling off my T-shirt. _

_He turned his back; he's such a gentleman. I slid out of my T-shirt and threw it on the floor beside me revealing my red sports bra. Well if I was going to roll around on the floor with the whole f'n show, I couldn't think of a better way to be dressed than a sports bra and a pair of low riding sweats._

"_Let's go." I said._

_We headed toward the middle of the gym; it had a vast open space in the middle of the floor, perfect for what we had in mind._

"_How much of your martial arts do you remember?"_

"_Everything," I told him, my eyes blazed, I wasn't looking at the gorgeous RVD, I was looking at an opponent, an opponent that had better come with every thing in his arsenal because I was coming on all eight cylinders._

_He bowed to me in respect and I returned._

__

_I was shaking like a leaf when we climbed up those stairs I almost dropped the stuffed puppy he won today at the arcade. What was I going to do? I wanted Jeff, I did. I loved Jeff, yes but I do not want to be sleeping with another woman's man. Oh, this is just wrong I tell you, just wrong._

_I dialed Tonei's cell phone number it just rang. Figures the damn girl would be sleeping when I needed her most. She's on my death wish list now. _

"_Casey, honey are you okay?" he asked me massaging my shoulders._

"_Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said nearly dropping my phone at his touch. I caught it and tried to redial Tonei's number. "I'm just calling Tonei to check on her."_

"_Why don't you just go over and see her," he suggested, "that way I can take a shower? That is if you don't mind."_

"_Go ahead," I told him practically running out the door as I tossed my newly won puppy on the bed. What the hell is going on here? And why isn't Tonei available? She said she wasn't going out with Rob last I checked. Did she change her mind? Nah, not Tonei. She's probably in this room knocked out cold. I knocked until my knuckles turned blue. No answer. Now what?_

_I ran down to the front desk, asking the lady sitting behind the desk if she'd seen a black punk rocker type chick with a tattoo on her lower back and blue and black streaked hair. Hell I might as well been speaking Greek for all she understood._

"_Never mind, honey." I said to her running back up the steps._

_I know I must've been damn near blue when I got back to Jeff because he jumped up concerned immediately._

"_Casey, what's wrong babe?"_

"_Can't, find, Tonei," was all I could manage out._

"_Maybe she's asleep," he suggested working himself around so that he could massage my shoulders again._

_I sat down on the bed feeling helpless, "Tonei doesn't sleep that hard Jeffie." I'm the only one, besides Tonei, that calls him that, anyone else is asking for a death certificate. I showed him my hands._

"_Would it help if I went looking for her?" he asked. _

_Aww, he was so sweet, but I couldn't send him out to do my job. She was my best friend._

"_She's not just your sister Casey," he said as if he had been reading my mind. "I love her too."_

_For the first time I realized that he was telling the truth. All the men in the WWE took pride in looking out for their own. And Tonei and I were one of them. Wherever she was I was sure she was in good hands and that she was okay._

"_She's probably just asleep. She did have a rough day." I relayed the panic attack, the near fainting experience._

"_I had heard about her panic attack, didn't hear that she damn near fainted. Hell, she did have a rough day. She's probably just sleeping darlin',"_

_The only other person I allowed to call me that was Mark, a.k.a. the Undertaker. I shook my head, "Yeah, she probably is."_

_He laid back on the bed interlacing his fingers behind his head. I loved when he did that, because it stretched his muscular body. _

"_So, tell me more about this thing with Rob and Tonei."_

"_There's nothing really to tell Jeff. I mean she is so gone for him it's sad. You remember back when we were in California?"_

"_Yeah, I remember."_

"_Well she just had to go to his comic book store, and when we got there, she damn near bought the whole damn store."_

_His eyebrows shot up, "Can we say obsessed?"_

"_Oh it goes deeper than that."_

"_How so?"_

"_Her entire room is done in yin yang,"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, even her bathroom."_

"_Man," he sighed pulling me down on top of him._

_Damn, I was so calm just a minute ago. All my butterflies were back. God, I wish Tonei was available, I wish I could have talked to her about making this big a step._

_He kissed me, our tongue studs meeting once more, clicking in perfect harmony in the vacuum that was our mouths. His hand slid from my back, to my hips as we rolled over so he could be on top of me. We kissed once more, deeply soulful, like he was saying goodbye. He stopped long enough to look into my eyes in those glassy pools of his._

"_Casey,"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_I've made my choice."_

_My ears burned, my throat ached, and my stomach lurched. I've waited a year to hear him say that, and now I was terrified to hear the answer._

"_It was difficult because I love both of you so much," he began._

_This was it; he was getting ready to tell me that while he loved me, he just couldn't leave her. I wanted to smash his fuckin' face in, the bastard. I wasn't going to let him see me cry, even though tears stung my eyes. What happened to all this time he needed earlier? He knew all along that he was going to tell me this; that's why he wanted to spend the night. I'm glad I didn't give him any, because then I'd really be ready to kill._

_I tried to look away from him but he held my face in his powerful hands. I didn't want to look at the man ready to break my heart, I thought as a tear rolled down my cheek. So tenderly he kissed it away, that was all I needed to get the floodgates going. Damn it Jeff, just get it over with._

"_Casey, honey why are you crying?"_

"_Jeff, I think I need to be alone."_

"_Wouldn't you at least like to hear my decision and why I made it?"_

_That did it; I already knew what he was going with this. I just wanted to be wrapped in my best friends arms right now, while she made damn good threats on this man's manhood and his ability to have kids. And what's so good about Tonei is she meant it._

"_I'll see you tomorrow Jeffrey."_

_He looked as if I had slapped him in the face. Well good, because I felt as though he just slapped me. All the time I spent, all the excuses I made, all the occurrences I defended him. The bastard, how could he do this to me?_

_I reached over and tried Tonei's number again. Nothing._

_I walked out to try knocking on her door again, I saw Jeff sitting in the hallway with Matt. _

"_Dude, you brought this on yourself." Matt told him. "And I ought to kick your little ass for doing it."_

"_Dude, I know I fucked up okay, I just don't know why she wouldn't have at least heard me out."_

"_Well I'll talk to Tonei in the morning,"_

_Jeff rolled his eyes dropping his face in his hands. "Oh hell, Tonei is going to put her foot in my ass."_

"_Maybe Casey won't tell her," Matt suggested. _

_And they say Matt is the smarter of the two? Yeah, right._

_Jeff shot him a look that said, 'you're kidding right?' He looked back down before looking back up shooting Matt another look; hell I would've kicked Matt just for saying it._

"_You're right, and that girl is one tough little cookie. I know from experience."_

_Amy came out to join them, "I tried calling her room, she's not answering." She shot Jeff a look. "I'm going to go see if I can talk to that poor girl."_

_I kind of felt sorry for Jeff in a way, his family was coming down on him so hard, but in another way I wanted to smash his entire face in with my fist._

"_Amy,"_

"_Yeah Jeff?"_

"_Just tell her I love her, but I'll understand if she doesn't want to talk to me."_

_Liar! He's lying. Don't believe him Amy, it's a trap._

_She sat down next to Jeff, "Who was your choice Jeff? Just out of curiosity,"_

_I walked off in the direction of Tonei's room. I didn't even have the strength to knock. I sat down to get myself under control. Then I got up and walked off to my room. I'll try her later; maybe she'd wake up early._

_I opened the door and nearly broke my neck on a piece of paper that had been slipped under my door._

_I read the note._

'_Casey,_

_I need to see you. It's important. It's about Jeff._

_Amy'_

_Oh it's about Jeff is it? I balled up the note and threw it in the trash. Then I guess it's not too important, unless you're going to hold him while I knock his lying teeth down his fuckin' throat. I guess I really didn't care to see anybody right now, except my friend and my bed. And since my friend was probably asleep I would have to deal with just my bed._

_I sat up and made a cup of coffee sipping it slowly because it was hot. I looked at the puppy he won me just hours ago._

"_Wonder what I did wrong Jeffie?" That's what I named him. "Why won't he choose me?"_

_Yeah, I had lost it; I was sitting here talking to a damn dog. Not even a live one. I wish I was home, I wish I was just lying in my own bed where I could hear Jeremi come in and talk about his latest escapade with a new man. Where I could tease Tonei about always being a virgin and how we would never make it in the WWE. I just don't want to be here now. I don't._

_I heard the knock on my door, still sipping on coffee, still in the Jeff T-shirt and bondage pants from earlier. I looked at her red hair standing at my door. I opened the door for her._

"_Did you get my note?"_

"_Yeah," I said sadly, "I'm sorry I just didn't want to talk about it."_

"_May I come in? Maybe I can help a little."_

_What the hell, I thought, couldn't hurt anything, and Amy was a pretty good friend to Tonei and me both. Maybe she could help, and if she couldn't then at least she could listen to me bitch. That is until I got a hold of Tonei, or Jeff's neck. Whichever one came first._

"_Yeah, come on in. Want some coffee?"_

__

_He fired off the first offence, leaping into the air to hit me with a spinning heel kick. I ducked low so that when he landed I could sweep his legs from underneath him. He landed too far away from me so I had no choice but to flip over to my stomach and simply grab his ankles. Wasn't quite martial arts but damn it, it got the job done._

_He was back on his feet in an instant, but I was upright as well. So we were back in square one locking eyes once more. Taking a deep breath I remembered what my teacher would ask me when it was time to face an opponent._

"_Your enemy is standing in front of you, what do you do?"_

"_I strike."_

"_And what after that?"_

"_Nothing teacher."_

"_Interesting, why nothing dear?"_

"_Because once I strike, I continue to do so."_

_He would always nod, "Good."_

_So here we were, staring each other down, here's my chance. I launched my entire body into a missile drop kick. Caught him straight in the solar plexus with both my feet. I had to land on my hands and execute a back flip in order to ready to strike again, and I did as soon as he leapt to his feet I back flipped to wrap my legs around his waist as I faced away from him. I could feel the blood rushing to my head, but it got better when I flipped him over my body landing so that I straddle his hips. Boy what a position to land in. He flipped me over so that I landed on my stomach, pinning me to the floor so that he could pretty much have his way. He crept up my back so that he sat right on my shoulder blades. As soon as I could see his feet I rolled over so that I was lying atop him with my legs on either side of his head. Boy this goes from bad to worse doesn't it? _

_He managed to stand with me doing a handstand to keep my balance. I wrapped my legs around his neck again flipping him over me. Landing on his back and me on my feet I pounced turning him on his stomach, that delicious ass staring me in the face, I bent his legs back to meet his waist so that he had to be standing on his head._

"_Do you yield?" I asked, a smile on my face._

"_Yes,"_

"_Good," and I dropped him. Once he stood up regaining his stance, "Not bad for a girl huh?"_

_He shook his head, "Where the hell did you learn all of that?"_

"_You," I said sheepish. And it was true, any and everything that he was ever in I watched forwards and backwards._

"_Me?" he asked._

"_You," I said tossing him a towel. I looked passed him and out of the glass door and watched Jeff and Casey walk toward the elevator. Now that is going to raise a few eyebrows, mine in particular. I wiped the sweat off my body, I had to admit; it was a damn good spar, I watched the sweat drip off his beautiful washboard stomach._

"_Ready to go back up?" he asked me._

"_Sure, come on." I was glad for the distraction because I swear I was thinking impure thoughts._

"_You go ahead, I'm right behind you." He called behind me._

_Fine by me because if he would've come behind me with me feeling like this I would've jumped him before we even got to the room. When I got back to my room I flopped down on my bed face down shoes and all. After a while I decided to go ahead and finished the work I couldn't get done earlier. So I clicked my boom box back on, back to Evanescence, Fallen._

_I was so lost in writing notes that I almost didn't hear the quiet knocking at my door. I didn't think it would be Rob being as though I left him nearly 15 minutes ago._

"_Who is it?" I sang opening the door._

_There was Rob in all his glory wearing a pair of slacks, a black tank and his white collared shirt opened. He looked stressed._

"_Rob, are you okay?"_

"_Oh yeah, I'm fine. May I come in?"_

"_Sure," I said stepping off to the side._

_He looked around surveying the scene. I really didn't care that I had CD's strewn every which a way. I was chilling in my room before he got here, lounging about having a good time by myself, the way I did every night. _

"_Looks like someone was having a party without me. Are you having company?"_

_I shook my head, "Oh no, this is all me."_

"_Oh I see. Look I'm sorry,"_

_I held a hand up to stop him, "You don't owe me any explanation Rob," I flopped back down on the bed picking up my notes. "I was just hanging out. You know if you came or not," I shrugged my shoulder. He got the point._

"_I see."_

_I nodded again, and commenced singing with Amy Lee._

"_You have a beautiful voice Tonei," he commented._

_I shrugged again, giving him a small smile. He reached over and took the tablet from me._

"_You work too much." He said holding the tablet away from him as if he was trying to read what I wrote._

_I lunged for it and he snatched it up quickly. Damn martial artist. I guess if he couldn't beat me in the gym, he was going to try to beat me in the bedroom. Oh that came out way, way wrong._

"_Rob give it back." I whined. He only shook his head and I pouted the way I did with everyone to get my way._

"_Nope." He said shaking his head again. "I'm afraid the pouting doesn't work with me little lady. You're going to sit here and have fun tonight. No work involved."_

_Is there such a thing? I've come to enjoy my work so immensely that I didn't know fun without work._

"_I thought I did that in the gym?"_

_He cocked his eyebrow, "Oh that was fun to you was it?"_

"_Oh yeah," I smiled lying back on the bed. I let out a sigh, fine he beat me. "Well what do you suggest Mr. Szatkowski?"_

"_You called out my government," he seemed shocked._

"_Oh give me a break," I rolled my eyes, "I'm surprised I can even pronounce your government."_

_He chuckled, "What you in the mood for?"_

"_I was just getting ready to pop in Exit Wounds with Steven Segal, you game?"_

_He shrugged, "Can't go wrong with an action flick."_

"_My thoughts exactly." I said bending down to pull the movie out of my bag._

"_There's a delicious sight." He said, watching me pull the package from my bag._

"_What's delicious are those burgers I just ate."_

"_Those? As in plural?"_

"_As in I ordered you one but you didn't show so I ate them myself." I said pushing play. "However if you are hungry I'd be more than willing to order you another."_

_He shook his head, "No that's okay hon."_

"_Okay." I said beginning my Pilates stretches._

"_What are you doing girl?" he asked watching me twist my body in every position I thought possible._

"_I'm watching the movie, what's it look like?"_

"_Like you're preparing to kick my ass again." I looked at him, stood up and walked over to my closet pulling my jammies back out. I prepared to put my pajamas on. And again he turned facing away from me. What's up with that? Well for some reason I was feeling feisty as I pulled my sweats off. I heard him let out an uncomfortable sigh. Poor thing, he didn't even know I was naked behind him in all my muscular glory. I chuckled lightly to myself as I pulled my T-shirt and boxers back on._

"_I'm dressed Rob," I said as I flopped back on the bed. He sat beside me._

"_You okay Tonei?" he asked me._

"_Oh yeah, I'm just waiting for my muscles to unknot themselves."_

"_Oh," he said as I felt his competent hands rub my ankles._

_Now with his hand feeling so good as they traveled from my ankles to my calves I would be a fool to stop him. And I was no fool. Not by a long shot. I just rolled my head from one side to other so he didn't see the pleasure etched on my face. He was stroking my thighs now. Oh my God, who let this man go? Can I smack the bitch?? Wait a minute because hell I was almost one of them. Not anymore. I felt him lift himself up on my hips so that he could get to my back a little better. I felt with each feather light touch of his fingers, a tender kiss followed. Shivers shot my body from my ankle and landed right up my spine._

"_You okay?"_

_I looked behind me at this gorgeous Adonis of man straddling my hips and I just thought nothing felt so perfect in my life. He moved his lips from my back to my neck sliding his fingers under the band of my sports bra._

_Oh my God, I cannot have sex with this man._

_Yes hell you can. That voice yelled again._

_How the hell do you figure I can?_

_How the hell do you figure you can't?_

_I barely know him._

_Well you better change that quick, fast, and in a hurry then don't you?_

_I will trust me I will._

_When I came back to reality Rob was kissing my ear, I turned around to look into his eyes once more, and he kissed me. Just a mere brush of our lips, no tongue or anything but I was ready to jump his ass. _

_Then there was a knock on my door. We both kind of hung our heads low. _

"_Don't answer it," he said kissing my neck again._

_They knocked a few more times and I couldn't handle it any longer._

"_Rob, I'll see you tomorrow, yes?" I asked pulling away from him trying to regain some sort of composure._

"_Yeah," he pushed a blue/black streak of hair behind my ear, "see you then."_

_I walked him out the door; I looked around but didn't see anyone. I watched him walk down the hall before I dove across the bed dialing Casey's number. She wasn't going to believe this one._

"_Pick up Case, pick up, pick up, pick up." I chant into the phone, but surprisingly it just kept ringing. The nut job, she was always so backwards keeping her cell phone on all night, but never during the day. Why isn't she picking up the phone? This is so an emergency. _

_After a few more rings I just leave a message that she is to call me as soon as she gets back in her room. Meanwhile I needed a shower, I'm sweaty, but I don't want to wash away the sensation of his lips on my skin. I sank into the tub and thought about all that happened tonight. I saw Jeff and Case, go upstairs; maybe that's why she isn't answering. Go Case. I decided to pay her a little visit, they had to be done by now. On my way to her room, I saw Matt yelling at Jeff. It's not my job to get in the middle of brotherly love but this looked serious._

"_Hey Jeff, where's Case?" I asked._

"_Oh my God, you don't know?" Jeff freaked out._

_I looked from Jeff to Matt. "Matt, what the hell is wrong with this boy? Where is Case?"_

"_Tonei, come with me." Matt walked me down the hall. "Jeff made his choice tonight."_

_I jumped up to see over Matt's shoulder, I looked at Jeff dejected and lost. _

"_Well?"_

"_She didn't let him tell her."_

"_Do you blame her?" I hissed._

"_Not really, no."_

"_Well where the fuck is she??"_

__

_Amy was making me feel better, but I still refused to hear who Jeff chose. I just wished him and her; I couldn't even say her name. Not even in my head, I just wished them happiness._

"_Casey, I'm sorry you're going through this," Amy said to me._

"_Yeah me too. I loved him though, I thought that was he needed."_

"_It is Case, just talk to him. That's all I'm asking."_

_Easy for her to say, her boyfriend wasn't leaving her. He was waiting outside in the hall yelling at his younger brother._

"_Well where the fuck is she?" Oh hell, that's Tonei's voice. What the hell was she doing up? "I'll blow this bitch up if someone don't tell me where she is and I'm talking now would be good but right now would be even better."_

_I had to fight not to laugh even through my current mood. To hear my friend, to picture her at 5'5'' screaming to hurt someone was hysterical. And the truly funny part about it was she was dead serious._

_I opened the door, "Tonei, get in here. You ain't gon' blow up nothing."_

_She walked in the door, "Shiiiit, I was getting ready to fuck somebody up. Starting with Jeffrey Nero Hardy if somebody don't start talking." Poor girl, she was on a rampage._

"_Tonei, maybe we should talk," Amy said quietly._

"_Yeah, maybe we should talk. Because I'd sure like to know exactly what the hell is going on around here."_

"_Okay first things first, have you spoke to Jeff?"_

"_Didn't get a chance and a damn good thing too, 'cuz I think he'd be dead right now."_

"_Amen to that." I yelled out from the bed._

"_Oh sweetie, how ya been?" she ran over to sit with me._

"_Eh, I've been better." I told her. "I just been trying to find you, where ya been?"_

"_Eh, I'll tell you later. What's going on here?"_

"_Jeff made his choice," Amy piped up._

"_Oh really, well what was it?"_

"_That's just it," Amy said, "she doesn't know for sure."_

"_I know for sure, it's her." I said._

"_Did he tell you that?" Amy asked._

"_He didn't have to, I just know." I said. _

_Amy and Tonei threw their hands up, "Stay here with her," Tonei told Amy, "I'm going to talk to Jeff." And then Tonei dashed out the door._

_I threw my hands up as Amy looked at me shaking her head, "What?"_

"_You could've at least let him tell you."_

"_I just didn't need to hear it Aim, I've been through enough in the last year don't you think?"_

"_Nothing but good times, right?"_

_I blushed thinking of the times we made out in the movies, at concerts, in the back of that sexy black 2000 'Vette he drove. _

"_Yeah, but,"_

"_And don't you think he had just as good a time?"_

"_I guess so,"_

"_So why do you automatically assume that he chose,"_

_I threw my hand up, "Uh, don't say it, don't say her name,"_

"_Okay, that he chose her, over you?"_

_I bit my lip, I didn't know. It would've just killed me if he said, if he said, damn it, if her name came out of his mouth and not mine._

_Just then I heard Tonei's voice shrill, "What the fuck is going on around here? A bitch could lose all her senses around here." I put my ear to the door, 'cuz what can I say? I'm nosey. "Well Rob, that's still no excuse. Now damn it I want to talk to Jeff, and if I have to come down there I'm gon' to tear the goddamn door of its hinges, and I'm sure you don't want that." I guess Rob must be surrendering Jeff, 'cuz then I heard Tonei say, "That's a little better, now we gon' get this whole ordeal straightened out so I can get some damn sleep. 'Cuz trust me, nobody wants to travel with a cranky black woman, 'cuz quite frankly it's an ugly sight."_

_I threw my hands up again, "This is getting crazy, if Tonei gets her hands on Jeff before I do, she's liable to kill him. And damn it, that's my job," I whined jumping up and down._

_Amy put her hands on my shoulders, "Relax Casey, nobody is going to kill anybody."_

_I cocked an eyebrow, she doesn't know Tonei too well, if Tonei really wants to hurt somebody I can only think of a handful of people who can stop her, and none of them are in this hotel._

"_Trust me Amy, if Tonei really wants to cause bodily harm, there ain't a soul in this building that is going to stop her."_

"_What about Rob?" Amy asked._

"_What about him? He is not going to stop her."_

_Amy shook her head, "This is bad."_

"_Got that right. Be glad you are in here."_

"_Is she going to hurt Matt?"_

_I shook my head, "Matt isn't who she's after."_

"_I don't want her to hurt Jeff either."_

_I put my arm around her shoulder, "You can't always get what you want in this world you know?"_

"_Casey, don't tell me there's nothing you can do."_

"_Look, she was pretty calm when she walked out of here, so just so long as no one says or does anything to provoke her any further she's okay. And it doesn't hurt that all of them are in Rob's room."_

_Amy nodded her head, "I guess you're right. That girl sounds dangerous."_

"_That's why she's my best friend. And we stay that way."_

"_I'm going to try to get some sleep, this has been one hell of a night."_

"_Who are you telling? Actually I think the only people getting any sleep is anyone who isn't in this hotel, you feel me?"_

_She nodded her head and giggled. "Tomorrow, you ride with Matt and me. Let Tonei ride with Jeff and Rob, maybe someway or other we can get some things situated."_

_I shrugged, "Sounds good to me."_

_And it did because all I was going to do is sleep from Baltimore to D.C. I finally crashed onto my own bed letting all of tonight's events flood out of me. I'll deal with them tomorrow, for now, it was nearly four, and I had to be up by eight, I was going to sleep._

_I opened one eye and glanced at the clock, it was five 'til seven. I didn't have to be up for another hour, and there's a knock on my door? Oh this had better be good. Good food preferably, but it better be good, nonetheless. I stumbled out of bed rubbing my eyes. The buckles on my bondage pants jingled slightly as I answered the door._

_I looked them up and down as if they weren't looking me eye to eye, this wasn't food, and by the looks of things, it wasn't good either. I can't believe I'm up at seven for this shit._

"_The fuck do you want?" I asked._

"_You," he said._

_Wait a minute; this may be good after all, talk to me in a few minutes._


	7. Sleepless In Baltimore

_7_

_Damn it, it was nearly 8 o'clock in the morning and I am just falling asleep. After being up since 5 the previous morning. Mr. and Ms. Hardy owe me big after this one. I spent half the morning trying not to drown Jeff in the bathroom sink, because that's where we sat and talked all night long. Boy did he ever put Justin Timberlake out business with crying a damn river. Fuck, I started to drown him in it. It was around four when I left Casey's room, and I had been up listening to the accounts and events of the night, up until the part I really needed to hear._

"_Jeff, why didn't you just tell her?" I asked rubbing my temples. Damn men they always had to try to be romantic and explain shit. He should've just told her, and then explained it. I see now why Casey wasn't hearing it._

"_She wouldn't let me."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Oh my God, Jeff, can you blame her?"_

"_Tonei, you have to help me."_

"_I don't have to do a damn thing but stay sexy as hell and die." I shot back._

"_Got that right," Rob called from the other room._

"_Oh, you shut the shit up," I stuck my head out the door as I yelled at him, winking at him. What can I say? He didn't do anything wrong tonight, and I do mean anything._

_Jeff cocked an eyebrow, I wonder if Casey realizes it doesn't cock all the way._

"_Oh don't you start with me you." I looked at him, "I haven't been to sleep since I got up yesterday at the crack of ass. So you just leave me alone before I drown your ass in this river you're crying." _

"_Tonei," he whined,_

_I wanted to scratch his eyes out. We stayed up thinking of ways to get Casey and Jeff in the same place at the same time. I wasn't coming up with too many that would work outside this hotel so I finally just figured he was going to have to go see her._

"_Look Jeff, this is what I want you to do," I glanced at the clock; it was a quarter to five. I shook my head, this was insane, but I was going to do it anyway. "I want you to go talk to her."_

"_Now?" he asked me._

"_No," I wanted to slap him, I swear I did, "wait until she's screwing someone else, of course now."_

"_Tonei,"_

"_Look Jeff, do you want your girlfriend back?"_

"_You know I do." _

"_Well I know her better than anyone here, so my suggestion is that you do what I say."_

_It took until 6:30 to talk him into going to see Case. I started to push him down a flight of steps. I looked at Rob sleeping like a baby; I started to roll his sexy ass out of bed. Oh for heaven's sake, I'm pissed off and still think he's sexy as all hell._

"_Tonei, I need you to come with me," he said coming back in the room._

"_Oh for fuck's sake Jeff, shit." I followed him back down to Casey's room._

_We waited for about five minutes before he would even knock on the door._

"_I can't do this." He said finally walking away from me._

"_Jeffrey Nero Hardy, if you don't get your multi colored haired ass over here and knock on this door I swear so help me," I didn't need to finish the sentence he got the point._

"_Damn Tonei, you don't have to get violent."_

_Oh that's it, "Boy, if you don't knock on this door you better,"_

"_What if she doesn't want to talk?" he looked at me, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. This is the same look Casey gives when she knows she done did something she didn't have no damn business._

"_We'll deal with that when it happens. For now, Jeff, please," I begged him, "just knock on the door."_

_I looked down at my watch; you guessed it, yin yang face with flame hands. I was thinking of getting Casey one, but if it didn't have to do with Mr. Hardy here, she wasn't having it, so I got her a dragon one. But in any event it was nearly quarter to 7._

_He looked down at his feet and then back up at the door._

"_Jeffrey Nero, if I have to miss another second of sleep I swear to God, I'll kill you."_

"_I think I can take it from here," he said, and I walked back into Rob's room, 'cuz damn it, I left my T-shirt in there. Don't ask, okay?_

_I crept back into Rob's room being careful not to wake him as I made my way into the bathroom to retrieve my shirt. Look it was hot as hell in there, that and Jeff made me want to choke his ass with it. I walked back out of the bathroom yawning as I went. Rob was sitting up on his bed._

_I nearly fell over the stool in his room. "I thought you were asleep?"_

"_I heard you come in,"_

"_You weren't sleep," I said, there's no way in hell I woke him up._

"_Busted," he said, "come sit down Tonei. You look like you need it."_

_Was he trying to say I looked like hell? Because I swear I'll snap his neck where he sat. But nonetheless, I sat down next to him._

"_Rough night?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "I swear, if they don't get don't get back together after all of this, I'm going to drown both of them, side by side."_

_He chuckled, "Tonei I don't think that's quite necessary." He said._

_I looked at him with one eyebrow cocked, "You want to be first, because it can be arranged."_

"_You know, you're a good friend to go through so much to get the back together."_

"_I just want to see Case happy, and the rainbow haired moron makes her happy," I shrugged my shoulders, "so it was the least I could do."_

"_You know Tonei I was thinking,"_

_I was dozing off to sleep, not paying him the slightest bit of attention._

"_Tonei!" he snapped._

"_Huh?" I jumped to attention._

"_Okay, Tonei, it's been a hell of a night for you, why don't you camp out here?" he asked fluffing a pillow. It looked so inviting._

"_Nah, I'm going to just go in my room, curl up and die."_

_Grabbing me by my shoulders, he eased me back on the bed, and let's face it, I was in no shape to protest._

"_Sleep, Tonei. You're no good to me," I cocked my eyebrow, "I mean Casey, like this." He kissed my forehead. And there it goes; this is just too much tenderness for me. _

_Okay a few winks in his bed wouldn't kill me._

_No, it wouldn't._

_Oh shut the hell up. Shit, don't start with me; I'll drown your ass too._

_Damn girl, no need to get all hostile. Damn. Anyway if you drown me, you'll drown yourself, I hope you know that._

"_Sounds like a good idea," I said aloud._

"_What sounds like a good idea?"_

_I looked around, "Sleep. But in my bed."_

"_Okay, but straight to sleep."_

"_Deal. See you in a few hours." I slumped down the hall, God I just want to die._

_I finally throw myself down on my bed; I looked up at the time, 7:35. Oh they owe me big for this one. My eyelids felt like lead, I gave a new meaning to the term dead tired. The only thing I could smile about is that the happy couple would indeed be a happy couple, that is unless they had a death wish. _

_My thoughts drifted off to the evening I shared with Rob. He asked me out, I said yes then I took it back. I asked him out, he doesn't show, not that I could blame him. I go down to the gym and flip out, he grabbed me, I take a wild swing at him and then we spar. Which I have admit, Keith couldn't fight himself out of a wet paper bag, much less go toe to toe with me, so the fact that he could spar with me was definitely made him a keeper. Now back to the night, we spar, after which we watched a movie while he massaged my aching muscles. And the kiss, oh God the kiss. Stealing one last look at the clock, I noticed it was pushing 8 o'clock. Wrestling with my own thoughts I drifted off to sleep, smiling. He was right, it has been one hell of a night and I needed to sleep because I had to endure the rest of today. _

"_Tonei," someone pounded on my door, "Tonei, girl open up."_

_Oh fuck. I thought._

"_What?!" I screamed._

__

_Let's back track a little bit, shall we?_

_I'm looking at this man loving him so much I could kiss him, hating him so much I could kill him._

"_The fuck do you want?"_

"_You," was all he said before he kissed me._

_Now why in the hell couldn't he tell me this last night? Men! _

_I pushed back from him long enough to look at him for a little while. I just had to look at him, the man that loved me._

"_Me?"_

"_Yes Casey. You. I tried to tell you this last night, but you flipped out. But I can't blame you."_

"_Good, but why didn't you just say so?"_

"_I don't know, Casey."_

_I kissed him again, just to know that this was real, that I wasn't dream that my baby was standing in front of me making my 6-year-old dream a reality._

"_Jeff are you sure?" I asked. I had to be sure._

"_Positive." He said kissing me again lowering me on to the bed._

_We kissed, we fondled, and now I have a matching hickey on the other shoulder. We were just lying there, my baby holding me like he could never let me go it was at that moment that I realized that I hadn't talked to my best friend yet. Next stop, go update Tonei._

"_Jeff honey, I'll be right back." I said jumping up._

"_Tonei?" he asked me._

"_Oh yeah," I said reaching for the doorknob._

"_Tell her I said thanks."_

"_I will." I said walking out the door._

_Now the fact that she screamed "What?!" from the other side of the door when I knocked couldn't be a good sign._

"_Tonei," I banged, "It's Case, girl open this door."_

_When she opened the door I could see why she was screaming. The girl looked like hell._

"_Damn girl," I said walking pass her, "Comb your hair or something."_

_She slammed the door behind me and when I turned around she looked ready to kill me._

"_Bad night?" I asked her._

"_Bad night?" she shrieked at me "Ask me how much sleep I've gotten Casey?"_

"_How much sleep Tonei?" I asked._

_She looked up at the wall in her room; the clock said 10 after 8._

"_It doesn't matter now, Casey. What happened?" she asked lowering her voice._

"_Oh honey," I said. "I'm sorry. What about your night?"_

"_Oh honey my ass," she yelled, "screw my night. Are you and Skittle boy back together or am I preparing to go to jail for multiple homicide in the first degree?"_

_I started blushing. I know I did. "I was his choice."_

_She just fell back on the bed, "What was your first clue?"_

"_Him knocking on my door this morning."_

"_After we'd been up half the night between your room and Rob's bathroom. After I threatened to kill him countless times, after I talked him to going to see you and after I had to walk him to the door, yeah he knocked. After I threatened to kill him if he didn't knock on the door."_

"_Yeah, after all of that." I said waving my hand._

_She looked up from the bed. "Casey, I'll kick you right in the throat."_

"_Hey, Tonei," I hated it when she was in one of her moods; she was a bitch on wheels._

"_Yeah, Case," she plopped her head back on the bed._

"_Jeff says thank you, and so do I." I said plopping next to her. "You're the best friend a girl ever had." I hugged her._

"_I love you too, Case." She said softly._

"_Come on, let's go eat." I squeezed her._

"_Let me pack, get in the shower and dressed." She said._

"_So about a half an hour?"_

"_Yeah," she said, she really did look exhausted. I wonder how long she's been up._

_I nearly ran back to my room, Jeff had left me a note. 'See you in a few. Jeff'. Aww. I thought holding the note to my chest falling back on the bed. Love is bliss. Though I'm sure Tonei is a little less tolerant right now. Poor thing, I'm not sure I'd do if her and Rob were having issues. Who am I kidding? I would've done whatever it took._

_I jumped in the shower and washed my hair. As I was brushing my teeth I heard a knock on the door. Wrapping up in my favorite robe, it was green with a big dragon down the back I went to the door._

"_Hey Rob, what's wrong?"_

"_Where's Tonei?" he asked, "her room is open, but she's not in it."_

"_I don't know. She might be down in the dining hall, we were suppose to have breakfast."_

"_She doesn't listen to a thing anyone tells her does she?"_

"_Not most of the time no. Why what's going on?"_

"_Never mind," he said, "I'm going to go check to see if she's down there."_

"_Mmm kay." I shrugged and he was gone._

_Wonder what that was all about. Man, too much has gone on in the last 24 hours for me, these people need to slow down and chill out. I got dressed, putting on my baggiest jeans and my brand new punk rock T-shirt. I walked down to Tonei's room and Rob was right, it was opened, but she was nowhere in sight. The bed was made, everything in its place, but she wasn't there. Odd, very odd. I reached in my bag pulled out my cell phone._

"_Rob, you find her?"_

"_Yeah, bring her bag, she down here getting a cup of coffee." He informed me. "Never mind, she has her bag, just shut the door."_

"_Got it, I'm on my way down."_

_I walked out of the room locking the door behind me. I check our keys back in and headed off to eat._

_I've never seen Tonei look so tired, she look liked it took energy simply to blink. She sipped her coffee and ate her croissant gracefully as she sat there next to Rob. I sure as hell would like to know what happened last night to exhaust this girl like this._

"_So Tonei," I started as I sat down to breakfast, "what all did you do last night?"_

_She shot me a look that said, don't ask. So naturally, I asked again._

"_Come on girl, what happened last night?" I glanced over at Rob who was only looking at Tonei anxiously, "Anything special?" _

_She shook her head no. She looked tired even doing that. Something was up, way up and somebody was going to tell me something._

"_Rob, what about you? You do anything interesting last night?"_

_He looked at Tonei; she looked back and shrugged. What the hell?_

"_Oh not much, worked out a little, caught a movie. Then Tonei here called me and asked me to send her Jeff or she was going to kill us. And that was about all."_

_I shrugged. Well this is about odd. Tonei looked as if she was to fall off her chair where she sat. Why was she so tired? _

_And furthermore, what was up with that damn suit she had on?_


	8. Let's Ride

_8_

_When can I just die? First off I was sitting here in a damn suit. Don't even ask me why, I only wear it when I have to and this wasn't one of those times when I needed to. Secondly, I got Casey over here to my left wanting to be all conversational and I got Rob over here on my right staring me down like a lion preying on a gazelle. I couldn't bear to tell her that I'd been up all night on account of her. _

"_Sure you're okay?" he asked me again._

"_I'm fine Rob, thanks." I said sipping my second cup of coffee; I was going to need all the caffeine they could shoot me up with._

"_Just checking. You have been up for 24 hours straight."_

_Oh keep reminding me why don't you? I know how long I've been up. I've been up for this long before and I'll be fine this time too._

_Jeff came downstairs wrapping his arms around Casey, he mouthed a silent thank you to me and I simply nodded in return. Matt and Amy soon followed suit coming downstairs to joining us for breakfast._

"_How's everybody this morning? Well I hope?" Matt asked shooting a look at Casey and Jeff kissing. "I'll take that as a yes."_

_I nodded, "You do that."_

"_Rough night, huh Tonei?" Matt asked me._

_Do I look like hell? Why does everybody keep asking me that?_

"_No more rough than any other night I've had," I said shooting the happy couple a look._

"_What?" Casey asked innocently. Like she hadn't been at least half, if not more than half of the reason I was up all damn night._

_I just gave her a smile, "Nothing Case. Now if you'll all excuse me for just a second."_

_Rob gave me a nod and for the most part that was all the acknowledgement I got as I left the table. Matt and Amy were stuffing their faces and Jeff and Casey were sucking theirs. Christ, help me. I'm going to need it._

_I scurried off to the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. I looked like hell but I could change that soon. I reached in my purse and popped a No-Doze. That was my little secret, this staying up all hours was nothing new, though, this is the first time it's been a day straight with **no **sleep. Usually I catch like an hour, hour and a half of sleep something. In any event, these little babies were my lifesaver. Now about this suit, it was not about to be the outfit I wore all day long. I felt like a freak. Casey had on her punk rock outfit, Jeff had his normal out of this world ensemble on, both Matt and Amy looked like they stepped out Hot Topic ads, even Rob had on some baggy jeans and a T-shirt. I will just be damned if I walked around in this damn suit and bun all damn day. I took off my suit and placed it back in its bag. I pulled on a short red plaid skirt and one of those crisp white collared shirts. _

_Here's where the true transformation began. I shook my head down from that bun it was in from the time I got of the shower. I shook my head around to give it some body and primped it so that some of the blue streaks cascaded down in my face. I took the shirt and tied it in a knot just below my bosom as to show off my bad ass tattoo on my back and my hot six pack abs. I put a pair of red tinted sunshades on and again pulled on my bondage knee high boots. Still something was missing, but what? I pulled a tube of lipstick, a fire red color, and applied it perfectly to my full lips. I looked myself in the mirror giving myself a final nod. Now that's a little more like it Tonei._

_I walked back out toward the table feeling a lot more confident and a lot less tired_

"_Damn girl," Matt said looking up. Amy socked him in the arm. Serves him right, you don't check out somebody else with your girl sitting right beside you._

"_Why the change?" Rob asked me whispering._

"_You don't like it?" I whispered back throwing him a seductive look._

"_Didn't say that, just asked."_

"_Well this is more me."_

_He threw his hands up in surrender, "Say no more."_

_I shrugged one shoulder, "Won't."_

_Finally everybody finished breakfast and everything, _

"_Everybody ready to go?" Matt asked._

"_Yeah," I said standing slinging my bag over my shoulder._

_Jeff was already grabbing Casey's bag for her throwing it along with his own on his shoulders._

"_Let me get that for you," Rob offered._

_I looked at him over my shades, "That's okay, I can manage."_

"_Sure?"_

_I nodded, "Positive."_

"_Okay, who's riding with who?" Matt asked. Looking over at the affectionate couple he muttered, "As if I even have to ask."_

"_Well while everyone is making up their mind, I'm going to grab some coffee to go."_

"_Okay Tonei," Matt called behind me._

_I thought it was kind of cute the way the boy behind the counter, not much older than Casey or myself, looked as if his eyes were going to bulge right out of his skull. _

"_Can I take your order ma'am?" he asked me._

"_Sure, I'll have a regular coffee, caffeinated, please," I said pretending as if I didn't notice him almost knock over a tray of croissants staring at me. "Oh I'll have a croissant roll if I may as well please,"_

_As he brought my order and I went to pay he refused, "No ma'am, it's on me." He said._

_Isn't that sweet? He wants to see me outside of the hotel. Not going to happen._

"_So ma'am,"_

"_Yes?" I said looking up from my coffee._

"_I was wondering if, if,"_

"_If I had a boyfriend?"_

"_Yes." He said blushing. "I was wondering if we can see each other outside of the hotel."_

"_Oh that's very sweet," I started, but a pair of strong arms that snaked around my waist abruptly interrupted me._

"_Everyone's ready, you're riding with Matt and Amy so that you can get some sleep."_

_I nodded looking at this Adonis of a man with his coffee brown eyes and looked back at this kid behind the counter, yeah okay._

"_Be right there sweet pea," I said to him. I'd be lying if I said with his lips being this close to me if I didn't want to kiss him._

"_Hope she's not being too much trouble, man."_

_He was obviously star-struck because he couldn't say anything. I looked at the boy who had gone stone white concerned he was going to fall out. _

"_Was that just," he looked like he wasn't going to get his entire sentence._

"_RVD? Yeah that was him," I looked down at my coffee and back at this star struck boy, pulling the latest edition of the Raw magazine out of my bag, I handed it to him. Then feeling like it was incomplete I took it back, "Hey Rob, Matt, Jeff, Amy, come here a sec." I called to them._

_The all came in a huddle, Matt piping up, "What's up Tonei?"_

"_Would you all be a doll and sign this magazine for this young man? He's been so helpful and kind to me, that I think it's the least we can do."_

"_Sure," Rob said taking the magazine from my hands and scribbling his autograph on it. Matt, Jeff, Lita, and even Casey took their turns signing their respective names. Finally the magazine made it back to my hands where I scribbled Torque across the front. Then I handed him the book kissing him on the cheek._

"_There you go." I winked at him, took my coffee and croissant and walked behind the group. Now that was fun._

_Once we were all outside the hotel Rob wrapped his arm around me whispering in my ear, "That was sweet."_

_I shrugged one shoulder, "Least I could do. No big deal."_

"_Okay riding arrangements," Matt shouted out. "Casey and Rob, you'll ride with Jeff. Tonei and of course Amy, will ride with me. Any problems?"_

_Rob leaned over to remind me once more that the reason I was riding with Matt and Amy so I could get some sleep while we rode to D.C. I nodded at his concern but the last thing I needed to do right now was sleep. I had a ton of notes to go through and just as many questions to conjure up for quite a few superstars._

"_Let's ride people." Jeff called out._

__

_Hearing my baby shout out, "Let's ride." was by far one of the sexiest things I've ever heard him say. And boy was I ever ready to ride. Okay wait, that came out wrong, on second thought no it didn't._

_I watched as Jeff lowered the backseat in his car and throw Rob his car keys, "There you go, you drive."_

_Does this mean I'm going to spending another intense time in the backseat of this car? Well we have all of our lives to do that. Let me get down to business with Rob here for a second._

"_Jeff," I whispered._

"_Yeah," he looked up at me._

"_Go with me here, I got an idea that more went on last night then they're telling."_

"_What gives you that idea babe?"_

"_I know Tonei, and I know what I witnessed just a few minutes ago."_

_He gave me a slight nod as if didn't care one way or the other._

"_Hey Rob," I asked, "what exactly happened between you and Tonei last night?"_

_Rob, despite the interrogation that was getting ready to commence, remained perfectly calm._

"_Not much really," he said. "After all, she did tell me dating wasn't for her."_

"_So what's with all the touching and all the looks we saw this morning?" Jeff asked jumping in on the fun._

"_Jeff," Rob said without skipping a beat, boy this boy was good. "When you see Casey in an outfit like the one that Tonei's wearing, I know it doesn't happen often, but when you see her, don't you want to touch and look at her?"_

"_Yeah, but Casey is my girlfriend." God sounds good to hear, I wanted to hear him say it over and over and over again. "Tonei is just your friend, or so said you last night."_

_He shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess she is just a friend."_

"_Friends don't touch each other the way you were touching her, Rob," I teased._

_He looked back at me, his eyes twinkling and for the first time I saw why Tonei was gone for this man. Those eyes, amongst other things, were his best feature._

"_I guess you're right Case." He said eyes back on the road, "Why, is she complaining?"_

_What are you kidding?_

"_I haven't even spoke to her since she was threatening to blow the hotel last night."_

"_Oh yes," He said evenly, "She did threaten that. She threatened to drown me."_

"_Me too."_

"_Damn, she was a little agitated last night, huh?" I asked._

"_Just a little," Jeff said pinching his fingers just to show how much. He was so cute sometimes._

"_Yeah, just a little." Rob did the same thing with fingers, imitating Jeff. Nuts, I'm surrounded by nuts, and the crazy thing was, I wasn't popping one and after the night I've had, I should be._

_Jeff whispered in my ear, "Get the feeling there's more to this than they're telling?"_

_I popped him across the head, "What was your first clue? The fact that I just said that no less than ten minutes ago?"_

_He smiled at me right before his lips covered mine. His lips drifted from my lips to my neck, from my neck to my shoulder, and from my shoulder down to 'his' tattoo. If I had to pick a favorite of his tatts, I think it would have to be the one on his leg, the dragon, oh how I love that tattoo. Tonei loves it too, but only because she has a fetish with a nice set of legs. That girl has got one too many fetishes to go into right now, but I'll deal._

_I felt Jeff's hands creep up my shirt and rest lightly on my flat stomach. It took me a while to get that stomach, Tonei and I stayed at the gym on a constant basis to work out. She has a perfect six-pack, my stomach isn't quite as toned, but there's not a drop of fat there. Meanwhile, Jeff's hand found my navel and his fingers were traveling in slow intricate shapes. I believe the boy thought I was a canvas for his next drawing. Not that I minded at all, I've waited little over a year to be able to do this and not feel guilty, or not feel like I was nothing to him but a quick fix if you feel me._

_I moaned my pleasure in his ear, as he was still nibbling on my, excuse me, his tattoo. I couldn't endure another hickey there. Who am I kidding? He could leave marks wherever he wanted. My arms reached for him and he pinned them down sliding on top of me. _

"_Are you ready to do this Casey?" he whispered kissing my ear. _

_Was it possible for a man to do all of that all at once? His lips being in so many places, doing so many things all at once, it was amazing to me. _

"_Yeah," I was ready as I was going to ever be. "I'm ready."_

_He lifted my shirt leaving a trail of butterfly light kisses from the seam in my bra to my navel. My belly was doing flips, I was squirming under him but he was strong enough to pin me down, but then he had the button of my pants between his teeth. Oh my God this was it. And it felt so good. It was then and only then that I realized this car was moving because Rob hit a bump. All damn, that ruined it. We both looked up at him._

"_My bad." He said looking up at the rear view._

"_Damn," Jeff muttered, "I'm never going to get this done."_

_I kicked my legs, whining in tantrum. Why? Why? Why? Why?_

"_Kind of forgot I was here, huh guys?" Rob joked._

_You know, I can't lie, yeah I kind of did. I zoned out as Jeff was exploring my body._

"_I knew you were here the whole time." I said sitting up._

"_Uh, Casey, your shirt, honey." Rob said._

_I looked down and saw that it was still up showing everyone a peek of my lace bra and the full cups they held._

"_Oh damn," I said pulling it down immediately. Just showing all my business to everybody._

"_It's okay Case, we all grown," Rob said with a wink._

_I blushed. Wait until Tonei finds out that Jeff and me were making out while her sort of boyfriend sort of friend drove the damn car. _

_I ought kick him in the back of the head though. He knew that bump was there damn it, he was just jealous. Though I don't know why, if I was into girls, I take a run at her. Tonei was beautiful, sexy as hell._

"_I'm sorry," Jeff whispered to me._

_I wrapped my arms around him and lied back in the car. It felt good to hold this man in my arms and know he was my man. I know that he still have the matter of his girlfriend at home but we will deal with that in due time. _

"_It's okay Jeff, it's okay." I said._

_For now I guess I could be content with this. I'm still going to kick Rob in the back of his head for this bump in the road. I was too ready to give this man every part of my mind, my body my soul. Damn Rob, I hope he fall on his boys in the ring tonight._

_I looked over at Jeff; he had fallen asleep in my arms. I sat up rolling him off to one side he didn't even notice. Damn that boy was heavy sleeper._

"_So Rob," I said leaning up on the seat, "really. Jeff can't hear me he's sleeping, what really happened between you and my sis last night?"_

_He sighed as if he knew I wasn't going to let this subject go, and he was right. _

"_Nothing really Case, really." He said _

"_Tell me the truth," I pressed on. "Come on, really."_

_He let out an exasperated sigh, "You aren't going to let this go are you?"_

_I nodded, "Not by a long shot. So come on," I pushed his shoulder playfully, "tell."_

"_Okay, but first I have to ask, what really happened between her and her boyfriend?"_

_Damn, talk about a touchy subject. I can't do it. I'll have to let Tonei tell this one._

"_All I can tell you is to ask her, and let her tell it. I think it's better coming from her."_

_He nodded understandingly. "Got you. Well really, all we did was spar in the gym, ending up in some very, uhm, compromising positions."_

_I raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"_

"_Uhm yeah, and I'd be lying if I told you I didn't like that girl."_

"_I know you would," I said, "and I'd be lying if I said she didn't like you back."_

"_Really? You think so?" he looked like a kid with an all access Toys 'R' Us pass._

"_I know so Rob," I said patting his shoulder, "you just need to be as patient as possible with her. Because with the asshole hurting her the way he did, I'm surprised she let you near her."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah, dude there's something special about you. Trust me, I've seen a lot meet their death with that girl."_

"_Thanks Case," he reached back and patted my hand. _

"_No problem," I said lying back to join my man in his slumber._

_I still can't believe he was that close, and he hit a damn bump in the road. I have way too much pent up frustration for this. I don't see how Tonei does it. And it's by choice, not by chance. I mean doesn't she feel like pulling her hair out sometimes? I'll have to ask her about it sometime, but in the mean time, I'm going to sleep._


	9. On The Road

_9_

_Well, riding with Matt and Amy was quite an experience I thought as I popped two more No-Doze. The one thing was I did enjoy in the fact that their conversation helped me to stay up and that was a good thing._

"_So, Tonei," Amy said, "they're going to try you at the plant huh?"_

"_Well I've already been at the plant for like 2 years before I got this job."_

"_Oh really?" Matt looked up at me through the rear view._

"_Yeah, and the fact that I'm athletic helps a lot, and the fact that I've been trained in martial arts."_

"_Oooh, martial arts." Amy and Matt exchanged looks. Oh hell, they are getting ready to start in. "So, have you showed Rob your martial arts skills?"_

"_Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Matt asked looking back up at me through the rear view._

"_Oh would you two stop it?" I said I couldn't help but giggle at Matt, the goof nugget._

"_No really, girl I see how he be looking at you," Matt teased._

"_And I see how you look at him," Amy piped in._

_I thought about it, you couldn't help but marvel at the perfection that is RVD. If you could, then there was either one of two things wrong, one you were a man, and two you were blind._

"_Well he's cute," I said finally, "I'll have to admit that. But as for everything else, he's just a friend, you know. Sort of like you and Matt were." Okay way bad example._

"_Uh huh," Matt said, "exactly."_

_I pushed his head playfully, "Oh stop it you."_

"_I'm just saying," He said laughing._

"_Yeah, well keep saying it," I laughed with him, "to yourself, that is."_

"_Okay," he surrendered, "okay."_

_I got back to writing notes and though I had three men to interview that night, my notes became more intense on Mr. Monday Nite. He was my next subject for 'Syren's Liar' and we were going to have to sit down and do a formal interview. That was going to be fun; I was sooo looking forward to that one. I rolled my eyes. In my year in the WWE, I have run across more hot men than you could ever, ever imagine. I mean they come out of the woodwork I kid you not. I've done countless interviews with all these gorgeous, luscious, come here baby I'm ready to eat you alive men and none has ever given me the jitters before. Well I mean not like this. Rob was driving me up one wall and down the other. I made a vow that I wouldn't mix business with pleasure, and damn it, I'm keeping that vow._

"_Rob says you didn't sleep last night. He told us that's why he volunteered for you to ride with us so you can get some sleep." Matt piped up slicing into my thoughts. Though I must say, I was grateful for the distraction._

"_Oh yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. I'll catch a nap once we get into our hotel and settled." I lied. There was no way I was getting any sleep today either. I'll be okay though, just so long as I get a good supply of coffee and keep my pack of No-Doze close, I'd be good to go._

"_You're sure?" Matt said._

"_Oh yeah, dude, there are times when I've been up for longer than this. Just don't tell Casey, because she'd have a cow."_

"_Okay."_

_Just then my cell phone rang, I checked the display. It was Rob. Oh heaven on earth, he's another one._

_I picked it up, yawning into the phone as I did for the affect._

"_Oh honey, did I wake you?"_

"_No," I said, "What's up?"_

"_Oh nothing, just checking up on you."_

"_Oh well I'm fine." This time I had to stifle a yawn. Boy this was going to be easy to hide. I rolled my eyes._

"_Okay, well," he said, "I know we have to have that interview for the magazine. How about we take care of that tonight?"_

"_Sure thing." I said swallowing another yawn. This was going to be a long day._

"_Okay honey, after the show sometime?"_

"_Yeah, I'll let you know." My caffeine high was crashing big time. Soon I was going to need a caffeine pick up or be picked up off the floor._

"_Okay hon, see you in a few."_

_In a few, for the first time I looked up and saw the familiar landmarks that made D.C. Damn, we're here already?_

"_Yeah." I snapped off the cell phone._

_We pulled into the Washington Suites Plaza. All I could think is, man all these rooms have beds. Soft big beds all that I could stretch on all by myself, or with a certain brown haired mart—Stop it Tonei! Damn it girl concentrate. You have too much to do to be worried about who you are sharing a bed with. I grabbed my bag and looked around. _

"_Tonei," Casey put her arm around me, "you okay babe?"_

"_Oh, girl, I'm fine." My head was killing me, "I just need some coffee, I got a hell of a night ahead of me."_

_Casey raised her eyebrows, "I'll bet you do. Does it include Rob?"_

"_Yes it does."_

"_Thought so."_

"_Rob, Kane, and that kid he hangs with that bounces around in the cape."_

"_All work Tonei,"_

_I walked into the hotel, "You know it." I called over my shoulder._

_I ran over to the cafeteria to grab some more coffee, and some extra mix so that I could make some for myself once I got up to my room. That is after I got up to my room, because I heard Rob's voice from around the corner. Luckily for me, I heard the elevator open and close. I sipped my coffee as I walked toward the steps. The world will bleed for this, I swear it will. _

_I made my way up to my room, the king sized bed looked so inviting but I had to finish my notes and write down the questions I was going to ask both Kane and the Hurricane, the current tag team champions. That was going to be some interview, because first of all, Shane a.k.a. the Hurricane was as nutty as a fruit basket. And can you blame him, look at who he's friends with yes, our favorite rainbow haired menace, Mr. Jeff Hardy._

_I smiled to myself as I sat down on the bed, okay, Jeff wasn't a menace, but I swear if he ever puts me through this again, I'll strangle him. Oh and I haven't forgotten about Casey, I'll just drown her happy ass._

_A few hours later and an episode of me almost pulling my hair out I just decided to take a shower. Everybody in the WWE was used to Casey's and my weird way of dressing, so leaving on this outfit won't shock anyone, but it is bound to turn a few heads. _

_I jumped in the shower feeling the heat engulf me. Damn this felt good. I was so busy in the shower that I didn't hear anyone come in. I came out and there he was, studying my CD collection. I yelped and ran back into the bathroom sticking my head out the door._

"_Rob!" I squealed._

"_Huh?" he looked up from my CD's. _

"_How did you get in here?"_

_He put the CD case on the bed beside him looking up at me with those sparkling brown eyes, the kind of eyes that no matter what he did, he could do no wrong._

"_Well, you really ought to learn how to lock you door mija."_

_Mija, doesn't that mean my little girl? That bitch. It's kind of cute though._

"_Well, you should learn to knock then, mio."_

_There, there's a little Italian for his ass. Hit me with Spanish, will he? I'll fix him._

"_Well are you going to come out of the bathroom?"_

_I looked down at my current dilemma, I wasn't exactly what I would call dressed. And I didn't know if that entirely a bad thing. He was dangling one of my yin yang towels in front of me. _

"_Will you be needing one of these?"_

_Maybe not, I thought, as I looked at him, maybe not._

__

_Well damn. I was so close this time. I thought as I pulled my Jeff T-shirt on. This was cut with a razor down the sides. Amy helped me with it; it hugs my figure nicely. That girl has great taste, it's no wonder her, Tonei and I get along so well._

"_Hey Case, I'm going to go talk to Matt okay?"_

_I looked at him over my shoulder, "Yeah okay." And I watched his cute little hips walk out the door. Sometimes I think it's illegal for a man to be that damn sexy. Hell for two men to be that damn sexy, hell for 99 of the WWE locker room to be that sexy, but who's keeping track?_

_I guess this would be a good time to go check on Tonei. I haven't talked to the girl all day today, except this morning when she looked like she was ready pass out. _

_I walked down the hall to Tonei's room and found the most normal thing. Tonei had forgotten to lock her door yet again. I peeked through the door and saw Rob sitting on Tonei's bed holding up one of her towels. He was sort of dangling it in front of himself like he was taunting someone, but I didn't see Tonei anywhere. Then I heard her whine._

"_Rob, give me my towel,"_

_My mouth fell open, oh damn. Tonei is in there buck ass naked and Rob is holding her towel, man this ought to be good._

_Someone snaked their arms around me nearly scared me to death. I had to cover my mouth to keep them from hearing me._

"_What you looking at?"_

"_Jeff," I whispered, "Tonei is in this room assed out, and Rob is dangling a towel in front of her. I think he's like daring her to come out of the room naked."_

"_No shit?"_

_I shook my head. "It's a trip ain't it?"_

"_Well what do you think she's going to do?"_

"_Well, whatever it is, your nosey ass won't be 'round to see it. She may come out of there naked."_

"_That's the best part," he said kissing my cheek walking off, "I love you Casey."_

_I swear if he had been anyone else, he'd be lying on the floor trying to pick up the teeth I knocked out of his mouth, but it's Jeff, so what can I say? Anyway, I heard her again, except this time it wasn't a whine, and it wasn't a plea for a towel._

"_Robert, if you see them now, you can't see them again."_

_I watched the towel soar through the air at her slender arm reach out and grab it._

"_Thank you Rob."_

_Well damn, can you believe this? He was that close to seeing her goods and she didn't let him. I'll be damned._

_I closed the door again; Tonei and I would have to chat about this later. I will never understand that girl. Had that been Jeff and me we both be calling off work. Boy, she was going to have to pick up the pace or someone else was going to snatch that boy up. Damn, she's known him the entire year we've had this job. She better get with the program._

_I decided it was time to kick this little rendezvous into hyper gear. I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Rob's number._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Rob, where are ya?"_

"_Oh, I'm just hanging, why what's up is it Tonei?"_

_Oh that motherfucker, like he ain't sitting right in there with her._

"_No, I think she's asleep." I said, "but are you guys going out tonight?"_

"_No, we do have to sit down and do that formal though."_

"_Oh really?" I said, "Why don't you take her out for a drink or something, you can do your interview out."_

"_Good idea." He said back into the phone. I could hear Tonei singing from the bathroom. He is so in direct violation. "See you during the show Rob."_

"_Oh yeah, don't tell Tonei," he lowered his voice considerably, "but they are going to keep her on as Torque."_

_Oh well damn, this is Tonei's dream come true. _

"_Oh well damn," I said, "but why aren't we telling her?"_

"_Because honestly, I don't think she can handle it right now."_

"_Why?" _

"_Just trust me Case."_

"_Okay, later."_

"_See ya."_

_Oh hell, they didn't have sex did they? Why the hell can't she handle this? That girl is one of the most levelheaded people I know. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't know if I was coming or going._

_Okay, so I can't tell my best friend that her life long dream has come true. Man that's a real bummer. More like a kick in the ass. I really think that she should know, and you know what, I think I'm going to tell her. After all, Rob is going on an assumption that Tonei can't handle that kind of news. I'm going on pure knowledge that she can, on second thought, let it come from the execs, that way she can come and surprise me. Yeah, way better idea._

_Well I had to share this news with someone, so I ran in the direction of my hotel room to track down the love of my life._

"_Jeffie," I cried, "you're never going to believe this one."_

_His eyes got big as saucers, "She came out naked didn't she?" he asked in mock excitement. "And damn it, I missed it." He snapped his fingers, "Damn."_

_I smacked him on the leg, he was a damn fool, always was probably always would be. Anyway, on to the exciting news._

"_They are going to keep Tonei on as Torque."_

"_Really?" he asked, "Is that what she wanted?"_

"_Yeah, for like ever."_

"_Well then I'm glad it's happening for her, meanwhile what happens to her column?"_

"_Knowing Tonei, Miss Workaholic herself, she'll do both."_

_He shook his head, "So she'll be Syren and Torque? That girl does work too much. Damn she spends more time with her head in that notepad of hers than she spends doing anything else."_

"_I'm starting to believe that notepad is her life, and I really, really don't want to see that happen you know?"_

_He kissed my forehead, "Yeah baby I know."_

"_Well, let's get ready to head out. Where's your brother?"_

"_If I know Matt, he's where he always is."_

"_Anywhere Amy is?" I asked._

"_You mean anywhere food is?" he asked back._

"_You know it."_

_Well it was time to go, I'm sure Tonei and Rob knew that already waiting for us downstairs, because if there's one thing Tonei hates, it's to be late, to be late and to be unprepared are her pet peeves. And trust me she is always prepared and always punctual._

_Jeff and I headed downstairs and true to form Tonei was leaning against the van looking over her notes for the evening, or so I assume._

"_All set and ready to go?" As if I even needed to ask. Like I said, Tonei is always set and ready to go._

_She nodded, not even looking up. Of course she knew it was me but I'd at least care for the satisfaction of acknowledgement, damn._

_Rob came skipping downstairs still dressed in just jeans and a T-shirt, but even still he was a nice looking man and you could see very well what it was he had to offer, and then some._

"_Everybody all set?" he asked. Amateur._

_Tonei just nodded again without some much as a peek from what she was doing. I tell you, she gives a whole new meaning to the word, dedicated. But one has to be a mistress of her craft, I should know, it took all of my life to be a mistress of mine._

"_What's with Tonei?" Rob asked._

"_Ignore her, she's just working, she's not going to look up from that tablet."_

"_Sure not." She piped up not missing a beat. Bitch, I thought as I smiled at her._

_Rob walked over to her as calm as ever and without so much as a single word, took the tablet from her hands. Both Jeff and I drew in a breath. Was that damn boy crazy or did he just have a death wish?_

_It was only then did Tonei's head surface above her shoulder blades, she looked at Rob seemingly in respect and nodded slightly._

"_Very well then." She said and was silent._

_Oh hell, I thought, this could get real ugly, real quick._

"_I told you T, you work too much." Rob said quietly._

_Amen to that, now I had to agree with the boy there even if I didn't exactly agree with his tactics of getting her to back off a little. I looked up and Tonei did nothing but gracefully bow her head slightly once more._

_Uttering the words like a queen, "Very well then, sir." She said._

_Oh hell, it just got ugly and I don't even think Rob realizes it. _

_Jeff leaned over to me and whispered in my ear nervously, "Is this bad?"_

_I leaned over toward him, "Oh yeah."_

"_That's what I thought."_

_Just then, Matt and Amy waltz down the steps. I was thankful for the distraction, because that moment was way to tense for mere words to describe._

"_Same driving arrangements or no?" Matt said._

"_Same." Tonei piped up._

_I couldn't help but shake my head. Rob doesn't even realize that he just fell from grace with Tonei. I haven't known too many people with the balls to take Tonei from her work or take her work from her. But all in the same, maybe this is just what she needs and she has no idea yet. Maybe there's a method to Rob's madness, because taking her work from her was definitely madness. I couldn't deal with it all right now. For now all I wanted to do was get behind the steering wheel of that beautiful black car and just ride. Just ride._

_I hold my hands up fully expecting for Jeff to throw me the keys to his car. _

"_What?" he said._

"_Keys," I said. My nerves are jumping slightly and I just want to ride. I don't think that Rob knows just how bad he has fucked up. But instead of flipping off like I expected, she just nodded and was so graceful. Well who is she and what the hell has she done with my best friend?_

"_I'll drive." Rob said still holding Tonei's tablet in his hands. And Jeff just tossed him the keys. Oh I am so in the twilight zone._

"_Good." Jeff said as we all got into the car._

_Once we were in the car and settled I hissed at Jeff._

"_I wanted to drive."_

_He kissed me, "I'm waiting."_

_I obliged him, kissing and suckling his neck and shoulders. What? Did you think I was I stupid? Not by a long shot._

"_Casey," he whispered._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

_Oh damn that felt good to hear._

"_I love you too Jeffie."_

_I sat up and looked at Rob. Poor dope, he just didn't know._

"_Hey Rob, pretty ballsy thing you did taking Tonei's notes like that."_

_He shrugged in his normal way. _

"_No I'm serious, I don't even take Tonei's work from her."_

_Again, he just shrugged. Now what the fuck is going on here? Really now, this made no sense._

"_It's the first time in a year I've ever seen it done." Jeff admitted._

_He shrugged again, man I wanted to shake the shit out of him._

"_First time for everything." He said as we pulled into the MCI center._

"_You're right." I said._

_I was going to let Tonei handle this. There are a million reasons why she reacted like she did, one of them being all out exhaustion. Well, Tonei I'll let you deal, this one is definitely on you_

_I walked in with Jeff as we walked to his locker room I needed to load my camera, and he wanted to take another nap. The boy didn't do anything outside of sleep, and drive people crazy that is._

"_That moment between Rob and Tonei," he began._

"_Yeah," I took my camera out of my bag._

"_Pretty intense, right?"_

"_Oh yeah, but you know what, I'm going to so let Tonei handle this one."_

"_Good idea."_

"_Oh, you know they are trying Tonei out tonight?"_

"_Are they?"_

"_Yeah, I thought you knew that."_

"_No, I didn't." he said shaking his head. Knowing him, he probably forgot. "How are they going to do it?"_

"_Hell I don't know. Probably going to have some chick come out there and they are going to roll around."_

_Jeff smiled. I popped him on the arm._

"_What?" he cried._

"_She wants more than to be a chick for a chick fight. You know that."_

"_Yeah I know, but I was thinking it would be cool as hell to watch Tonei roll around in that skirt." He smirked again, "Casey you know I love you."_

_I tell you, it's times like this when I love him the most, when he's just lunching out and having a ball with life._

"_Oh really?" I asked him, "Well maybe you should let her drive your Corvette."_

"_I like it better when you drive," he came behind me kissing me on my neck._

_That sent a shiver through me. The bastard, he always knew just how to touch me. It just wasn't fair._

"_Jeff," I pushed him using my butt, "back off me."_

"_And what if I don't?" he came back for round two._

_So much for this self-control I was exhibiting just minutes ago. Because for now I was only exhibiting lust, the lust for the only man who could tame me._

_Finally after about a half an hour or so of furious making out, and two hickeys on his, never mind, we had to reluctantly stop and check in for work. Damn the world, it was just getting good._

"_Stage call," the stage manager called, "Casey?"_

"_I'm here, I'm here."_

"_Make me proud," he called back._

"_Don't I always?" I said back as I poised myself to shoot my first picture._


	10. Sick

_I'm too tired to care that Rob has my notes. Besides that I always have a back up on PC. I always entered my notes and such on my laptop and transfer it to a disc. Mr. Big Stuff, think faster next time._

"_Tonei how are you holding up?" Matt asked glancing in his rear view mirror._

"_I'm good Matt, thanks." I told him when actuality it was a miracle to even me that I was still upright. _

_This has literally been the day from hell. Though I must admit it was rather fun to play with Rob as he teased me about a towel. I have to remember to lock the hotel doors behind me. We pulled in behind Jeff's black Corvette, sexy car I must admit. I have a car fetish and I'll be the first to admit that his car was hot, no wonder Casey loves it like she does._

"_We're here," Matt announced turning off the engine._

_I hopped out the car immediately grabbing my bags. I had to go set up with all the directors and such so that I knew what segment to do what._

"_Catch up with you guys later," I called over my shoulder to everyone. And then remembering I ran up to Rob and quickly took my tablet from his hands before he could think about it. I jogged away from him with my bondage boots jingling with each step, "Think faster next time," I called over my shoulder disappearing into the building._

"_Damn Tonei," the stage manager commented, "these notes are excellent. And the questions for Rob's formal are great."_

"_Thank you." I was popping yet another pill. I would have to up my dosage or something. This was the forth one yet._

"_Okay, so you meet with Shane and Glenn in the forth segment, right before they are up to defend their titles, okay?"_

"_That's fine, but I have an idea, what if it's like Syren sneaking into the 'boys' locker room?"_

"_Wonderful idea, I like it. Let me just run it past the boys and I'll get back to you before the segment."_

"_Good deal." I said. Halfway through the worse part Tonei, I chanted to myself, halfway through the worse part._

_I walked over to refreshments for my umpteenth cup of coffee and a lemon swirl Danish. _

"_Hey Tonei," Tazz called out. Tazz was one half of the announce team on SmackDown! and a well accomplished wrestler._

"_What's up T," I called back._

"_The boys in the back have approved," his informed me with his thick Brooklyn accent. "So you can do your interview there."_

"_Good," I sipped my coffee, "Thanks."_

"_Hey, you doing okay kid?" Tazz asked. He had a knack for sensing when something was wrong with me. I swear most of them were like fathers to us._

"_Yeah, I'm fine Tazz, I'm probably just coming down with something."_

"_Well put that damn coffee down and drink some hot tea and lemon."_

_I swear they were just like mothers too sometimes. "Will do Tazz, thanks." I kissed him on the cheek._

"_Have a good one." Tazz said walking pass me._

_Okay it was becoming obvious to a few people that I was off. If I could just make it through tonight, I would have a good nights sleep._

"_Hey has anyone seen Mark?" I asked around. I needed someone at least halfway sane to talk to._

"_Yeah, he's in the back."_

"_Okay." I walked toward the back of the arena and knocked on the door. "Mark are you there?"_

"_Sure darlin' come on in." he looked up from his magazine. "Time for one of our world famous talks again huh?"_

"_No, not really," I lied shutting the door behind me, "Just came to shoot the breeze."_

"_Oh," he said, his green eyes focused on me, "Well I hear Syren is one of the hottest new journalists on the scene,"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, and Torque I have a feeling will follow suit,"_

"_And how do you get this feeling?"_

"_The votes on According to them Torque is coming right on up in the world."_

"_Then I'm flattered."_

"_Good you should be. What are you doing tonight?"_

"_Syren interviews the tag champs tonight," I said._

"_Is that all?" he asked._

"_Well that and Torque will accompany RVD to the ring tonight."_

"_I see. Is that bothering you?"_

"_Nope," I shook my head. _

"_Then what is it?"_

"_Nothing really," I said, "Except I think I'm losing my mind Mark." I swallowed back tears._

"_This wouldn't have anything to do with Rob would it?"_

_Damn what was he psychic?_

"_You know you can't hide anything from me," he said patting the chair next to him. "Come sit down, tell me about it."_

"_Well I like him," I started._

"_But?" he prompted._

"_But you know what happened between Keith and I,"_

"_More than you know," he said quietly._

"_I don't understand." I said. No one knew all that happened between Keith and I. Not even Casey._

"_I know that it goes deeper than you are telling everyone," he said softly, "and now what you need to do is sit down and tell Rob about it. He has to understand how deep the wounds really go."_

_I sighed, my whole body heaved as I did. I was so tired, and what Mark was saying was making sense._

"_What's wrong with you darlin'?" he asked me holding my face in his big hands. "Did you sleep?" Damn it, I hated it when he knew I hadn't slept. I always got a lecture afterward, it never failed._

"_Hell no," he raised his eyebrow, "Casey and Jeff had a fight last night." Mark threw his hands up in agitation, "Yeah I know."_

"_What the hell could they possibly have to fight about? What colors to dye their hair next?"_

"_Tell me about it. Well anyway I was up all night with Jeff trying to get him to go talk to her." I shook my head, "I've slept maybe a half an hour, if I slept that long. Which was all well and fine because I needed to get at least halfway through Syren's Lair."_

"_Oh shit, baby, go home somewhere."_

"_I can't Mark, I have a job to do."_

"_I know, hell we all have a job to do but damn, this is getting to be a routine. And if I see you pop another pill,"_

"_I'll be fine, I'm on caffeine out the ass."_

"_I can tell your pupils look like saucers." He turned my head from side to side; "and that isn't healthy. Look, as soon as you get out of here, I want you in bed. If you don't I'll kick your ass from here to Virginia, got it?"_

"_Is that a threat Mark?" I asked a smirk tickling the sides of my lips._

_He smiled that devilish grin of his, his green eyes sparkling, "That's a promise young lady." He paused as I got up to leave, "Rob is a good guy, just give him a chance, k?"_

_I look back and give him a slight nod; it's about all I can do. I don't have the energy to do much else. _

_I think about it and then I run back to kiss him on the forehead, "Thank you Mark, best dad a girl could have."_

"_Please girl, between you and the other girls here, you guys are some of the best daughters a guy could have." He chuckled, "Now go on. The quicker you finish interviewing people, the faster you can get out of here."_

"_Right." I said as I made my way out of his section and down toward the tag champs. I was dizzy as hell but I was able to focus with a few deep breaths and a few swings of my head to get the cobwebs loose._

"_Ready Tonei?" the director called into my headset._

"_Whenever you are." I called back._

"_Good then you're on in 5...4...3...2...you're on."_

"_I think we have the lovely Syren with the freaks of the WWE." King announced._

"_Yes, let's move to Syren where she is standing back with WWE tag team champions. Syren," J.R. cued._

"_Thank you J.R. I'm standing here with Kane and the Hurricane, current Tag Team Champions. Guys as you are ready to take on the challenge in the form of Y2J Chris Jericho and Christian, what comments do you have for them?"_

"_Well Citizen Syren, Kane and I didn't become champions for no reason. I'm sure we will have no problem keeping our tag team titles," Hurricane answered me, "Isn't that right Kane?"_

_Kane just nodded his head, he didn't take well to talking too much lately; he just let stood there and let The Hurricane run his super hero mouth._

"_I know you aren't concerned, but as you know Christian is a former 7 time tag champion and Y2J is no push over," I blinked, I was dying here. "Is there any respect there?"_

"_Sure, there's respect for their ability to perform in the ring, and let's face it, as of late they have been successful which is why they have this shot at our titles. But let's see what happens when they get out there against the Hurri...Kane."_

"_And you're off," the voice rang in my headset._

_It's hard to say what happened after that. For a second I was dead on my feet. I thought I was blacking out but I wasn't. Wow, Mark wasn't kidding, it might be in my best interest to get some sleep._

"_Tonei, you're okay?" Glenn asked as we were off the air._

"_Oh yeah, dude I'm fine. I have to go, Rob will be asking about me soon, we're up next."_

"_You take care of yourself out there Syren." Shane called after me._

"_It's Torque." I said with a grin._

_I tightened the tie of my crisp white shirt, ran my hand down the pleat of my plaid skirt, and swung my hair once more for body. _

"_And trust me," I said to myself, "I will."_

_Tonight was my try out. Try as they might they couldn't keep it from me. Tonight, Christian was going to cost Rob a match by super kicking me for costing him the Intercontinental Championship on Raw. If I made this look good then I was meant to wrestle, and I was meant to wrestle. We walked through the curtain together; this was going to be my night._

"_The following non-title match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Torque, from Battle Creek, Michigan, weighing in at 237 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Rob...Van...Dam." We did his patented double thumb pose together, then as with any man he had to show off his prized possessions, first holding his newly one title belt in the air, then twirling me around. I bent over slightly for the audience, because this one as with all my skirts was super short._

"_And his opponent, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 275 pounds, Rhyno."_

_You know what many people don't realize is, these guys are huge, monstrous even, but as big as they are, they are big old puppies. And Rhyno is no exception, he so soft spoken it's ridiculous, he winked at me as he entered the ring, he was my buddy._

_The two men locked it up in the center of the ring. I walked around to stand near Casey who was as usual snapping pictures at ringside. I, like her, loved to watch the boys perform because it was often times so graceful especially when either of our boyfriends, wait did I just say that? I looked up because it was that time, it's showtime._

__

_Did Christian just kick her? I smiled. This was cool how they were really getting Tonei involved in the development of this story. I looked up again. Did her head just hit that canvas with a blood-curdling thud? Better yet, is an EMT team carrying her out of the ring? I looked up at Christian, he was trying his best to stay in character, but his eyes were giving him away. He didn't mean to kick her that hard. But it didn't look as if he'd kicked her hard at all. He barely touched her. Oh my God. No one told me about this, and I take by the look of sheer horror on the face of Rob that one no one told him either. Oh this is bad, this isn't good at all, I thought._

_I snapped pictures of the Hurricane and Kane as they made their way to the ring. Just then someone was speaking through my headset._

"_Casey?"_

"_Yeah," I said as I snapped a picture of the man that kicked my best friend in the skull. The bastard!_

"_Don't worry, it was all for show,"_

"_Oh, cool."_

"_How's everything out there?"_

"_Great, getting some great shots out here."_

"_Good glad to hear it."_

_Then I heard some rustling, and a lot of panicking backstage._

"_What's going on back there? Somebody talk to me." I demanded._

"_Casey has Tonei been sick lately?"_

"_Not to my knowledge. We've been together all day and she's been fine." I told him, "Why? What's wrong with her?"_

"_Well she just fainted in Sean's arms."_

"_Sean O'Haire?"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_What the fuck?"_

"_Hold on for me, the EMT's are checking on her."_

"_Tell me what's wrong with her."_

_There was a long pause and then they finally came back on line._

"_They say she's exhausted and she's dehydrated to say the least. " _

"_What?!"_

"_Has she slept here lately?"_

"_We split up around 3 or 4 this morning and she was fine then. I assume she just went to sleep. What are they saying? What are they doing to her?"_

"_They say they are going to have to set her up an IV and see to it that she's admitted for observation. Now Casey I know you are upset, but can you answer me a few questions?"_

"_Yeah what's up? What do you need to know?"_

"_Does she have any sicknesses that you know of?"_

_My head was spinning as I snapped the next picture of Y2J with the Hurricane in the Walls of Jericho._

"_She has an anxiety disorder." I told him._

"_Okay is she allergic to any meds?"_

"_She's allergic to morphine,"_

"_Okay," he said._

"_Who's going with her?" Tonei needed someone to go with her. I didn't want her to be in that hospital alone and not have anyone there with her._

"_Don't worry we'll take good care of her."_

"_Someone needs to go with her," I reiterated._

"_We'll make sure someone accompanies her."_

"_Yeah, you do that."_

_Just then out of nowhere, Rob came bolting down to the ring chair in hand. Somehow I knew it had Christian's name on it. In the lightening quick way that made him who he is, he gave Christian a spinning heel kick smashing the chair back into his face. I snapped the picture as Shane pinned Christian. Rob just cost Christian and Jericho the tag team titles. But the tag team gold may not be nearly as much as Christian cost Rob, this is personal I thought as I snapped a picture of Rob as he walked back up the ramp backwards. His eyes spoke volumes. I know what he was thinking; I was thinking the same thing. She had better come out of this okay._

_I looked up at the Oval-Tron and saw as Josh Matthews got an interview with Rob._

"_Rob, Rob," Josh Matthews pulled his arm, "any word on Syren's condition?"_

_Rob eyes look hard as bricks, "No, no word yet. But I'm going to that hospital, and I'm going to sit with her. And I'm going to nurse her back to health, and when I get back, Christian, your tall, lanky, string bean ass is all mine."_

_Damn, that was quite the promo there. But that was for show; inside I know he had to be a wreck, him and Jay both. I mean don't get me wrong, for the EMT's to come out and put Tonei on a gurney and everything, it was good for show. And the fans wouldn't have to know that it was real. But it was, it was more real than anything._

_The show ended finally with these angered remarks from Michael Cole and Tazz._

"_How badly hurt is Torque? She was wheeled off on a gurney for God's sake. That Christian is nothing more than a damn bully. That young lady didn't deserve that." Michael Cole yelled._

"_I know her as Syren. But Syren, Torque, whatever you want to call her, she's a good friend of mine, a colleague of mine. I took her under my wing when she first got here. You're right Cole, no female deserves to be treated like that."_

"_Well certainly no lady." Michael shook his head, "I just hope she's okay." And we were off the air._

_I rushed right into Jeff's arms, "What do you know? Where is she?" I was hysterical with tears._

"_Providence Hospital." Jeff told me, "Casey I need you to calm down. Rob's a wreck, you're a wreck, and I can't possibly do this without you. I can't."_

_I just collapsed against him. There was no way this could be happening. They said she was dehydrated and exhausted to say the least. Her head hit that canvas hard as hell too. She might've collapsed as Jay was kicking her. And speak of the devil, just as I thought of him Jay ran up to us._

"_Guys, Guys, where's Tonei?" he asked._

"_She's at the hospital."_

"_Why? What's wrong with her? There's no way she should have needed to go to the hospital for that kick. I barely connected with her."_

"_It wasn't the kick Jay," Jeff told him. I was too far gone to tell anybody anything._

"_Oh God, then what was it?"_

"_Jay, don't you go crazy on me." Jeff commanded. "I need you. Casey isn't going to be much good right now, and Rob, we don't even want to talk about the rampage he's on."_

"_Rampage?" Jay was frantic, "Well where is he? Is he with her?"_

"_No, I'm right here."_

"_Rob," we all said as we turned around to him._

"_I don't understand, she was fine. She was fine."_

"_They say she's exhausted, they say she's dehydrated, and they say that's the least of her worries," I said screaming, "what the hell is going on?"_

_Jeff held me close, "Please Casey, I need you. Please. I can't do this without you."_

_Well he was going to have to, because I couldn't do it. My best friend was in the hospital and I didn't know why so he was going to have to learn how to deal with a very hysterical Casey._

"_Come on," Matt called out. "Let's go."_

"_Thank God," Jeff looked up at the sky, "I needed another calm one. Because between this one, and that one over there," he nodded his head toward Rob who Jay was trying to calm down._

"_Yeah, well Rob, you and Casey ride with Jeff, Amy and Jay will ride with me." _

_Jeff perked, "Let's ride."_

_Normally that would make my skin crawl but thinking of what Tonei could possibly be going through I could only get into the car feeling rather numb. Now I'm not normally one for praying, in fact it's a rare occasion, but I was hoping that she was okay when I got there. _

_We drove in silence; Jeff held my hand the whole way saying reassuring things the entire time._

"_Casey, she's going to be okay."_

_He didn't know that for sure, and neither did I. But I was glad he was with me, otherwise Lord knows what would be going on now._

"_Poor Rob, he looked like somebody shot him." I said whispered._

"_He's going to be okay," he whispered back, "So is Tonei, I feel it."_

_I squeezed his hand, "I hope you're right Jeff. I've known this girl since I was 2. She's my best friend, I don't know what I'll do without her."_

_He kissed my hand, "Casey, I promise you nothing is going to happen to Tonei."_

_For the first time, Rob spoke up._

"_She's strong, whatever it is, she'll beat it." He said so quietly I had to strain to hear. _

_She'd better be. I turned to him holding his hand with my free one._

"_I told her, I told her to sleep." He kept saying._

_I turned to him full circle then._

"_What do you mean you told her to sleep? Since when does Tonei need anyone to tell her when to go to sleep?"_

_Jeff looked up at Rob through the rearview mirror, "Yeah Rob, what are you talking about?"_

"_Well after she took you to see Casey," _

"_Yeah but when she left me she said she was going to bed."_

"_When did she leave you?" Casey asked._

"_Around 7 I should say. She left right before you answered the door."_

"_Yeah then she came back to my room to get her T-shirt she left."_

"_Yeah, so now all I'm getting is like 7:05-ish." I said._

"_Yeah something like that, well I tried to get her to sleep in my room, and she did lie down for about 10 minutes. But then she jumped up saying something about how she would much better if she slept in her own bed."_

"_Sounds like Tonei." I said._

"_Yeah, well anyway, she went to her room, and then when I came to check on her about an hour later, she was gone."_

"_Oh, I went to check on her about 10 after 8. She just wanted to know if Jeff and I had made up." I said softly._

"_Yeah, because she was up with me all night. But I had no idea she hadn't had any sleep." Jeff said._

"_But when I called her from the car, right before we hit the MCI center she had been asleep,"_

"_Let me call Matt to make sure." Jeff said whipping out his cell phone. "Hey Matt, Jeff. Yeah, umm, when Tonei rode with you today, did she sleep at all?" He paused, "Oh she didn't, huh?" he looked up at Rob through the mirror. "Okay, see you in a few." He hung up._

"_Jeff," I started._

"_She didn't sleep the entire time. Which means she's been up for at least 12 hours." Jeff said._

"_More like over 24," Rob said, "She'd been up since 5 yesterday."_

"_I know that. That's what time she always gets up in the morning." I told him._

"_But this has to be an everyday sleep pattern. They say she's exhausted to say the least." Jeff said pulling into the driveway._

"_Well we live together, Tonei sleeps." Well at least I think she sleeps. She locks herself in her room so often until you never knew what was going on in there._

_Rob was shaking as we walked up to Mark. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he was about to tell me by the look in his eyes. Mark was more or less like a father to us since Tonei's never gave a rat's ass about her._

"_What's the verdict?" I asked._

_He looked down, this wasn't a good sign._


	11. The Hospital

_11_

_Okay, where am I? And furthermore, how the hell did I end up here?_

_I thought back in my mind to what happened. That I could recall anyway, it was all so fuzzy or else I think I would've remembered being here, or at least getting here. I'm not that heavy a sleeper where I can't remember stuff. My heavens._

_Now think Tonei, I thought hard and all I was coming up with was as follows._

_Christian strutted down the ring like the cocky bastard he was and made a beeline straight for me. Oh shit, this was going to be good. He grabbed me, and held me just so Rob could know that he had me. I could tell by the look in his eyes that someone had neglected to tell him about that little bit in his match. Oh hell._

"_Let go of her damn it, let go of her." Michael Cole, the play-by-play announcer shouted, "Christian you let go of her."_

_I elbowed Christian in the ear to buy time just long enough to turn around and walk right into his super kick. Only one problem, I thought, either he kicked me too hard or I'm better at this acting stuff than I realize because I think I may be unconscious._

_And lo and behold, I'm here. But where is here? I can't open my eyes they feel like lead. Oh this was not good. Where is my Casey, my Rob, my somebody?_

_I try to open my eyes, there's a bright white light looking me back in the face._

"_Ahh," I turn my head quickly, "Damn it."_

_Someone turns off the light immediately, I don't know who._

"_Where am I?" I asked, my head still turned._

"_Providence hospital, honey."_

_Hospital? What the hell am I doing here?? I tried to sit up._

"_Now wait honey," the nurse laid a hand on me. She's a gorgeous woman wish skin like a Hershey bar and almond eyes. "Lie back."_

"_Is my family here?"_

"_There is a group of people waiting for you yes."_

"_Can I see them?"_

"_You need to rest honey. I'll let them know that you are awake, but I'm also going to let you talk to the doctor."_

"_I want to see my family."_

"_Okay, I'll let two in at a time, any particular order?"_

_I shook my head as a tear ran down my cheek. What the hell was wrong with me that I had to be put in the hospital?_

__

_I see Mark but I don't. My eyes stop focusing almost instantly._

"_Is she going to be okay?" Jeff asked holding me close._

"_I don't know. They haven't told me anything." Mark said, "They say they are going to keep me posted when she wakes up. But so far nothing."_

_But so far nothing, he says. I cried harder. My sister, everything about me was wrapped up in her. And she was up all night on account of me. Oh my God, she had to be okay. She just had to be._

_Mark came and put his arm around me as the boys went to regroup or whatever it was men did in a crisis._

"_Mark what's wrong with her?"_

"_I don't know darlin', but whatever it is, she's going to be okay." He said it as if he was trying to convince himself and me at the same time._

_A black nurse walked up to us. _

"_Are you here for Tonei?"_

"_Yes," I sniffled, "is she okay?"_

"_Well right now she's on heavy observation, we're keeping a close eye on her. She just woke up but she's still woozy. The doctor is in with her now."_

"_When can we see her?" Mark asked._

"_The doctor has to take some blood samples and such. So it will be a little while."_

"_Well how many of us can go? There are quite a few of us."_

"_I see. Well I can only let you in a few at a time. She's not requesting anyone in particular she's just demanding to see her family."_

"_Thank you nurse."_

"_Just let me know when you are ready to see her and I'll escort you."_

"_Thank you," Mark said again._

_Well at least she's awake and competent enough to ask for us. Other than that it's not telling me much._

_The guys returned shortly after that._

"_Anything new?" Rob asked._

"_The nurse was just out with us. She says that Tonei is awake and wants to see us."_

"_Did they say what was wrong with her?"_

"_She says the doctor is in with her now taking some blood samples. They are keeping a sharp eye on her though."_

"_When can we see her?" Rob asked._

"_We have to figure out who's going to go see her first, then we can go."_

_Everybody looked at me. I know I was her best friend, best friend hell I was her sister, but I hate hospitals. I've always had. So me going to see her first was really a bad idea._

"_Well, how about me Amy and Jeff go first?" Matt suggested, "that way we go in, see she's okay and," he shrugged._

"_Okay," Mark responded, "and I'll stay here with Casey, Jay and Rob."_

_Matt nodded and walked off in the direction of Tonei's room. _

"_I hope she's okay," Rob said._

"_Well if she wasn't, I think the nurse would've told us." Jay said_

_He only nodded in reply. Now if I didn't know any better I think this is more than just a liking. But I know better, at least I think I do._

_After about 15 or 20 minutes Matt, Jeff and Amy came back._

"_She's going to be fine." Matt said. "She's sitting up chilling and everything."_

"_Oh God," I thought I was going to collapse. I was so happy._

"_Well you guys go next," Rob suggested._

"_Are you sure?" Jay asked._

_Rob waved him off. "Go, just tell her I'm here."_

"_Okay," I said softly and trudged off to see my best friend._

_The minute I walked in the door her eyes just lit up. _

"_Case," she reached out to hug me._

"_Girl," I said hugging her back, "don't you scare me like that any more."_

_She looked down in mock shame, "Sorry."_

_She looked around said her greetings to everyone and then a shadow cast over her dark eyes._

"_What's wrong darlin'?" Mark asked._

"_Where's Rob?"_

"_Oh he's out in the waiting room."_

"_Oh," she looked down cast, "well at least he's here. Hell I probably scared him worse now than with the panic attack." She giggled and looked up at me. "I still owe him a drink from the last one."_

_I giggled back at her. Tonei always had a sense of humor even in the face of something serious she threw comedy at it. I loved that worldly attribute about her because trust me the last thing on any of our minds was laughter._

"_And Mark, I did exactly what you told me, I got out of the arena, and into a bed and I did."_

_I looked up at Jay and Mark, they grinned at her too. They knew what I was thinking; they were thinking the same thing. _

"_I told you to sleep Tonei." Mark said no longer smiling, "Now no more of this, and damn sight no more of that," _

"_Okay Mark,"_

_I looked up at Tonei and mouthed, 'What?'_

_She shook her head, "Not important," she said aloud._

"_Whatever it may be, just give me your word Tonei."_

_She nodded her head again. Whatever it is, I intended to find out. Did it have something to do with why she was in this God forsaken place? I'd ask Mark later on. First of all I was going to sit here and chill with my sister._

_After about 20 minutes of chillin' with my sister I felt like it was safe enough to leave her, the doctor told her she would only be in for a few days for observation. She was going to fine._

"_Can I see Rob?" she asked as we were turning to leave._

"_I don't know hon," Mark said, "I'll send him in if he wants to come."_

_Oh he was going to go, if I had to drag him by all of that pretty brown hair of his. If this girl needed to see him, then damn it, she was going to see him._

"_Don't worry Tonei, I'll take care of it." I said and walked out the door._

_As soon as I walked out in the waiting room, Jeff ran up and kissed me. _

"_She's okay?"_

"_Yeah she's fine. She just wants to see Rob." We all looked over at Rob._

"_She asked to see me?" Rob asked._

"_Oh yeah," I said, "Now go see her."_

"_Okay, where are you guys going?"_

"_Back to the hotel." I said looking at Jeff._

_Rob winked at me; "I'll stay with her tonight."_

_I walked out the door, "I'll bet you will."_

__

_Rob knocked on the door before walking in the room. _

"_Tonei," he said._

"_I'm here Rob." I said._

_He looked so cute, all the soft hair of his ponytail coming loose._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Well I'm having a bad reaction to the anti-sleeping pill I was taking."_

"_What the hell where you taking?"_

"_No-Doze."_

"_Tonei!" he screamed, "You told me you were sleeping."_

"_I know, I know. I just had so much,"_

"_Work to do I know. Tonei, promise me."_

_I nodded. _

"_Say the words Tonei." He demanded._

_Oh hell, see with Mark he never demanded that I'd actually say the words, they know me, and I can't break a promise._

"_I promise Rob."_

"_Good, now these two weeks you're out, I'm going to stay with you."_

_I shook my head, "No, go to work Rob, you have a job to do."_

"_I know I do. Taking care of you is a job apparently."_

_Oh this motherfucker got jokes do he? I'll bust him in his fucking head._

"_Rob, don't play. I'm serious, I'll be fine. Besides, that's what Jeremi is there for."_

"_Oh. You mean the one that's never home. The gay one?"_

"_Shut up, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you know?"_

"_I can see the way you take care of yourself, and it's not exactly what I would call healthy."_

_I rolled my eyes, I'm so sick of people telling what I need to do. Tonei you work too much, you work too hard, you don't get out enough. Give Rob a chance; he's a good guy. The next person to come out their head and say that I'm going to pop them dead in the mouth. Don't make no damn sense._

"_Okay, I see your point. But you staying off your job two weeks is going to help the situation any."_

"_You let me deal with that. For now, you rest."_

"_I'm not tired."_

"_You should be. As wired as you were, you should've crashed by now."_

"_Been there, done it."_

"_Very funny." He smiled at me, "When can you get out of here?"_

"_In a few days. They want to make sure I'm okay, I'm dehydrated as hell, over exhausted. It's ugly."_

"_So I see. And I'll escort you home."_

"_Home? I'm going back to work."_

_He shook his head, "Oh no you don't. You and I will be off for two weeks."_

"_You and I won't be doing a damn thing besides getting on the next plane to go wherever."_

_He chuckled, "You're a forceful little something, aren't you?"_

"_I guess you could say that."_

_He smiled at me, "Well as forceful as you are I can be just as if not more so. So get used to it honey. I think you've met your match."_

_There was way too much irony in that last sentence of his. That's iggin' me for real. But that was okay, I could deal with it. I can't believe he was going to really give up two weeks of his life to take care of me._

"_Well trust and believe I've seen a lot come and go trying to think that they can hold me down. But if you think you can handle it," I opened my arms to receive all challenges, "by all means, bring it."_

_He nodded his head and smirked at me. Well as they say at the Olympics, let the games begin._

_The doctor came in just then, "Miss," He doesn't know my last name. Oh this ought to be good don't you think? I looked at Rob; he looked back as to say 'let me handle this'._

"_Szatkowski." He said, he shook the doctors hand, "How are you Dr. Howard, I'm Robert Szatkowski, Tonei's husband."_

"_Please to meet you," Dr. Howard shook his hand._

_Wait a minute, wait a minute here. Did I miss something? Did he just call himself my husband? Is that an omen? I'd like to know how I walked out of the MCI Center a single woman, pass out and wake up married. Now ain't this a bitch?_

"_Tonei is going to be just fine. I think she might be allergic to one of the agents in the anti-sleeping pill she was taking. Might I suggest no more pills, Mrs. Szatkowski?"_

_I nodded all the while thinking you can suggest anything you wish, but I would love to know why Rob just suggested that he and I were married. Rob and Dr. Howard discussed a few more things such as what needs to happen when I get home and what diet I need to follow._

"_We're going to have to run a MRI as well as a CAT scan to check to make sure we have no problems." Dr. Howard informed my 'husband'._

_Was I even sitting there? They were talking about me as if I was invalid or wasn't competent. We all know I don't go for that. But I was to damn tired to fight so I would just go with it._

"_Sure Doc. Anything to make sure she's better."_

_The doctor nodded his goodbyes to me and to Rob closing the door behind him._

"_Mrs. Szatkowski, huh?" I asked._

_He shrugged innocently, "What?"_

_I just shook my head, "Nothing. Never mind."_


	12. Let's Make This Official

_12_

_Well I tell you what; it's been a pretty exhausting night for all involved. Jeff and I were lying in bed. The setting was perfect; the lamp was dim and all was quiet. Now I haven't had a whole lot of experience in terms of sex but I knew a hard on when I felt one as Jeff lay innocently behind me._

"_Someone happy to see me?" I said pushing back with my behind._

_He kissed my neck blowing his warm breath at the same time. He slipped his hand under my shirt. He rolled me on my back placing feather light kisses on the base of my spine. He rubbed up my back until he reached the clasps of my bra but unlike every other time, he unfastened it. He massaged my stomach from my waistline to the lower seam of my bra. My breath quickened when his lips replaced his hands. Now he had pulled my shirt completely over my head but not over my arms so I couldn't move. I was just glad Tonei was okay, and that I was lying in the arms of my true love. My body trembled and I lost all train of thought when his tongue stud flickered over my nipple, I shook again violently when he returned the favor to the other. _

"_You okay?" he looked up at me._

_Was I okay? Was he out of his mind? My entire body shook at his touch. Was I okay? Hell no I wasn't okay. But that wasn't a bad thing._

"_I'm fine." I said looking down into those green pools of his._

_He gave me a devious look returning to suckling my breasts. Oh my God the pleasure that was ripping through me. My back was arching and my legs were shaking. I thought my body was going to explode. Taking his tongue he trailed the valley between the two globes and made his way down to my navel. His tongue did a few dives there and then he took his teeth and tugged my waistband down to my hips._

_Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God. I wanted to scream. I wanted to lace my fingers through that blue and purple hair of his but I couldn't because my arms were still stuck in my t-shirt. I didn't want anything to ruin this moment but because this was going so well, of course you knew something would. I was on the verge of screaming his name when there was a knocking on the door._

"_What?" Jeff screamed from the bed. His eyes blazed flames. Damn boy, calm down before you have an aneurysm. _

"_It's Matt."_

"_Go away!" he yelled back._

"_Rob just called," Matt said, "It's about Tonei."_

_Jeff looked up at me. "Baby" I whispered, "It's about Tonei."_

"_Damn," Jeff hissed. He got up wearing nothing but a pair of Calvin Klein boxers. Damn he was killing them he was hurting them bad. I could see the shadow of his erection all to well through the dim light in our room. All I could do was shake my head in admiration of the body I was looking at. He opened the door, I just sat up in the bed best I could, considering my current situation, to look._

_They were whispering things I couldn't quite hear; I knew it had something to do with Tonei because I heard her name pop up and Jeff took in a deep breath._

"_Okay Matt, thanks." Jeff said and shut the door._

"_What was all that about?" I asked at he climbed back into bed._

"_Nothing babe. They are just running a CAT scan and a MRI on Tonei to make sure everything is on the up and up."_

"_Oh yeah, she did hit her head awful hard when she fell." I said wiggling a little to get out of this t-shirt contraption I was in._

"_Yeah she did. We heard the thud." Jeff said trying to snuggle up to me. _

"_Jeff let me loose." I said now, struggling to get out of my t-shirt._

_He pulled the shirt down over my torso._

"_Damn it!" Jeff screamed getting out of bed, hard-on on parade._

"_Baby," I patted the bed next to me._

"_Casey, this happens every time." He paced the floor in front of me. Forgive me, I know my baby was upset, but I couldn't help but stare at his erect package waving like a flagpole. Oh my God. _

"_I know honey," I said, "it'll be better once everything is okay with Tonei."_

"_But I want you now." He said finally turning to face me head on. I had to turn my head so he wouldn't see me blush. Oh my God that thing was standing out like a cannon._

_I turned off the lamp, "Come to bed Jeff."_

_I felt his frustration. My body was on fire with desire for him. And the fact that I was able to feel his hard-on throbbing against my back when he slid into bed was not helping the situation any._

_I turned to kiss him goodnight, "Good night Jeff."_

_He kissed me back, "Good night."_

__

_Rob and I walked into the house, I'd only been gone a week, but I missed it so much._

"_Well up to bed with you." Rob commanded, "Let's go."_

"_Robert," I started, but he just shook his head. _

"_I don't want to hear it." He said dropping my bags in the foyer grabbing my spear key. "I'm going to get us something to eat. Chinese good?"_

_I nodded, "It's fine."_

"_Shrimp and broccoli?"_

"_Yeah, that will work." I said as he walked out the door._

_I would've said squid was okay just to get him out of the house long enough for me to get my scruples about me. I wandered through the house starting with the pantry and going on from there. No man has ever made it to the point where they would stay overnight with me, in my house and especially in my bedroom. I walked toward the living room; I needed my baby's help._

"_Jeremi!" I yelled. All I heard was heavy panting in reply._

_I walked into the living room and what I saw was enough to make any normal straight girl lose her mind. Jeremi and some boy were having oral sex in the 69 position on my living room couch._

"_Oh shit," I gasped. Rob could be back any minute, I know. And while I would hate for him to have to be submitted to the horror I was intrigued. It might put him in the nut house but I watched in awe as the taller dark haired man prepared to enter Jeremi. _

_Well I'll be damned, I thought. I looked up at the clock Rob had been gone 15 minutes now, he should be back any second, I thought as I watched this strapping young man take the limber body beneath him. _

_Jeremi was screaming in pleasure as this strapping dark haired man took his body. They switch positions just long enough for Jeremi to be on top. Then he started riding and bucking like a wild man. I had a chance to check out the equipment of both men, such a shame that they are gay but they seem to be having awesome, awesome sex. However, no matter how interested I was, I was thanking the goddess, or whatever it is gay men worship, above as both men came in-sync._

"_Jeremi!" I yelled._

_He looked up sweaty, "Hello Miss Tonei." He made himself decent before introducing his friend, "This is Sean, my new love."_

_I bowed slightly at Sean, "Boy hurry up and get dressed, we have company."_

"_Who?" Jeremi asked as he pulled his shorts up. "And why are you home? Is Miss Casey with you?"_

"_Just a guy from work." I shrugged. "And no Casey is still at work. I'm home because I got sick and needed the time off."_

"_You work to damn much Miss thing."_

_I shrugged, "Well you know me."_

"_So tell me about this guy from work," Jeremi asked patting the couch next to me. "Is he cute?"_

_I nodded, "He's attractive, I guess."_

"_You guess?" Jeremi exclaimed. He snapped his fingers, "Girl you better know."_

"_Well you know me," _

_He rolled his eyes, "That's the problem," he nudged me with his elbow. "Girl you have to liven up a bit."_

"_I know Jere," I said, "Want to hear a secret?"_

"_You know I do." He said eagerly._

"_I am so in love with this boy."_

"_Awww," he teased, "I knew it was in you."_

"_Tonei," Rob called coming through the door._

"_I'm in the living room Rob."_

_He walked in the door, with the containers of Chinese food in his hands._

"_Thought I told you to get in the bed young lady." He said mockingly._

_I smirked at him, "Thought I told you I was going to do what I wanted to anyway."_

_He rolled those gorgeous brown eyes, "What am I going to do with you?"_

_I shrugged, "Don't know."_

_Just then Jeremi cleared his throat. I have to admit, getting lost in those brilliant eyes of his I forgot there was anyone else in the room._

"_Excuse me, where are you're manners, miss thing?" he asked playfully. I could tell both men were appreciative of this young meat in the room, well if they thought that was something..._

"_I'm sorry Jere, Rob this is Jeremi, my roommate I talk about so much. Jeremi this is Rob the young man from work,"_

"_That you think about so much." He said reaching out to shake his hand. "Pleased to meet you." If it was possible, I think I was blushing. I was going to kill Jeremi for this one._

"_Same here. Now Tonei," Rob looked at me, "you remember what the doctor said."_

"_Go on up honey," Jeremi drawled, "Sean and I aren't doing anything important down here."_

_I glared at Jeremi and he only smiled in return, I'm so going to get him for this._

_My cell phone rang, I was glad for the distraction. I looked at the display, Jeff's number popped up. Oh thank God._

"_Go on up Rob, I have to take this. It's Jeff, it may be about Casey."_

"_Sure," he said and headed upstairs._

"_Jeff?" I answered, "What up?"_

"_Tonei, it's about Case,"_

"_What about her? Is she hurt? Is she sick?"_

"_No, no nothing like that. I need your help."_

"_For what?"_

"_I'm trying to do something special for Casey. Can I come over?"_

"_Sure, soon as you can."_

"_Thanks Tonei."_

__

_Work had been lonely without Tonei. It's been nearly a month since she'd been off the show, and I have to admit, I miss her. But I was a little too wound up to think about too much other than home. Well not exactly my home, but Jeff's. Yes he was taking me to the land where the infamous Hardy Boyz grew up. I was so excited because this meant I got to meet his father and everything. Beth took the break up hard I guess, but Gil, Jeff's father was ready to meet the new young lady that had his baby boy jumping around like a chicken with his head cut off._

_When we pulled up I have to admit, I was in awe. It was beautiful._

"_You ready babe?" I was as ready as I was ever going to be, I thought and step out of the car._

_Once inside, I found that it was no wonder Jeff and Matt were so disciplined. Their father ran and tight ship and didn't take no shit. But at the same time, he was warm and inviting to me. I really felt like I had found another father figure. Not that Mark wouldn't always be number one in my heart, but I guess it wouldn't kill me to have a back up plan, you know._

"_Well daddy," Jeff said. "Casey and I had better be going. We got a long night ahead of us."_

"_I understand. Don't be a stranger young lady, I don't bite." He winked, "unless you want me too."_

_I hugged him, "I'll be back, and next time I'll bring my sister."_

"_Is she as pretty as you?" he asked again._

"_Casey is talking about Tonei. You know that tough little cookie Matt is always talking about. She just recently got hurt on T.V. they call her Syren."_

"_Oh that's your sister?" he said, "Different mothers huh?" he chuckled._

"_Something like that." I laughed._

"_Yeah well bring her on by. She's a hell of a looker. I would love to meet her."_

"_I will."_

_Jeff kissed his father on the cheek, "Bye daddy."_

"_Bye son." And we left._

_We drove down the road to his house. I had always seen pictures of it, and dreamed of what it would be like to actually be there but nothing I've imagined can do this feeling any justice._

"_I brought you a new outfit," he said as we walked through the door, "it's in the guest room on the bed. I hope you like it."_

_New clothes? Can't go wrong with that, I thought as I dashed up the steps._

_The outfit was so hot; I couldn't believe that he had picked it out for me. It wasn't normally my style but it was hot nonetheless. It was short red plaid skirt, with a red mesh/fishnet shirt. The shirt was V-cut in two places, down the front of my chest and then over top my navel. The boots are what really set the outfit off, they were black, tall, knee-high and full of buckles. They look very similar to the pair the pair Tonei has that I was dying for a pair of._

"_Oh my God." I said aloud as I put on the finishing touches to the outfit. Of course no punk girl could be complete without her spike collar necklace and matching bracelet and certainly not without a pair red fishnet tights._

"_Damn," Jeff said as I waltzed down the steps, "now that's my girl." He said picking me off the bottom step, twirling me around before placing me on solid ground._

"_You like?" I asked._

"_You know I do." He said kissing me._

"_So what's all this about?" I asked, "not that I don't like the mystery and suspense of it all but I mean what's up?"_

"_It's a surprise." He said tying a red blindfold around my eyes._

"_A surprise?"_

"_Yep." He said and led me out the door. He helped me into the car and we sped off._

_He kissed my hand the whole way all the while never ceasing to tell me how much he loved me and how I was the most beautiful girl in the world. When the car finally stopped he asked me to trust him._

"_You know I do." I said._

"_Good." He said taking me by the hand, he led the way._

_We walked a few feet, "Casey, we've come to a staircase, honey. But don't worry, I'm going to guide you up okay?"_

"_Okay." I said. At this moment he could've guided me to Mars and I would've followed._

"_Step," he instructed, "Step. Last one. Good girl."_

"_Jeff, baby, where are we?"_

"_Uh-uh princess," he said, "that's part of the surprise."_

_Okay, but my heart was beating at least a million beats per second. Whatever this surprise was, it took a lot of time, I just wonder who helped._

"_Sit down honey," he coaxed, "you need to eat."_

_This was the first time in all my life that I've eaten with a blindfold but that made the food that much more delicious. The wine was sweet, the pizza was pepperoni, my personal favorite. Oh my God, I love this man._

"_Okay Casey," he said grabbing my hand, "I wanted to do something to tell you how much I love you. I love you."_

"_I love you too Jeff." I murmured. Now this was getting bad, I could barely sit still._

"_It took me a little while to figure out what I was going to do for you, but with a lot of planning and even more advice I think I've come up with the perfect gift." He said. Oh damn a gift. A gift, oh my God a gift. "Put your hands in front of you."_

_I did and I felt this weight fall on my lap, I pulled my blindfold off and saw the smallest green-eyed black Labrador retriever puppy in my life._

"_Oh my God, she is so cute." I squealed._

"_I'm glad you like her." He kissed my forehead._

"_Wait," I said. I caught sight of this light around the puppy's neck. Jeff tied a ring around the dog's neck with a black satin ribbon._

"_Jeff," I gasped._

"_I've waited forever to find a girl who was my rib. That was meant to be my other half, that was meant to be Mrs. Jeff Hardy. I've finally found that girl." He said taking the ribbon off the dog's neck, "And now that I've found you, I can't lose you."_

"_Jeff," I said breathlessly, his name was the only thing I could say._

"_Casey Joy, will you marry me?" he slid the ring on my finger. It was a diamond-encrusted dragon with a ruby for an eye._

_I looked down at the ring and back up at the man I was getting ready to marry._

"_Jeff," I said._


	13. Fiance and Fiancee

_13_

_I haven't heard from Casey or Jeff since Jeff called me the day I got home. Jeff called me all kinds of frantic for this mega surprise he wanted to put together for Casey. I wonder how many times Rob has consulted Case about some kind of surprise. I thought about it, probably never. But one never knew, because Casey talks a lot._

_As for work, 'Syren's Lair' was doing great. The formal interview that Rob and I conducted sold like hot cakes. It was awesome._

"_Hey, Tonei," Rob rolled over and looked at me._

"_Yeah," I answered not looking up from my laptop, I had to fax a rough copy of 'Syren's Lair' to my editor by the end of the week._

"_How much longer are you going to be up?"_

"_Until I finish this paper. Why?"_

"_Because you need to go to sleep. You've been up all day."_

"_I know how long I've been up Robert."_

_I loved Rob; he was taking great care of me when he could. He went back to work before I did but the doctor said I wasn't quite ready yet. But when he was home with me, he drove me up the wall. He followed me around like he was joined at the hip. Every time I moved he wanted to know what I was doing and how long it was going be until I went back to sleep._

"_Well be sure to be ready to go to bed soon honey." He rolled over._

_I reached over with my one free hand and rolled him off the bed._

"_Think fast." I said not looking up from the screen._

_He looked over the bed from where he sat on the floor. _

"_See how you act when you don't get any sleep?" he smirked, "You start attacking poor innocent Intercontinental Champions."_

_I smiled up at him, "You're right." I said shutting down the computer._

_Rob and I have been more or less dating if that's what you want to call it. I just call it hanging out with a really good friend. Anyway, I guess he's my boyfriend but nothing official yet. _

"_Tonei, are you ready to come back to work?"_

"_You're damn right I am. I'm bored to death sitting here listening to Sean and Jeremi have sex all the damn time. Damn they mate like rabbits."_

_He chuckled, "Well, you're ready, I don't see why you can't come on back."_

"_Thank the gods above us." I said getting up ready to pack a bag._

_Rob grabbed my arm pulling me toward him, "Let it wait."_

"_Why?" I asked, "I can do it now and get it over with."_

_He kissed me, the kind of kiss that one significant gave another. I watched countless times Casey kiss Jeff like this._

"_Well I could see why you would want me to wait," I grinned._

__

_I'm getting married! I can't believe I'm getting married. I can't believe this ring. I'm looking at it as it sparkles on my left hand. It's white gold and the dragon isn't huge but it's big enough to see the detail._

"_Jeffrey Nero," I squealed, "I can't believe you did this." I kissed him. I kissed him over and over again._

_Oh and did I tell you that that staircase I climbed was a damn ladder. We're on top of the studio connected to his house. I've always wanted to be up here. I looked up at the Neronami aluminummy he built; I had one of the most unique fiancé's known to man. The kissing celebration led to more than just kissing. Soon he was lying atop me once again. I turned my cell phone off previously; there wasn't a damn thing that was going to stand between my man and me._

"_Casey,"_

"_Hmmm," I murmured, all the while thinking Jeff, shut up._

"_I love you," he said._

"_I love you too," now let's do this already._

_Jeff slipped my shirt over my head, he kept whispering 'I love you, I love you so much.' He worshipped my upper body and as he continued his body south it started to rain. He looked up at me questioningly. I nodded my head for him to continue, I couldn't think of a more perfect moment than the one I was spending right now. He removed my skirt, my tights. I was bare-assed but I didn't care. The sensation that followed that thought was surging through me unlike any sensation. Whatever it was, I wasn't going to move for fear that I was going to lose that feeling, but it was incredible. I would assume it was that beautiful tongue of his but one never could tell. Suddenly my body shook incredibly, my back arched insanely. It happened again and again in little tremors._

"_My love, are you okay?"_

_I was breathing heavily, my body still shook. Oh my God, that was so beautiful._

"_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." I whimpered._

"_Casey, are you okay, talk to me."_

"_Wow." Was all I managed to say._

"_Casey honey, this is just a guess, but I think you just had your first orgasm." He smirked up at me._

_I just looked down at him and laid back. I was too weak to smack him in the head, which is what I would've usually done. My body felt like a thousand little electric bolts was flying through my body._

_Jeff climbed on top of me kissing me gently, "Are you ready?"_

_My mind was soaring, my body had a mind of its own, there couldn't be a more electric moment than I was experiencing. I nodded weakly, I was ready. It was time to consummate this engagement and I couldn't think of a better way._

_My body exploded again as soon as he entered me. He held me close and stood still when my body went into convulsion again._

"_Are you okay love?" I nodded again. He continued to take my body with slow fluid strokes. I tossed and turned, thrashing all over. The rain picked up in speed. It trickled down his body and mine as well. The rain, in places he couldn't reach, kissed me softly. I couldn't believe pleasure like this existed and that I was capable of feeling it. His strokes became faster and deeper as he neared climax._

"_Oh my God," I screamed aloud as he climaxed._

_He lied on top of me not moving for a while. Kissing me on the face the rain slid down the ends of his hair._

_He hugged me to him, "I love you Casey, I love you so much."_

_I kissed a rain drop of the corner of his lip, "I love you too Jeff." I said, "I love you too."_

_Jeff whispered a few more 'I love you's' and drifted off to sleep._

_I stayed up a little while longer. I picked my puppy out of the basket she slept in._

"_Hi Rayn," I said to her, "Let's make a phone call." I said before reaching out to grab my cell phone._

"_Tonei, girl I'm getting married!"_

__

_Rob neared to kiss me again and the phone rang. He looked disappointed but me, I was grateful. Remind me to thank the person at the other end of this phone._

"_Tonei, girl, I'm getting married!" Casey shrieked in my ear._

"_Oh shit!" I shrieked back. "Are you fucking serious? Oh my God. Oh my God. Girl congratulations."_

_Rob looked at me as if I had just escaped from the loony bin. _

"_Hold on Case, hold on." I looked up at Rob, "Casey and Jeff are getting married."_

_Rob's mouth just fell open, "No shit?"_

"_No shit." I put my ear back to the phone, "When did this happen?"_

"_Last night, and don't act like you didn't have anything to do with it."_

"_Hey, all I suggested was the romantic dinner and the dog, I didn't say a damn thing about an engagement." I giggled. "I didn't know it was going to be all this."_

"_Whatever Tonei." She said._

"_Okay, I did mention your love of dragons. Did he get the ring?"_

"_Hell yeah, girl did you see it?"_

"_See it? Girl I helped design it."_

"_Tonei, girl I have something else to tell you."_

"_Oh shit, what?"_

"_Don't worry about it. I'm going to come home as soon as Jeff wakes up. We got to be in person for this one."_

"_Oh damn." I said, "Sounds good. Wait until I tell Jeremi you're getting married."_

"_He's going to lose his mind."_

"_What little he has left," I giggled. "Well see you in a few?"_

"_Yeah, Tonei I love you."_

"_I love you too, and congratulations again."_

"_Thanks, see you soon."_

"_See ya." I hung up the phone. "Oh my god," I shot out the door and ran down the steps._

"_Tonei, where are you going?"_

"_Jeremi!" I squealed, "Jere,"_

"_I'm down here Miss Thing, what's up?"_

_I tore through the dinning room and into the kitchen. _

"_Casey's getting married." I told him._

_He covered his mouth with both hands, "Oh my God."_

"_She just called to tell me. She is going to come home as soon as Jeff wakes up."_

"_Oh my God. My baby engaged." At the age of 24, Jeremi was older than both of us. And while we look at him as our roommate and friend, he still acts as if he's the butler._

"_It's a kick in the head, ain't it?"_

"_Well this means I have to make dinner for the happy couple then." Jeremi said getting up. "Go ahead, call the whole gang, all of them, and have them over for dinner."_

_I winked at him, "Just as long as I'm promised some stuffed mushrooms, I'll do whatever you want me too."_

"_You know it miss," Jeremi said back. "Now excuse me, but I would like to have a few words with your friend."_

"_What friend?" but Jeremi nodded his head, and I realize that Rob was standing behind me. Well damn, he moved like a snake didn't he?_

"_Upstairs with you miss thing." He waved his hand, "you have much to do yes?"_

_I nodded curtly, stepping off to the side to allow Rob to enter the dining room. I stepped out of the room closing the double French doors behind me. But if they thought for a single second that I wasn't going to stick around and hear this conversation, they were so sadly mistaking._

"_So, Robert," Jeremi started._

"_You can call me Rob."_

"_Very well then, Rob. What are you intentions for my Miss Tonei?"_

"_Well, I'm very much in love with her,"_

"_Have you told her this yet?"_

"_No, I haven't."_

"_May I ask why sir?"_

"_Because Tonei still carries a lot of hurt stemming from her last relationship."_

"_How long have you felt this way, because I'm sure this wasn't over night."_

"_When Tonei first came to work for WWE, she was a ball of fire. She didn't take anything off anyone. All of the boys who came on to her, she just walked by like they didn't exist. Men making six figures you know, she just walked pass them."_

"_That's Tonei, she said when she walked into that arena, she was going to be all business."_

"_Well she has been so far." He said sadly, "I can tell she likes me but she carries a hurt from whoever. I can see it in her eyes when I touch her."_

_Jeremi nodded gravely. "Miss Tonei has had her problem with men. Rob I must tell you, her last boyfriend scarred her deeper than you can imagine." He said. _

_I was touched and scared. Scared because he said he was in love with me, oh my God. I remember I still had people to call over for dinner. But who cares, this was far more important. I called Casey, "Case call everybody and have them over for dinner."_

"_Kay."_

"_The way to her heart is patience. Have her sit down and actually tell you what's going on."_

"_I will. Now if you'll excuse, I must get ready for dinner."_

"_Please do."_

__

_I have to go home to have dinner with my Tonei. I looked at my sleeping fiancé. He was knocked out and we were still on the studio. Oh that was good sex, great sex. Sex, love making whatever you wanted to call it, it was great._

"_Jeff," I shook him._

_He looked up sleepily at me, "Hey babe."_

"_Come on get dressed, we are going to dinner at my house."_

"_Case, I'm tired."_

"_Boy all you do is sleep."_

"_When is dinner?"_

"_When we get there, but first we have to call Shane, Shannon and Crystal. And of course your brother and Amy."_

_He yawned, "Okay, well get the puppy."_

_She was sitting on my lap cuddled and asleep. "I have her."_

"_Well cover yourself with the blanket and I'll meet you inside."_

_I covered myself up with a blanket and attempted to make it down the ladder with Rayn safely. It was a task because Jeffie is so brilliant that the ladder was tilted for us to make it up and not down. I shook my head when I finally got on solid ground; I had half a mind to leave his happy ass up there._

"_Jeffie, honey." I yelled, "Do you realize that you set the ladder up so that I couldn't get down?"_

"_Sorry babe."_

_I just shook my head and went into the house. First I called Shane, luckily for me Shannon was with him._

"_Hey, Tonei is having a dinner at the house, and wants you and Shannon to be there. And Crystal too if she can make it."_

"_Who's cooking?" Shane asked._

"_Jeremi, of course. You don't think Tonei is lifting a pot do you?"_

_He chuckled, "I don't think she'd know what to do with one if she did pick it up."_

_I laughed too, that was true. "Hey, stop talking about my baby."_

"_We'll be there."_

"_Good, do me a favor and call Matt and Amy too."_

"_Will do." He said and we hung up._

_I looked around as it was the first time I had seen the inside. I put Rayn down beside me as she yipped at my ankles. This boy had fake plants, animals, and everything else around this house. I shook my head again, this was an odd one I was marrying, as if I had any real room to talk._

_Jeff came straggling into the house with this balancing type act, he was carrying dishes, our clothes, it was a mess._

"_Need some help there dear?" I asked._

"_No that's fine, just get dressed." He said walking into the kitchen._

_I shrugged with Rayn still at my heels, "Come on girl, let's go get dressed."_

_I was in the bedroom lying out my clothes from earlier thinking that I was one of the luckiest women in the world. I was marrying one of the most gorgeous men in the world, and the fact that he was good in bed wasn't a bad thing either._

_I went to get into the shower, "Stay here," I said to Rayn laying her on the bed before proceeding into the bathroom._

_Not long after I been in the shower I heard the door open and close again, "Jeff," I called out but no one answered so I ignored it. Soon the shower curtain flew opened and my rainbow haired fiancé was standing there._

"_May I join you?"_

_What, is he nuts? Like I was going to tell him no._

_We spent at least an hour in the shower proving to each other over and over how much we loved and needed one another._

"_I love you Jeff Hardy."_

"_I love you too."_

_We climbed out of the shower and went into his bedroom. Rayn lie there serenely, snuggled in my t-shirt. She looked so cute._

"_She's adorable," I said as I flopped down beside her._

"_I'm just glad you like her."_

"_I do. But I like you too." I said pulling him down on me._

_Here we go again._


	14. The Dinner Party

_14_

_Where the hell are Casey and Jeff?_

"_Where the hell are Casey and Jeff?" I asked the people sitting at my table._

"_I don't know." Matt responding mouth full of chicken parmesean._

_Greedy bastard. "Well didn't you talk to him at all today?" I asked irritated. _

_He shook his head mouth still full. I just got up and walked out of the room._

_Rob came after me. "Tonei, honey, are you okay?"_

"_Not really, I'm not."_

_He hugged me, "Sweets, I'm sure they are okay."_

"_I'm going to call them again." I said walking upstairs._

"_Miss Tonei," Jeremi called after me, "you have guests. I'll call Miss Casey. Go. Robert, you join her."_

_Just then I heard the door swing open, and Casey and Jeff walked in. I'm going to kill them._

"_Hey everybody," Casey walked in glowing._

"_Hey Case," Matt waved stuffing a mushroom in his mouth. Do they ever feed that boy?_

"_We're getting married," Casey flashed her left hand._

_Everyone kind of sat there in silence for a while, no one moved. You could hear a pin drop. Finally it was Matt who spoke up._

_He jumped up and hugged his brother, "Congratulations boy." He said. "Welcome to the family," he said hugging Casey._

_Everyone took their turns hugging and congratulating the couple, when some of the excitement died down however I pulled Case to the side._

"_You want to explain to me why you're well over an hour late?" I hissed._

_She bent down and whispered in my ear, "If you were having sex on the studio roof, in the shower and on the bed, you'd be late too." _

_I covered my mouth with my hand to try and stifle my screams, it wasn't helping much._

"_Holy shit, are you serious?" I high-fived her, "Well then all I can say is, you go girl."_

_She gave me that look, you know the one she gives when she knows good and hell well she done did something she don't have no business. She was looking down at her feet, hands behind her back, then her fiancé joined her._

"_And you Mr. Hardy,"_

_He put his hands up, "What'd I do?"_

"_Come here brother in-law." I hugged him._

"_You're stuck with me now." He said._

_I pulled him closer to me standing on my toes so I could whisper in his ear, "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."_

"_Point well taken."_

"_Good." I told her, "Now Casey, Jeff, if it is okay with you, Jeremi has prepared a chicken parmesean dinner complete with stuffed mushrooms."_

_Jeff much like his brother had already walked into the dining room and dug into the dinner._

_I wrapped my arm around Casey's waist as we walked into the dinning room together; "Do they ever feed these boys?"_

"_Girl I don't know."_

_I was happy for Casey; she looked happy with Jeff. I looked up at Rob he looked at me and winked. Well damn, what the hell am I going to do about him?_

_After dinner Shannon and Crystal decided to go home. Shane said he wanted to hang out a little longer and I thought that would be fine since Rob, Casey and Jeff were in the midst of this grand conversation. Shane and I went out in the living room to watch TV. I had taken quite a liking to Shane; he was sweet, cute and had the sexiest moles that started at his jaw-line and trailed down his neck. Don't ask me why I think that's sexy but it is._

"_Casey and Jeff getting married," he shook his head, "Damn, he must really love that girl."_

"_Yeah, he must, I don't think it's such a bad thing. I just hope they know what they are getting into."_

"_I know what you mean. But look at Shannon and Crystal they are young too."_

"_Just so long as they're happy, I don't care about anything else."_

__

_Well after the couples, Amy and Matt, Crystal and Shannon, left, Rob, Jeff and I sat down to talk. Rob was very concerned about Tonei's past relationship, I could only tell him what I knew and told him so._

"_Rob it's like this, with Tonei and this Keith guy, he had her heart, lock and key. I mean I don't think I've ever seen her like that, because she was unhappy."_

"_I see."_

"_Yeah, I mean we came to the WWE I thought, good, fresh start, lots of single eligible bachelors for her to choose from but she had insisted from day 1 that she was going to be strictly business from the time she walked in from the time she walked out. She had insisted that neither of us mix business with pleasure," I squeezed Jeff's hand, "but as you can see, I just couldn't help it."_

"_Yeah, she has an iron will as I can plainly see. But I care about her, I love her."_

"_Love her?" I asked, "Well did you tell her?"_

"_Until Miss Tonei gives him her heart and accept his, this claim to love is," Jeremi cut in._

"_Is what Jay?" I asked._

"_It's a lost cause." He finished._

"_He's right," Rob agreed, "but how?"_

"_Miss Tonei fancies dancing, karaoke and such. You have to find your way into her heart, understand?"_

"_Yeah I understand. What else?"_

"_Well she likes Vin Diesel, loves him. Martial arts flicks, music period, and stuffed mushrooms," I looked over at Jeremi swiping a mushroom off the special plate he was making for Tonei, "are all on her top ten list."_

"_Those are for Miss Tonei." Jeremi scowled playfully._

"_Thanks guys." Rob said getting up from the table._

_We all walked out into the living room to find Shane and Tonei passed out on the couch. The oxygen seemed to float out of the room as we watched Tonei draped across Shane's bare chest as she slept peacefully wrapped in his arms. Now what in hell happened here? I didn't like the way that this was going. This is going to be bad; this is going to be really, really bad._

_Rob walked out of the room silently, I walked behind him. I didn't know what I was going to say to him, but it had to be good whatever it was. However just as I was ready to say something, he went and pulled Tonei's yin yang blanket off her bed._

"_Rob," I said but he put his fingers to his lips._

"_Shhh, you'll wake her." He said._

_Wake her? I'd want to wake her. I'm sorry if I walked in and saw Jeff laid up with some girl I'd have a fit. He wrapped her in a blanket and lifted her as if she weighed nothing at all. He carried her upstairs and placed her in the bed._

"_She's been up all day," he explained to me. "She was probably dead tired." He looked at her sympathetically._

"_Yeah, probably." I said to him._

_What the hell did that have to do with the fact that Shane wasn't wearing a shirt and that Tonei was laying across his chest?_

"_Who's going to take care of Shane?" he asked me._

_He was taking this surprisingly well, but he also didn't know what I knew. I know Tonei has a little thing for Shane. Weirdest thing, she has a thing for the moles he has on his neck. Hey, whatever floats her boat, I'm not going to argue with her._

"_I'll make sure he's okay." I said walking down the steps. "Jeremi!"_

"_Yes, Miss Casey,"_

"_Stop calling me that, the family is here."_

_He smirked at me, "What's up sexy lady?"_

"_Shane will be spending the night, I was just wondering if we have any extra blankets or something."_

"_I'll take care of it, where is he?"_

"_The living room," he walked out the room, "Hey Jay, no funny business, this one is straight."_

"_I'm shocked," he said haughtily, "if I were to hit on anyone, it would be the young man upstairs with the beautiful rear,"_

"_Hey, watch yourself Jay," I said pretending to fan him, "He's taken."_

"_Well he'd better be." He smirked again, "Otherwise I'll scoop him right up for a playmate."_

"_What about Sean?" I asked._

"_He has taken a liking to Mr. Rob himself, so it works out for all parties."_

_I just shook my head, I'll never understand gay men and they're relationships. Well just as long as Jeremi doesn't go after Jeff, we were okay._

"_You know what Jay, on second thought," I said, "Let me take care of Shane."_

"_Sure thing sexy lady." He said proceeding back up the steps, "Me and Sean have some things to take care of."_

_I shook my head and went to the hall closet to get Shane a blanket. By the time I walked into the living room, Shane woke up._

"_Where is Tonei?" he asked._

"_Rob took her upstairs to bed."_

_He nodded slowly, taking the blanket from me wrapping himself with it._

"_How she here lately?"_

"_She's doing pretty good. I think she's ready to return to work."_

"_Good, I missed her."_

"_I've missed her too." I took a deep breath, "Tell me something Shane,"_

"_Sure what's up?"_

"_What's going on between Tonei and you?"_

"_Nothing really. We just fell asleep."_

"_No, it's more than that. I know Tonei likes you, and I'm starting to think that you like her too."_

"_Tonei likes me?" he seemed shocked, "Wow I'm flattered."_

"_Do you like her?"_

"_Well sure, she's great. But isn't she dating Rob?"_

"_I don't know what exactly is going on between them. I want to know what's going on between you two."_

"_There's nothing to tell Case." He said lying back._

_He seemed frustrated. I didn't understand why this is happening. Tonei doesn't want a man and she has two chasing her. I wanted my man and it took me a year to get him. I looked at Shane and shook my head. I remember when Rob would look like this after this same talk._

"_Well good night Shane."_

"_Good night Casey," and he rolled over._

_I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. Jeff was on the bed waiting for me._

"_What's wrong Casey?" he asked._

"_Nothing babe, I'm just worried that Tonei may have a love triangle on her hands. It's just an intuition, but I think that Shane has got a crush on Tonei."_

"_You think so too?"_

"_Yeah I do but, um, I know Tonei likes Shane."_

"_No shit?"_

"_Would I lie?"_

"_Damn." He said._

"_I know." I said._

_I laid down in his arms and thought for a little while before succumbing to the passionate man that is my fiancé. Good luck Tonei._

__

_I woke up with a start. I looked around quickly to scan my surroundings. I could see my wall stars glowing; I looked over at the man breathing softly beside me. It was Rob. This was not how I fell asleep. I fell asleep in the sensual arms of Shane Helms. I was draped across his strong bare chest and wrapped in his arms. It felt so right, it felt natural, it felt like I was lying with Rob. Now there's a predicament. Damn, I was doing fine by myself, now I'm so called getting out and dating, and now I'm having problems._

_I got out of bed and looked down, someone had put my pajamas on me. I wrapped up in my robe and padded downstairs. It was three o'clock in the morning; no one would be up but me. I went into the kitchen and fixed a big bowl of butter pecan ice cream. My skin was still tingling from Shane's massaging fingers. Oh my God. This is too much. _

_Just then Shane stumbled into the kitchen, he looked up at me and looked down immediately. What is wrong with him I wonder?_

"_Hey Shane," I said, "Can't sleep?"_

"_Nah, I can't." he said quietly._

_I pushed my bowl toward him, "Want some ice cream?"_

_He grabbed a spoon. "I would love some."_

_I watched serenely as Shane shared my ice cream with me. Something as simplistic as sharing a bowl of ice cream with me intrigued me. I have one man sharing my bed and I'm down here as another shared my midnight snack. Damn it this was going to get more complicated before it got simple._

"_You know what would be good with this ice cream?" Shane asked._

"_Strawberries?"_

"_Dipped in chocolate?"_

"_No house would be complete without them." I said retrieving the strawberries._

_I sat them on the table and took one heavenly bite. I wasn't lying; no house would be complete without chocolate covered strawberries._

"_Tonei," he looked up from the bowl._

"_Yeah, what's up?" I asked as I scooped up another bowl of ice cream._

"_About tonight," he started._

"_What about it?" I asked, "And how did I get upstairs anyway?"_

"_I don't know. I guess Rob took you upstairs."_

"_Oh, well that explains it." I said licking up the ice cream that had trickled down my finger._

"_Yeah. What happened?"_

"_We fell asleep last I remember. Something happen I don't know anything about?"_

_He continued to eat the ice cream, "Nope, we just fell asleep."_

"_That's what I thought. Finish up your ice cream Shane." I tousled his green hair, "Get some sleep. We're on the road tomorrow morning."_

"_Are you going to drive your car?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I guess I will. It will work much better than a plane ticket everywhere."_

"_Yeah, I'm going to ride with Matt, Amy and Shannon."_

"_Now that's going to be an interesting ride."_

"_Yeah, well I think the happy couple want to spend sometime alone."_

"_That's the problem. They are going to have kids before they even walk down the aisle."_

_Shane chuckled. "You think so?"_

"_Yep," I licked the spoon, "I sure do."_

"_Come on, I'll help you clean up this mess." _

"_What I'm not done with my ice cream."_

_He yanked my ponytail, "Then hurry up."_

_I rolled my eyes playfully, "Don't be rushing me. I'll get done when I get done." I said popping another strawberry in my mouth._

"_Your roommate,"_

"_Jere? What about him?"_

"_He really loves you guys huh?"_

"_Loves us to death." I said eating the last of my ice cream._

"_And he can cook."_

"_That's what we keep him around for." I said._

"_I know. Because you can't cook." He said taking away the bowls._

"_No. I just won't." I said wiping off the table._

_He stood behind me. His body pressed against mine as he reached around me to get the bowl of strawberries. I turned around to look at him and brushed those beautiful pink lips. Oh shit, oh shit, he's kissing me back. He's kissing me back. I turned around so that I could wrap my arms around that neck of his. He lifted me up on the table pressing his hard body against me darting his wet tongue in and out of my mouth. I was at eye level with that gorgeous trail of moles that decorated his jaw line and neck. I slid my tongue down to his jaw and he pressed his body even closer. I reached back just so I could anchor myself and knocked the plastic ball on the floor, it hit with an audible thud. Shit._

"_I better get that." I said shakily hopping off the table._

"_Yeah." He let out a heavy sigh helping me pick the bowl off the floor. Good thing the bowl was covered so we didn't lose any strawberries._

"_Good night Shane." I said after we cleaned up our mess._

"_Night Tonei." He said and trailed into the living room._

_I bolted up the stairs like a bat out of hell. I went back in my room and climbed back in my bed robe and all. I know what I did was wrong but it felt so right. Wait until I tell Casey about this here. She's not going to believe it. And what about Rob? Oh my God, what about him? I care for him deeply. More deeply than I've cared for anyone in a long, long time. But that kiss set my body on fire. This was unlike anything I've felt except when I kissed Rob. But even kissing Rob wasn't that intense. Not that kissing Robert didn't touch me in places unknown, but not like that. I feel like I'm ready to pass out. Shit. This is NOT good._


	15. Intoducing Torque

_15_

_Well now that I know for a fact that Shane likes Tonei, the question now is what to do about it? I mean since that scene in our living room, the night of Jeff and my engagement dinner a few months ago, I don't know to do about them. They prance around each other like they are walking on broken bottles here lately. I've never seen such a thing._

"_Tonei?"_

"_Yeah Casey, what's up?"_

"_How do you like being back?"_

"_I love it, of course."_

"_Syren seems to be writing the hell out of that article." I said._

"_Yes, and Torque is doing it up in the ring."_

"_Case," a tech said, "we're ready for you."_

_I nodded my head to him._

"_They're ready for me." I said back to her._

"_Well I guess I'll head for the locker room." She said to me._

_Lately she spends all her time in the male locker room. Don't ask me why, but ever since she became Torque, it's like a whole new Tonei._

"_The guys don't mind you being in their locker room?" I asked her as we walked out into the hall._

"_If they do, they never say anything to me about it." She shrugged, "I changed in there and everything."_

"_Wow," as she opened the door._

"_What's up babe?" Jeff hugged me, "you okay?"_

_I kissed his cheek, "I'm okay. It's just that,"_

"_Worried about Tonei?" he asked._

"_A little bit, yeah I am."_

"_Don't worry about it. She's going to go be okay. And I've only known Shane to be a gentleman, so don't worry about anything like that happening."_

"_That's not what I'm worried about," I said quietly to the back of his head._

"_Besides," he continued, "she's dating Rob, right?"_

"_I guess." I said quietly. Honestly I think there's more to it than that._

_I walked down to the ring and set up to take pictures. You know sometimes I envied Tonei; she had such a level head about just about everything. But this isn't one of those times. You see, now that she's seeing Rob, or at least to my knowledge, and lusting after Shane. Wow. But see what Tonei doesn't know, and I've been a little nervous to tell her is I overheard Rob talking to some woman on the phone, and by the sounds of things it wasn't a family member he was talking to._

_I know how much Tonei cares for Rob and it took her a while to open herself up to him and I didn't want to crush her. I was hoping that maybe I was jumping to conclusions._

"_Casey, you're a little pale," Joe the other photographer said, "you okay?" _

_I just nodded my head, unable to speak for a while. I just loaded my camera and poised myself for the first snapshot._

'_**Tell your friends not to think aloud  
**_

_**Until they swallow  
**_

_**Whisper things into my brain  
**_

_**Your voice sounds so hollow  
**_

_**I am not a leader of men  
**_

_**Since I prefer to follow  
**_

_**Do you think I could have a drink  
**_

_**Since it's so hard to swallow  
**_

_**So hard to swallow**'_

_I love this song; I wonder who's coming out to it. They are about to be my second favorite theme song. My future husband came bouncing out from behind the curtain, banging his head to Nickelback._

"_Holy shit." I whispered snapping pictures of my fiancé. He looked incredible in a black wife beater, white pants with black strips down the sides, and that Intercontinental title belt draped across his shoulder. Jesus he is beautiful._

"_Rob!" he yelled. "I'm sick of this."_

__

_I looked up at the monitor just in time to hear my future brother in law scream at my kind of boyfriend. He has got his nerve._

"_What exactly is he sick of?" Rob asked me._

"_I don't know." I laced up my boots, "But I intend to find out."_

_I walked down the ring. I got a huge pop, probably because of my outfit, or lack there of. I wore a red-netted shirt; slit across the chest, over a black bra, my black cargo pants hung so low that they were nearly at my ankles._

'_**Hunting you I can smell you-alive**_

_**Your heart pounding in my head**.'_

_My theme song was called Haunted, by Evanescence. Good song. Fits Torque, because she's kind of dark, mysterious, wild even. I loved the video that went with it. It started off with my loud blue eyes, then my fangs dripping blood, then my six pack, then the entire package. _

'_**Watching me**_

_**Wanting me**_

_**I can feel you pull me down**_

_**Saving me**_

_**Raping me**_

_**Watching me**'_

"_Here comes that new diva, what's her name J.R., Torque?"_

"_Yeah, and I'll tell you. I don't know what has gotten into this young woman, she's is Syren one minute and Torque the next."_

_That observation was true, but it was easy to tell when I was Torque and when I was Syren. Syren was a lot like Tonei dark eyes and blue streaks, Torque was more of a Betty Bad Ass, she had midnight blue eyes, purple streaks and fangs, yes fangs._

"_Well Torque looks great tonight. Puppies poking out through that shirt."_

"_Oh would you calm down. You're like a little kid with an all access pass to Toys 'R' Us."_

"_Torque, this has nothing to do with you." Jeff yelled in my face._

"_If it's Rob you want, then it has everything to do with me, now doesn't it?"_

"_I'm warning you," Jeff's face reddened, "you don't know the meaning of extreme."_

_I raised my eyebrow sharply, "You trying to teach me?" I said getting in his face._

'_**ONE OF A KIND**!'_

"_Well I think business is about to pick up here folks. Here's the former Intercontinental Champion, Rob Van Dam." J.R. announced._

'_**The fear I see when I look in your eyes**_

_**Makes you believe I'm one of a kind**_

_**The fear I leave in the back of your mind.**_

_**Makes me believe I'm, one of a kind**'_

"_Hey, relax man. Everything's cool." Rob said standing next to us. "You got your belt_

_Jeff and I were still face-to-face. It was hard not to laugh at him, he was trying his hardest to stay in character, but it's hard when we are so closely related._

"_Back off Torque, back off." He slid his hand in between us. "Jeff, tell me what you're so sick of."_

"_I'm tired of my track record with you!" Jeff screamed, "Next week, at the Armageddon, I challenge you."_

"_IC title on the line?" Rob asked._

"_Whatever you want."_

_Rob held out his hand, "See you Sunday."_

_We walked up the ramp, Rob and I, I couldn't help myself, I turned around and looked at the ring._

"_Tell me Jeff," I asked him quietly, malice clouding my features, "can you blush?"_

_I turned on my heel and walked into the back._

"_Good promo." Rob tried to kiss me. I leaned back dodging him._

"_What's wrong Tonei? You've been a little stand offish tonight."_

"_I guess I'm just tired." I walked passed him._

_What was wrong with Rob? Nothing I guess, I was just getting an eerie feeling about him lately, you know? That kind of woman's intuition where you know something is wrong but you can't pin point it? Yeah well I know there is something up, I just wish I could put my finger on it._

_I walked into the locker room; Shane was walking out of the shower dressed in a towel, barely._

"_Torque, girl, you have to learn to knock." Said Kurt Angle. "Guys do get dressed in here."_

_I looked from him, to Shane and back to him rolling my eyes, "Oh, please little boys, don't flatter yourselves. You don't have anything I haven't seen a millions times over."_

_They cracked up laughing, "Torque you're a trip." Kurt kissed my cheek, "Now you kids keep at least three legs on the floor at one time."_

_Kurt always swore that something was going to happen between Shane and I; I peeked over my shoulder catching a glimpse of his package, I could see that happening._

_I pulled my shirt over my head, "So what you want to do tonight?"_

"_I don't know, I was going to check with Jeff,"_

_I shrugged, "Yeah well, let me know what you find out, aight?"_

_He walked into the bathroom with his cell phone. What can I say? I'm nosy so I'm eavesdropping._

"_Yeah, Jeff. She's in here changing like she's a man."_

_I think I bring some much needed life to the male locker room, besides, I don't see anybody complaining. Not like I'm raping anybody._

"_Dude, it's hard to not touch her. She's down to her fuckin' bra man!"_

_Well I didn't say that you couldn't touch me! I'm single._

"_It's like she's becoming Torque," he squealed. "I mean at least when she's Syren, she's closer to Tonei. This Torque chic is off the page."_

_I guess he's right, since I became Torque, I've been sort of a 'Bettie Badd Ass' but that's the fun of it._

"_Well she wants to know what we are all doing tonight. Any ideas?"_

_Me, you, my bed...sounds like a good one to me. Man, I really am becoming Torque._

"_Oh okay then, I'll tell her. See you in a few. Aight man, bye." _

_Shane came out of the bathroom, "Jeff says we'll figure something out after Casey finishes her snapshots."_

_I shrugged, "Kay."_

_What to wear? What to wear? What to wear? I thought in my head as I trifled through my bag, hell I don't know but it's got to be racy, what ever it is. Whatever it was, I was going to remain Torque._

__

_What the hell has gotten into Tonei? She hasn't blinked at Rob once tonight, and if I'm not mistaken, she's got her hand in Sean's pants. What the hell?_

"_Is it just me," Matt leaned over to me, "or is Tonei a little off tonight?"_

"_Dude, I was just thinking the same thing. I mean at one point you couldn't pry her away from her work, and today I don't think I've seen her with that pad once."_

"_I don't like this," Amy said, "it makes me a little uneasy."_

"_Me too." Shannon said coming into the conversation, "It just isn't like her."_

_We were sitting in a limousine trying to figure out what to do._

"_Well I say we just go get something to eat," Matt said._

"_With the way Tonei's dressed?" Rob blurted out._

_That had been a sensitive subject all night. No one really wanted to say anything, but I guess he was upset that she wasn't paying him any attention. She was dressed in a black vinyl cat suit, with black spiked boots. Now normally, I wouldn't care about a cat suit, I mean but this thing was cut up in a million different places, she was damn near naked. Her purple and blue hair was twisted, or should I say taunted up in a million different ways and she had those damn contacts in her eyes. _

"_And what's wrong with the way I am dressed?" she asked, her eyes seemed to be getting darker by the second._

"_Nothing if you don't mind looking like,"_

"_How about we all do karaoke?" Shane suggested cutting Rob off._

"_I think I like that idea." Tonei said. "Let's do it."_

_So here we are, on our way to the nearest karaoke bar._

"_What the hell is wrong with her?" Rob hissed at me._

"_I don't know."_

"_She looks like a slut in that outfit." Okay now that's just crossing the line, I mean yes the damn outfit was a little risqué, but ain't no need to be calling out no names._

"_Yo, dude, chill out. I mean yeah the outfit is a little out there, but there ain't no need for name callin', for real."_

_He shot a look over at Tonei. I swear if looks could kill, we'd be headed to the hospital and not to sing badly._

_When we arrived, it was all eyes on Tonei, and she seemed not to pay it any attention. _

"_Where ya'll want to sit?" she called over her shoulder._

"_Lead the way girl." I called back, "Jeff, man, I don't like this."_

"_You? That is not my sister." Jeff whispered, "That is Torque."_

"_Yeah I know."_

"_Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Karaoke Nite. Who would like to go first?"_

_First from our group was Shane and Matt doing a pitiful rendition of 'Stacey's Mom' by Fountain of Wayne. Goddamn, they fucked this song up. I mean they killed it, took it out in the yard and just shot it. Then buried it. I know we ain't never got to worry about these two joining no band, they better stick to wrestling._

'_**Stacy's mom has got it goin' on**_

_**She's all I want**_

_**And I've waited for so long**_

_**Stacy can't you see you're just not the girl for me**_

_**I know I might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom**'_

_All I could think was, yeah I was in love with her too until you bitches killed her._

_Amy, Shannon and Jeff got up next doing they're own little version of "Bring me To life" by Evanescence. It was pretty good, hell it was damn good. Hey Jeff if you ever need a chic lead, you know where to go._

_Sean looked at us, "Who's next?"_

_Tonei leaned over the table, "Who the hell are you, Goldberg?"_

_Damn Tonei, that was harsh, you didn't have to go there. Funny, but you didn't have to go there._

_Jeff leaned over to me, "Why don't you go next?"_

"_Why I got to go next?" I said, "Tonei is over there, she ain't gone no where yet?"_

"'_Cuz it's obvious that Tonei is a little busy."_

_And she was, she didn't even realize that we had said her name, she was whispering all in Shane's ear. And whatever she was saying he was turning fire engine red. Oh damn!_

"_Aight, I guess I'll go next then."_

_I sat down on the stool in my black bondage mini shirt, midriff top with all my hoops on them, in case your wondering, they are cock rings, for a little measuring later. And of course no punk girl would be complete without her boots, fishnets and dog collar. _

"_Aight, I'm going to do this song my way, so if I change a few words, forgive me. And it's dedicated to...well he knows."_

_**I like your pants around your feet,**_

_**I like the dirt that's on your knees,**_

_**I like the way you still say please,**_

_**While you're looking up at me, **_

_**You're like my favorite damn disease.**_

_I know this is totally out of character for me, but you know what, I'm feeling kinky so shoot me._

_**I like the freckles on your chest,**_

_**I like the way you like me best,**_

_**I like the way you're not impressed,**_

_**While you put me to the test,**_

_**I like the wet stains 'cross your chest.**_

_By this time I was riding the stool. Rocking my hips rhythmically to the beat as if Jeff was under me. Okay, so I'm a freak, he likes it. I can tell 'cuz he's looking at me._

_**I like you lack of self-respect,**_

_**While you're passed out on the deck,**_

_**I like your hands around my neck.**_

_If you thought that was something, check out this next verse._

_**I like your pants around your feet,**_

_**I like the dirt that's on ya knees,**_

_So I'm sliding up and down the stool, like I said, shoot me._

_**I like the way you still say please,**_

_**While you're looking up at me,**_

_Okay now I'm on the stool, with my legs splayed wide open, imagining Jeff was kneeling in front of me, my hand pushing his imaginary head._

_**You're like my favorite damn disease.**_

_I got a standing ovation. Tonei was standing on the chair._

"_You go girl that was hot."_

_When I got off the stage, red faced and sweating, Jeff grabbed me by the hand._

"_Let's get out of here." He said leading me away from the table._

"_Wait, we have to be here for Tonei's performance, I want to see it."_

"_Let her tell you about it. I need you now." He said pushing me toward the door._

_Well damn, I must be important. Cuz he was damn near pulling me._

"_So you like my pants around my feet?" he asked while we were in the limo._

"_I like the dirt that's on your knees,"_

"_You like it when I still say please?" he laid me back._

"_While you're looking up at me,"_

"_I'm like your favorite damn disease?" he asked pulling down my tights._

"_Hell yeah," I said._


	16. The Hotel

_16_

_Well damn, I guess Rob is a little jealous that everybody is getting a little something from me but him, well you know what? Tough._

"_Who wants to join me on stage? I got a special surprise for you,"_

_Rob sat there in a huff, Shane quickly said, "Sure, I'll go. What do I have to do?"_

"_Nothing, just sit there and let me do all the work."_

_Shane shrugged, "Sounds simple enough."_

_He had no idea. He had no idea. Let the music play._

'_**I love the way you look at me,**_

_**I feel the pain you place inside,**_

_**You me up inside your dirty cage, **_

_**Well I'm alone inside my mind,**_

_**I like to teach the rules,**_

_**I like to see them set in stone,**_

_**I like it when you chain me to the bed,**_

_**But then you see it's never shown...**'_

_I have tied Shane to this chair he's sitting in by the ribbons in my hair. Free prey, you're all mine now..._

'_**I love the way you break my skin**_

_**I feel the hate you place inside**_

_**I need to get you voice out of my head**_

'_**Cuz I'm the gal you'll never find**_

_**I like to teach you all the rules**_

_**There's no expression on your face**_

_**I hope that someday you will let me go**_

_**Release me from my dirty cage...**'_

_Okay never mind the fact that I've been climbing all over this boy since the song began, I mean I've been riding him like a horse, and the way things are feeling, he feel like he's hung like one. Yes I did climb on his shoulders grinding my body in his face, oh he liked it, he liked it. But now watching things get hot, remember I'm a gymnast._

'_**I love the way you look at me,**_

_**I love the way you smack my ass,**_

_**I love the dirty things you do,**_

_**I have control of you,**'_

_Yes I do have my legs cocked around this boy's neck. You are not imagining things. I'm using him to stretch my body, and he does a body good. I wonder how many positions I can contort myself into. Well let's use the next two verses to find out._

_By the time I repeat the verse the third time, I can feel his hard on poking me in the back of my head, this is going to make for a fun time tonight. Using him like a pole I am sliding up and down him. But yes, this does mean I am singing to the audience upside down, and if I don't be careful, my boobs are going to pop right out of this jump suit._

_Shane and I took a bow to yet another standing ovation._

"_My ribbons sir," I asked walking out of the bar, "I have to fix myself."_

"_Girl, what the hell happened to your hair?" Casey asked me as we all climbed back into the limo._

"_What the hell happened to yours?" Shane asked sitting next to me._

"_Why the hell are you all flushed and sweating?" Jeff asked._

"_Why is your zipper undone?" Matt asked._

"_Amy, re-snap your bra honey," Shannon hissed loudly. "What happened anyway, did it pop?"_

"_Oh damn, my bad." Amy said reaching around herself._

"_Here let me get that," Sean volunteered, "By the way Matt, why can we all see that you are wearing Calvin Klein boxers?"_

"_Why are you so damn nosy?" Matt joked. _

"_What the hell is this? 20 questions?" Rob barked, "Can we just get the hell out of here?"_

"_Why are you so cranky? Too much caffeine, not enough sex?" I joked. I didn't give a damn about him being all bitchy, change your fuckin' tampon and get over it._

_He just glared at me. You know what, you could've got some, but you have never officially made me your girl, and one has to wonder why? You don't even visit the house any more, so you know what, Shane does._

"_Girl, have you lost your mind?" Shane whispered to me. "Rob looks like he wants to kill me."_

"_Rob ain't gon' do shit." I said back. "I'm not his girl."_

"_You're not? Half the locker room thinks you're dating."_

"_Well half the locker room is wrong."_

"_Okay," he snaked his arm around my waist. "You want to come to my hotel room tonight?"_

"_I don't know, I'll have to think about it." I looked up at the crew, "I'm wired, who wants to go out?"_

"_We are out genius," Rob retorted._

"_Oh, suck my clit." I shot back. "Any body want to go to a bar or something?"_

"_I'm with that," Casey chimed in, "Where to?"_

"_Hell, I don't care, let's get twiztid." Shannon yelled. Damn alcoholic._

_So of course now we have to find a bar, I wanted to get drunk and dance, so to the bar it is. The bar we found was kind of rinky, but what the hell, they were playing music so that made me happy, they had food so Matt was in, and of course alcohol was running freely so Shannon had no complaints._

"_I don't want to be here." Rob pouted._

"_Well then go back to the hotel and send the limo back for us." Amy suggested._

"_Never mind," he sighed, "we're already here."_

_After a few hours I am officially drunk off my ass, I have been grinding against Shane so hard that we might as well be having sex. Shannon can't stand up by himself, Sean is dragging him around the bar, Matt is stuffing his face, Amy is sitting there watching, real interesting, right? And will someone tell me where the hell Case and Jeff disappeared to?_

__

_Okay, so much for the quickie in the bathroom, damn it was good even if it was quick. Hey, what's up with Shane and Tonei? Rob has been pouting all fuckin' night, I wonder what his problem is._

"_Hey Rob, what's up kid?" _

"_It's your friend, she's been acting like this all night. I mean what's up, I thought she liked me."_

"_She does,"_

_He nodded toward the floor where Tonei was all over Shane, "I can see that."_

"_I mean dude, you let her tell it, you don't like her."_

"_I don't like her? What the hell?"_

"_Have you asked her to be your girl? Have you spent any time with her lately?"_

"_Well no,"_

"_Then what the hell do you expect her to do? She's a beautiful, sexy girl. And you know something else, I know about half of that locker room wants to be with her,"_

"_Half?"_

"_Yeah well the other half is married."_

_Speaking of married, I wonder if this is a good time to ask about that chick he was on the phone with. But then again, I haven't heard about the chick here lately, I think I'll just leave it alone._

"_Yeah, I know. Casey, I know. But what the hell?"_

"_Hey dude, don't ask me. She's your girl. You deal with it."_

_I got up and walked over to Jeff, "Hey baby, is Rob married?"_

_He almost choked on his beer, "What makes you ask me that?"_

"_I don't know, just a feeling I get. So is he?"_

"_I thought he was dating Tonei,"_

"_Look at Tonei, Jeff. Does she look like she's dating Rob?"_

"_Guess not." He shrugged, "Then why worry about it?"_

_Because she loves him, that's why. But I just nodded. Fine, I know who to ask._

"_Hey guys, I'm going to catch a cab back," Rob said._

"_Dude, take Tonei with you," Shannon suggested._

_Shane glared at him, "That's okay, Tonei can come with us."_

"_No, I'll take her with me. Come on Tonei." He grabbed Tonei by the arm practically yanking her out of the bar. Good this means I can talk to every body about this situation with Rob. And what's that old saying, a drunk man tells a sober man's mind. So start telling boys._

"_So tell me boys," I started, "is Rob married?"_

_Shane started choking, what the hell is it with these boys? They get to choking when someone asks them such a simple question as this._

"_Matt?"_

_Matt just stared at me._

"_Shane?"_

_He hadn't stop choking yet._

"_Sean?"_

"_No can do, I don't know."_

"_Shannon? Damn it somebody tell me something."_

_Shannon stalled a little looking in the air as if he was thinking, "You damn right he's married. Shit he been married for about four years now." He told us holding up only three fingers, that is the last time he is allowed to drink._

"_Did you all know about this?"_

_They held their heads in shame._

"_Oh for fuck's sake. She's your sister Matt, Jeff, she's your future sister in law, for now. Shannon, she always turns to you for help. Damn it Shane, you said you liked her."_

"_I do like her."_

"_She is my sister."_

"_The hell do you mean for now?"_

"_Just what I said, for now. Oh and somebody is going to have to tell Tonei." They all looked at me, including Amy, by the look on her face said she didn't know either. "Oh don't look at me. I'm the innocent bystander in this. You tell her."_

"_Shane?" Jeff looked up._

"_What?"_

"_Oh no you don't Jeff. You won't put this all on him. The four of you will tell her, and I can't say that she won't want to kill one of you. And as for this moment I'm not speaking to any of you!"_

"_Hey!" Amy yelled, "I didn't know about this either."_

_I pushed Jeff onto the floor of the limo, "Then you come sit next to me. We'll sit and talk."_

_And so we did for the few hours. That's about as long as it took to get back to the hotel, and about as long as I could stand looking at those big green eyes looking like someone had shot him in his right testicle. We arrived in the hotel parking lot and got out of the car._

"_Oh come here you," I said to him._

_He got on the elevator and stood next to me, "I am really sorry Case, we all are."_

_The other boys murmured their agreements._

"_Well I appreciate that, but I'm not the one you need to apologize to. Tonei loves Rob," I saw Shane's face fall, "that isn't to say she doesn't care for you Shane, but I know she fell in love with Rob, and he's a married man."_

"_And we are not putting all the blame on you guys either," Amy spoke up, "Rob is a grown ass man, he should have told her a long time ago."_

"_Hell, we haven't known long," Matt said._

"_But the fact still remains, you knew," Amy said. "And someone should've told someone else."_

"_Yeah," I shot in there forcefully. I was still upset, meanwhile, my best friend, hell my sister was in a taxi with an asshole._

_We got off the elevator and Shane asked, "Anybody know where Rob is taking Tonei?"_

"_I would assume that he's bringing her back here," Sean said as he dragged Shannon toward his bedroom._

"_Well if someone sees her before I do, can they send her to my room?" he looked sheepish, "I would like to talk to her,"_

"_Okay, just thought don't tell her anything, remember that this is all of our responsibility." Matt said._

"_Don't worry, I just want to talk to her." Shane said._

"_Okay, I'll send her to you if I see her." I told him._

_Jeff and I walked into the room we shared together. As we walked through the door, I promptly pushed him on the floor._

"_You are such a dick!" I screamed at him._

"_What the hell was that for?"_

"_Because you're an asshole, that's why!"_

_He stood up. "I thought we got over this in the car Casey."_

"_You knew, you knew and you didn't tell me, hell you didn't tell her. For Christ's sake Jeff, she's your sister."_

"_I know that,"_

"_And furthermore, your best friend has a crush on her!"_

"_Shane is a grown man Casey, he doesn't need anybody to toddle him to get a piece of ass."_

_That was it, I had had it, I cracked him across the face as hard as I could._

"_What the fuck Case?"_

"_You lucky I don't kick you in the balls right now, cuz that's what I feel like doing." I grabbed a hold of the doorknob._

"_Where the hell are you going?"_

"_There's a big dick in this room right now, and I don't think I want any." I yelled as I walked out the door._

_I was so pissed off that I didn't even see Tonei and Rob walked pass me. I whirled around quickly._

"_Tonei!" I yelled._

"_What?" Rob asked me._

"_Is your name Tonei? Did you have some kind of sex change you failed to tell about? I believe I was talking to her."_

"_What's up Casey?" she said, or shall I say slurred._

"_You're drunk," I said._

"_No kidding," Rob said_

"_Look Rob you're about a cunt hair away from being kicked in the nuts, so if I were I'd back the fuck off." I screamed, "Now Tonei, come here."_

"_That was good," she slurred, "I love it when you talk dirty." She staggered over to me, and that's when I realized that he was indeed holding her up. I rushed her to Shane's room._

"_Shane,"_

"_What the hell happened to her?" Shane asked helping me pull her into the room._

"_Hell I don't know, I am going to go find out though. I am going to get her some night clothes to sleep in, can you help her get a shower?"_

"_Yeah, yeah I can help her." He stared at Tonei shaking his head._

_If I were in my right mind, I would've known better than to leave Shane to do anything that required him putting his hands on Tonei's naked body. But considering the options, he was the only one that was anywhere near sober, or the only one I was anywhere near talking to. Boy I tell you what._

_I walked back to the room Tonei and Rob were supposed to share. When he opened the door I walked right past him, grabbing Tonei's bag._

"_Where's Tonei?" he asked._

"_That's none of your concern, the only thing you need to concern yourself with is the next few questions."_

"_What?"_

"_How the fuck did she get so drunk? She was not that drunk when she left the bar, so what the hell did you give her?"_

"_Maybe you don't know your 'sister' as well as you think you do."_

"_That maybe true, but neither do you." I said leaving the room._

_I was so pissed off, I practically ran down the hall, when I walked in the door to Shane's room it was all I could do not to laugh._

"_Shane!" I squealed._

_Shane swung around with a topless Tonei in the full nelson headlock. It was the funniest thing I have seen as yet, Tonei wasn't even all the way awake. If it wasn't so funny, it would actually be awkward._

"_Shane, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_She won't get in the shower Case, I've tried everything."_

"_I wouldn't get in the shower either if you had me in the full nelson." I laughed as he promptly dropped Tonei onto the floor. "Damn Shane, she's drunk but she's still alive. Pick her up."_

_Shane threw up his hands, "I quit!" I laughed again, "Oh sure, keep laughing. Here I am damn near thirty years old and I can't even give someone a damn shower."_

_I was doubled over by now, this was so damn weird till it was hysterical. "Okay, Shane, okay. I'll undress her, can you stick her in the shower?"_

"_I guess," he sighed, "so what did Rob say?"_

"_Oh, he's a dick, he's all like maybe I don't know my sister as well as I think I do. Well that maybe true, but he doesn't know her either."_

"_Damn, hey, why didn't you take her in your room with Jeff?"_

"_Cuz Jeff's a dick that's why!" I screamed._

"_Who's got a dick?" Tonei slurred. "Is it big?" _

_I smirked at her as I looked up at Shane. He smirked back at me and pushed her into the bathroom. I followed behind them. This ought to be interesting. I thought I was going to die when she grabbed Shane's crotch. _

"_Nice," she slurred, she looked up at him, "Nice size, nice little feel. Who the hell are you?"_

_Shane turned fire engine red, "Oh my God, she won't let go."_

"_And you are complaining because?" I asked._

"_Oh, I don't know maybe because a drunk girl has me by the dick."_

"_I have yet to see to the downside here. You failed to mention that a naked drunk girl, whom you happen to have a crush on, has you by the dick."_

"_Yeah whatever, just get her to let me go."_

_I shrugged, "Okay. Tonei, let that boy go." I smacked her hand._

"_I can't do this," Shane walked out of the room, "I'll be back when you have her dressed."_

_Oooh, someone has a hard on!_


	17. The Day Thereafter

_17_

_Hey. You may not know me, my name is Jeff. My fiancée Casey and her best friend Tonei, are telling this story, we just got into a huge fight because I knew her best friend's, well my sister's boyfriend, type person guy is married._

_Aight, so damn, I knew, but shit, I didn't want to hurt her. She is my sister; I mean how the hell was I to know she loved him? Now I can't find my girl, I just know that after she smacked the hell out of me, she took off. My brother doesn't know where she is, I can't wake Shannon's drunk ass up, Rob hasn't seen her since earlier this morning, damn it where is she?_

_I guess I'll go talk to my best friend, Shane, about this. I knocked on Shane's door, no answer, I tried the door and it was opened. I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks. My baby, my best friend and my sister all in bed together. Casey has even got her leg, swung over Shane. Oh my God!_

"_Shane! You son of a bitch!" I screamed as I hurled myself onto him. I knocked Tonei out of bed, but I didn't care. I was going to kill this bastard. Oh my God, Tonei is just in a jersey, Shane has on a pair of sweats with no shirt and my girl is in her sports bra and her black skirt. Two shirts were sitting on the dryer. Wait..._

"_Wait, what happened here?" I asked Shane._

"_Nothing you moron. Now get off me!" Shane screamed._

"_Jeff, get off of that boy, nothing happened, except Rob got Tonei totally twisted. So we put her in the shower, except she fought a little, which got Shane and I wet. Since I didn't want to be in the room with you, and I needed to watch Tonei, I just stayed in here."_

"_Oh," I said climbing off the bed, "my bad."_

"_Where the hell is Tonei?" Shane asked._

"_Here I am," she said from the other side of the bed._

"_Jesus Jeff, you knocked her over." Shane whined going to check on Tonei. "Baby are you okay?"_

_Baby? Oh he is so gone for this chick._

"_Damn, Tonei, are you okay?" I asked her. "I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay. Damn my head hurts." She clutched her head. She looked around the room, "How did I get in here?"_

"_Never mind that," Casey told her, "Go get in the shower."_

"_Wait a minute," I screamed again glaring at Shane, "I thought you guys gave her a shower."_

_Casey rolled her eyes again, "We did Jeffrey, but you of all people should know that when you have a hang over, showers usually help."_

_I felt so stupid; I know Casey would never cheat on me, especially with Shane of all people. Good lord._

_I put my arm around her; "I'm sorry Case."_

"_Get off of me," she demanded, "I'm still pissed off at you mister." She walked out of the room._

_I sat on Shane's bed, "What the hell Shane, she's never been mad at me this long."_

"_You've never lied to her either."_

"_I didn't lie to her. I just didn't tell her something." Shane raised his eyebrow, "okay so I lied. Damn, I didn't mean to though."_

"_Yeah, you're going to have to do some serious making up to get over this one." He shook his head, "Hell we all are."_

"_Hell, I don't even know where to start."_

"_Well first we are going to deal with this Tonei/Rob thing, and then we'll deal with Casey, okay?"_

_I sighed; I was going to miss her so much. She is my heartbeat, man I hope this goes quickly._

__

_I am in the shower in Shane's room. Anyone care to explain that one? Not that I am exactly complaining, since we were both half-naked, but damn, what was Casey doing in here with us? The last thing I remember, I was riding Shane like a horse in the karaoke bar. How did I get here?_

_I was feeling better, but who took out my contacts and my colored hair clips? Who cares, I'm Tonei now, not Torque. I kind of miss Rob there; I'll call him later. Anyway, all I know is Jeff come tearing in here like a bat out of hell jumping on Shane calling him every name under the sun. I kind of don't have time for that right now. I guess Casey is mad at Jeff, cuz she spent the night with us, and not with Jeff. Odd._

_Question more to the point, while we are talking about who spent the night with who, I thought I was sharing a room with Rob, why am I in here with Shane and Casey? Whatever, I will figure that out later, meanwhile I have to get ready to leave for work._

_I emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel, "Hey Jeff, where's Casey?"_

"_In our room I guess," his eyes were red. Looks as if he hasn't slept much._

"_That doesn't explain why you are in here," I shrugged, "But will someone throw me my bag."_

"_Jeff and Casey are going through something right now," Shane explained while he handed me my bag._

_I rolled my eyes, "Is this like last time where I am going to have sacrifice another full night of sleep?"_

"_NO!" they both yelled._

_I'd been doing pretty well with keeping my sleep pattern up. As you all know I had been hospitalized in the past for lack of sleep. Hey, but I'd been doing fine, people, I swear._

"_No," Shane said a little more calmly, "besides, it's a little more complicated than that I believe."_

"_What did you do this time, Jeff? Did you steal her hair dye again?" I laughed. Jeff looked up at me like a lost dog. Oh Lord, here we go again. I shook my head. "Look, just let me talk to her, maybe I can talk her down."_

_They both shook their heads, "Not this time sis," Jeff put his hand on my shoulder, "I got to deal with this one."_

_I sighed, "Okay. If you say so." I went into the bathroom to get dressed._

__

_Rob doesn't deserve that girl. Lying to her like that. Asshole. My name is Shane, Shane Helms, also known as The Hurricane. I hear her playing Godsmack from the bathroom, she's a great girl, I have had a crush on her since Jeff introduced the whole family to his second girlfriend and her sister. She looked like she didn't take any shit off anybody, and by the looks of things she doesn't. Damn, she's beautiful; she's just like Casey, only a little more intense._

"_Shane, where are my contacts?" She screamed from the bathroom._

_I patted my pocket softly, "I don't know hon, go without them for once."_

_She stuck her head out the door, "Afraid I can't do that, they are what make Torque, Torque."_

_No, that attitude is what made Torque. Her character, Miss Bettie Badd Ass, getting dressed in the male locker room, grabbing asses, petting penises, not Tonei at all. Aside from being a wrestler, she's a journalist, and goes by the name of Syren. Syren is a lot closer to Tonei, a lot closer. Yeah, she's a workaholic, but no matter what any of us say, she works her ass off. Oh well._

_I knock on the door, "Let's go, we got to get out of here."_

"_I need my contacts Shane."_

_I reached in my pocket, looking at her contact case in my hand. Okay._

"_Here, found them on the night stand," I said through the door. She reached her slender arm out to me; my God I wanted to kiss it. Just touch her silky skin._

"_Thanks Shane, you are indeed my lifesaver." She pulled her arm away from me._

"_Tonei, don't cover up your eyes," I told her through the door, "they are so pretty."_

"_Tell me something I don't know." She said coming out the door, no contacts. I smiled._

"_There's my Tonei."_

"_In the flesh. Where's Rob and what the hell is going on between Casey and Jeff?"_

_Rob's name made me cringe inwardly, why did she love him so?_

"_I don't know where Rob is," I told her honestly, "And as for Case and Jeff, we'll talk about it later."_

"_Okay, well will you ride with me?" I thought my ears were deceiving me. I just stared at her. "Well will you? Or are you going to sit there and look at me as if I have horns?"_

"_Yeah I'll ride with you no problem." I grabbed my bag. Oh my God. I don't know how I'm going to possibly handle being that close to her. Since she fell asleep in my arms a couple of months ago I try to avoid her at all costs. Especially since I know how she feels about Rob. And I haven't forgotten how her hand felt when she grabbed my dick last night._

_We slid into her silver Prelude, she flipped the CD player on, and we bobbed our heads to Linkin Park's "With You" from their album Hybrid Theory._

"_I love this song." I told her._

"_Yeah, it's my favorite." She smiled back. Damn, how could any man resist her?_

_It's hard not to want to just kiss her full on the mouth from where she sat. It was going to be a long ride._

_Well since everyone else has spoken their piece I guess I can too. My name is Robert Szatkowski, otherwise known as R.V.D., Mr. Monday Nite. I have to admit, when Tonei first appeared in the WWE world, she was nice, quiet, kind of shy even. I mean she had her moments, her quirks, her outbursts, but no matter how loud and rowdy she got she was still my shy and quiet Tonei. She was going to be my one._

_What do I mean by my one? I'm married, yeah, so? I still like Tonei. My wife can't be on the road with me all the time, and Tonei is always right there. And she soooo fuckin' sexy. You should see her. Plus, I've never been with a black chic, might be worth my while to see what it's like. _

_Don't look at me like I'm the bastard here, I'm not. I'm really a good guy, but I am a guy, and I do have needs, needs that my wife can't always fulfill. I love my wife, and I'm not leaving her, especially for Tonei, but after last night I'm a little tired of her now. Makes me wonder what other little girl I can get at._

_Is Tonei a whore? I'll let you make the call on that. Personally I don't know anymore, after she became this Torque person it's like dealing with a female version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. But that's cool, no one knows what I'm really in this relationship for, no one knows I'm married, and I want to keep it that way. And besides, after seeing the way Tonei can be, who the hell would want to date herseriously anyway?_

"_I can **not **believe this is happening," I say as I load my stuff into the van that Amy and Matt drives._

"_I know Casey, she's going to be just fine,"_

"_But she doesn't know, and we do and that's not right," I say._

"_We know," Amy said, "Call her, see if she would rather, oh that's right, she has her car,"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_Call Shane," Matt said, "Or I'll leave him,"_

_I call Shane on his cell phone, "Shane, Matt is threatening to leave you,"_

"_I'm riding with Tonei,"_

_My eyes must've grown to be about three times their normal size, "Okay then," I clicked END on my cell phone, "He's riding with Tonei,"_

"_Well at least you know that she **isn't **__with Rob," Amy reminded me._

"_That's true," Matt said._

"_Okay," I said getting in the van; I turned off my cell phone. Tonei was with Shane so he had her, there was no one else I felt like talking too, least of all my fiancé. I looked down at my engagement, I felt the tears start in my eyes, why Jeff, why would you do this to someone I hold so dear?_

"_What's wrong Case?"_

_I wiped a tear away, "I can't believe he would do this to me,"_

"_Casey," Amy said._

"_You know Jeff would sooner commit suicide than hurt you or Tonei," Matt said, "You have to know that this was **not** intentional."_

"_So when had you all planned on telling her is what I would like to know,"_

"_We had planned on letting Rob tell her," Matt told her truthfully, "We really didn't want to hurt her."_

"_That's sweet Matt, but you could've told one of us, you could've told me," Amy chimed in._

"_I took an oath Amy,"_

"_Oh now there were oaths taken about this," I said, "Jesus, did you exchange blood and everything?"_

"_Come on Casey, you know how that is," Matt said._

"_I know how it is," I told him, "I just want to know why it was in the first place."_

"_That's something you have to ask Rob, he knew he was married before any of this happened,"_

"_Yeah, and to think that he sat in my dining room and told me he loved her."_

"_Maybe he does, it's very possible to love two people."_

"_Matthew!" Amy exclaimed._

"_What?" Matt asked, "It's true, he can love both his wife and Tonei both, but perhaps he's only **in** love with his wife,"_

"_Still, part of loving someone is being honest with them," I told him, "Maybe if he's trying to get out of his marriage he should've told Tonei, let her decide on her own what to do. It's like he's taking her decision away from her."_

"_I know," Matt agreed with me._

"_So are you guys going to tell her?" Amy asked._

"_What choice do we have?"_

"_I'm going to certainly talk to Rob, he should be the one to tell her, it's not your responsibility," I said._

_Matthew and Amy looked at me as if I had lost my mind, "Casey,"_

_I turned my phone back on, "I know," I explained, "Last night I was just pissed, as you can see I don't take time to think when I'm upset, I just react."_

"_Yeah," Matt said._

"_Don't worry, I'll call Jeff in due time, just give me a little time,"_

"_That is completely up to you," Amy said._

"_I know," I said quietly, "I know._

_**It's true the way I feel**_

_**Was promised by your face**_

_**The sound of your voice**_

_**Painted on my memories**_

_**Even if you're not with me**_

_**I'm with you**_

_Shane sat in my car screaming to the top of our lungs like two maniacs. He made my head feel better, and that was always good._

_**No, no matter how far we've come**_

_**I can't wait to see tomorrow**_

_**No matter how far we've come I**_

_**I can't wait to see tomorrow...with you**_

_He looked over at me, sticking his tongue out. I stuck my own sexy pierced tongue back at him._

_**With you**_

_**You now I see keeping everything inside**_

_**With you**_

_**You now I see, even when I close my eyes**_

_**With you**_

_**You now I see keeping everything inside**_

_**With you**_

_**You now when I close my eyes**_

_Now I loved Shane, but I wasn't in love with him. I was in love with Rob. Freaky huh, we act the total opposite. I haven't talk to Rob all day, I wonder what that is all about. Could it be that he got me totally twisted last night. I was on lunch box mode for real. Oh well. I guess I'll figure it all out at some other distant time some other distant place._

_**Crawling in my skin**_

_**These wounds they will not heal**_

_**Fear is how I fall**_

_**Confusing what is real....**_


	18. Coming Undone

_A/N: So I know that it's been two years and I know this story hasn't caught the attention of some others so shoot me! The real Casey really wants me to continue this story and see how she's like my bestest friend in the world I'll do as she asks. Now, there are times where this story will switch to the POV of someone other than Casey and Tonei, and that person will always introduce themselves. The song for this chapter is Korn's "Coming Undone" Okay where we go…_

_I looked down at my phone, Jeff still hadn't called. How dare he! I felt myself getting angry all over again. The least he could do is **pretend**__as if he wanted to talk to her. Even if didn't, the bastard._

"_What's wrong Case?" Amy asked me._

"_Nothing," I let out a sigh, "I just--,"_

"_Miss my brother," Matt added in._

"_Yeah," I blushed, "I know I said some cruel things to him, I just hope he doesn't hate me."_

_Matt smiled, "Case, he doesn't hate you. I don't think my brother has it in him to hate."_

"_Matt is right Case, just give him time to cool off, he'll be right back in your arms and you guys will go back to arguing about normal stuff like who owns which color dye."_

_I smiled a smile, maybe she was right, I was just lonely without my baby boy._

"_I just would feel better if he called."_

"_Try to get some rest Case," Matt looked at me through the rearview, "We'll let you know when the next pit stop comes up."_

_I nodded weakly, "Thanks Matty,"_

"_Welcome,"_

_I slept for what felt like forever, when I woke up we were pulling into a diner, I looked at my phone still nothing. I sighed and looked down at my engagement ring. Maybe this was a mistake. I took it off and put it in my pocket._

"_Come on Case," Amy said opening the door and practically yanking me out of the van, "You got to snap out of this funk you're in Besides, Jeff is right behind us, and he's looking a bit antsy."_

_I looked behind her and she was right, Jeff was looking over in our direction sheepishly, Shannon, Rob and Sean at his side. He looked like a big old puppy._

"_Come here boy," I called opening my arms to him._

_He gladly ran up to fill them, the buckles on his boots jingling as he moved, "Casey I'm so sorry," he looked down at my hand, "Where's my ring Case?"_

"_I took it off," I choked, "I thought, I mean," I didn't know what to tell him. We had never been faced with anything like this_

"_Where is it Casey?" He asked me softly. I reached in my pocket and dropped my hopes and dreams in his hand, "There you go."_

_He looked down at it, squeezed it in his palm, a single tear rolled down his cheek, "Tell me you want to marry me Case."_

"_Of course I want to marry you," I told him, "I mean,"_

"_So why did you take off your ring?"_

"_Because!" I exclaimed, "You didn't call. You didn't call to check on me," Tonei moved forward to comfort me but Shane put his arm out to stop her, "I thought that you had given up."_

_He slid the ring back on my hand, "Casey, I could never, just don't do that again, okay?"_

_I kissed his tear away, "I won't,"_

"_Now that the happy couple has made up can we go eat?" Rob asked irritably._

"_Let's eat before someone has a conniption," Tonei rolled her eyes. _

_I was with her on this; I really didn't know what was going on with Rob lately. Now that I know the dick is married I could squeeze his little peezy ass head. I pulled away from Jeff, "Jeff let me talk to Rob for a second, and you guys go ahead and get us a table."_

"_Okay," he kissed my cheek, "Come on guys."_

"_Rob, come here a sec," I said watching Tonei turn and look at me curiously, I nodded my head toward her. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their relationship or whatever it was._

"_Tell me something Rob," I folded my arms, "Just when were you planning on telling Tonei about your wife?"_

_Rob froze reminding me much of a deer when caught in headlights, "Wha--?"_

"_Don't play with me Rob," I looked at him hard, "When, if ever, do you plan on telling Tonei about your wife?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about Casey," Rob said gaining his composure._

"_Oh you don't?" I nodded deliberately, "Well, then, you just don't want to be with her then. See at first I thought there was a problem, an obstacle if you will. But no, you just don't want to be with Tonei and being her best friend I think it's up to me to tell her don't you?" I turned on my heel._

_Rob grabbed me by the wrist, "Case,"_

"_What can I do you for?" I asked spinning around._

"_How did you find out I was married?"_

"_Oh **now**__you're married. Hmmm, now you're a big ass liar,"_

"_Casey,"_

"_What's your deal Rob?" I asked him, "You sat in my dining room, surrounded by all the people who care for Tonei and tell this rat faced lie about loving her."_

"_I do love her," Rob said, "I just--,"_

"_You just what?" I asked losing my cool, "You just what? You're just a cheating son of a bitch is what you're just,"_

"_Case that's not fair."_

"_Neither is what you're doing to Tonei and if you were any kind of a man you would've been up front with Tonei, let her know you were planning to leave your wife,"_

"_Leave my wife?" Rob said._

"_Oh, did you just plan on stringing her along or what?" I was really growing more pissed off by the second, no one, and I do mean no one messed with my Tonei._

"_No," Rob flustered, "it just sounds different when someone else says it."_

"_Mmmmhmmm," I said not buying a word of it, "I've got half a mind to let Mark step off in your ass, but you know, I feel sorry for you." I looked him in the eye invading his three feet of personal space, "You've got 1 week, 7 days to tell Tonei you're married, you don't tell one of us will, got it?"_

"_Casey,"_

"_7 days Rob, that's all you got, I'd suggest you use it wisely." I walked into the diner leaving him to stand on the side walk and ponder what I had said._

"_What was that all about?" Tonei asked._

_Everyone at the table looked around sheepishly, "Nothing," I said._

_I hated to lie to Tonei but this was one of those rare times that I would have to lie like a cheap rug._

_She seemed to buy it shrugging her shoulders, "Okay,"_

_You could hear everyone at the table breathe an audible sigh of relief._

"_I'll have the chicken tenders, French fries and with a Sprite, with a slice of lemon please," she handed the waiter her menu._

_Everyone else had ordered and Rob still stood outside, if he didn't come in here soon Tonei was going to know something was up. My only question was whether or not she cared._

_Is it just me or is everyone staring at me like I'm some sort of science experiment gone terribly awry?_

_I wonder what Casey said to Rob to make him stand out there like some sort of lost poodle, ah well. He and I aren't on the best of terms I could only guess as he hasn't said two words to me all day. I stood up, I'm going to get to the bottom of this._

"_Someone call my phone if the food gets here before I get back,"_

"_Where you going?" Shane asked me._

"_Just to handle something really quickly." She kissed his cheek, "I'll be right back."_

_**Keep holding on  
**_

_**When my brain's tickin' like a bomb**  
_

**_Guess the black thoughts have come again to get me_**

"_What's going on with you today Rob?" I asked._

_  
**Sweet bitter words**  
_

_**Unlike nothing I have heard**  
_

_**Sing along mocking bird  
**_

_**You don't affect me**_

"Nothing Tonei, it's just it's been a hell of a night."

"_Anything I can do?" I ask._

_**That's right**  
_

_**Deliverance of my heart**  
_

_**Please strike**  
_

_**Be deliberate**_

He looked at me, I knew what was coming. That's the look of hell preparing to break loose, I know the look I've given it many times.

_**Wait**_

_**  
I'm coming undone  
**_

_**Irate  
**_

_**I'm coming undone  
**_

"_Look Tonei I don't want to hurt you,"_

_**Too late  
**_

_**I'm coming undone  
**_

_**One looks so strong  
**_

_**So delicate  
**_

"_So don't, I don't see the problem, do you?" I am nervous truth be told. I feel I've done something wrong._

_**Wait**_

_**  
I'm starting to suffocate  
**_

_**And soon I anticipate  
**_

_**I'm coming undone  
**_

_He ran his hand down my face, "Don't make this hard Tonei, Please."_

_**One looks so strong  
**_

_**So delicate**_

Choke choke again  


_**I thought my demons were my friends  
**_

_**Getting me in the end  
**_

_**They're out to get me  
**_

_**Since I was young  
**_

_**I've tasted sorrow on my tongue  
**_

_**And this sweet sugar gun  
**_

_**Does not protect me  
**_

"_Don't make what hard Rob, stop it you're scaring me."_

_**  
That's right  
**_

_**Trigger between my eyes  
**_

_**Please strike  
**_

_**Make it quick now**_

"I think," he paused.

_**Wait  
**_

_I braced myself, this was going to be massive. I could feel the tears already coming. Just get it over with please._

_**I'm coming undone  
**_

_**Irate  
**_

_**I'm coming undone  
**_

_**Too late  
**_

_**I'm coming undone  
**_

"_I'm going to head to the next town without you guys," he kissed my cheek, "See you around huh?"_

_**One looks so strong  
**_

_**So delicate  
**_

_**Wait  
**_

_You coward, I think, you snake. You don't even have the balls to tell me._

_**I'm starting to suffocate  
**_

_**And soon I anticipate  
**_

_**I'm coming undone  
**_

_**One looks so strong  
**_

_**So delicate  
**_

_I could feel myself wanting to vomit, you bastard I want to say but my voice is frozen, you sorry son of a bitch._

_**  
I'm trying to hold it together  
**_

_**Head is lighter than a feather  
**_

_**Looks like i'm not getting better  
**_

_**Not getting better  
**_

_I'm so dizzy, I don't even think I'll be able to eat when I get back in there._

_**  
Wait  
**_

_He turned his back to leave, I grabbed him. "Tell me what's going on here."_

_**I'm coming undone  
**_

_**Irate  
**_

_**I'm coming undone  
**_

_**Too late  
**_

"_Just forget you met me Tonei, it's easier that way."_

_**I'm coming undone**_

_**  
One looks so strong  
**_

_**So delicate  
**_

"_Rob no,"_

_**Wait  
**_

_I could feel my chest tighten, it was going to happen again, right here and there was nothing I could do to stop it. An attack this swift was just going to have to play it course._

_**I'm starting to suffocate**_

**_  
And soon I anticipate_**

_**I'm coming undone  
**_

_**One looks so strong  
**_

_**So delicate  
**_

"_Tonei?"_

_I could feel it slipping, my consciousness. I fell into his arms, "I love you."_


	19. Pain

_A/N: Rayn girl I love you and do me a favor, don't take this chap personally ;). Song: You know you're right by Nirvana_

_Holy shit, I think as I watch Tonei collapse in Rob's arms, I could only think one thing, if he's done something to upset her I'll kill him._

"_What the hell?" Shane dropped his fork rushing out the door to Tonei's aid. _

_I hadn't been able to get myself situation properly before the boys went tearing out the door. _

_**Well damn, **I put my hand on my hips, **aren't I supposed to be the hysterical one?**_

"_Case!" Jeff yells for me, "What are you waiting on? Christmas? Get ya ass out here!"_

_I walk in slow motion out of the diner, I walk slowly to give myself time not to fuck Rob up for whatever it is he's done to her._

"_Rob," I speak slowly, "What happened?"_

_There's a lone tear in his eye, he lays Tonei in Sean's arms and walks off, "I can't do this anymore,"_

_Tonei opened her eyes slowly, "Rob," her voice was so small we all had to strain to hear it._

"_It's okay Tonei," Sean soothes her, "it's okay, let's go eat."_

_Tonei picks with her food, but doesn't really eat it, alas having us take it home for her in a to-go box. She now looks dead inside, like she's had her heart ripped out, I wonder what the hell happened out there._

_I look at Jeff, he returns the glance, shrugs his shoulders, he's just as confused as me. I look to Shane but he's busy watching Tonei, I almost felt sorry for him, well not almost I did, but I felt worst for Tonei. She looked like hell ran through twice._

"_Tonei, you have to eat something,"_

_She doesn't even meet my eyes, she just nods as she looked down at the table, that's when I knew there was more to this than a little fit._

_Now I had to ask the dreaded question, I looked at Jeff again, my eyebrows raised, he nodded to me, okay, here it goes._

"_Tonei, let me ask you something,"_

_I don't want to look at anyone. I let Rob make a fool out of me. I should've known that it would end up, I should've known better than to break my cardinal room, but I did anyway and now I'm paying for it. At least it isn't a price I can't afford to pay._

"_Tonei, let me ask you something," Casey says to me._

_I don't even look up to acknowledge that she's spoken to me, not that I don't care, it's just my pride is so badly shredded until I don't know what to do with myself._

"_Did Rob tell you--," she paused, "anything?"_

"_Anything like what?" I ask softly. Yeah he told me he didn't want to make this hard, whatever "this" was, he didn't want to make it hard. The bastard left me and didn't so much as look back._

"_Like--," Jeff tried, "anything?"_

_I knew there was something they were dying to say, and I took a stab at it._

"_What is he sick?" I asked looking up for the first time, maybe that was the problem, he had some kind of fatal disease and he was trying to cut all ties to people._

"_I think so," Shane and Sean muttered together, looking up at each other in shock._

"_No," Casey said glaring at the two men, "he's not sick,"_

"_At least not physically," the two said again, what were they, the damn Double-mint twins?_

_I go back to looking at the table, kind of rocking myself back and forth, I'm sick to my stomach. I should've stuck to my guns, but no, listening to people, I looked at Casey and suddenly I wanted to slap her blind._

_She sat with me in that locker room, persuaded me to go out with Rob though I didn't want to:_

"_**Casey, I can't."**_

"**_Why not Tonei? I'm not going to even ask you if you like him because I already know that you do. So what's the problem?"_**

"**_Case, I just don't,"_**

"**_Want to get hurt. Tonei I know that. But there's nothing that says that Rob is out to hurt you."_**

_I'll bet she doesn't even remember that I fought her tooth and nail over this. God I just crack her thick ass skull. If it weren't for me listening to her I could be just overworked right now, not heartbroken._

_I slam my hand on the table and jump up, "I can't stand the sight of you," I say to her and run from the diner._

_OO00OO00OO00OO00OO00OO00OO_

_I couldn't be more shocked if she kicked me. What the hell is she talking about? I look at Jeff, tears stinging my eyes, "What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?"_

_Jeff comes around to hug me, "Babe, I honestly don't know."_

_Shane and Shannon don't move an inch, but Sean does, "I think I know what's up, I'll go talk to her,"_

_I am surprised through my tears that Shane didn't volunteer, but I guess it was **way** too volatile a time right now._

"_Case?" Jeff said to me as I wipe my cheek._

"_Stop," I raise my hand to stop him, "I think I might've just lost my best friend because I knew he was married and didn't tell her."_

_Shane came around and hugged the other side of me, "Then we've all lost her because we all knew."_

_Shannon was amazingly silent during this whole ordeal, as was Matt and Amy. I looked up to find Matt hugging Amy and Shannon rubbing her leg._

"_Oh God, I never thought of that," Amy wailed, "what if he told her we all along and we kept it from her, she'll be devastated, she may never want to--,"_

"_Amy stop it," Matt said, "Just stop. I'm sure this whole thing will blow over, right now she's just upset and hurt."_

"_Yeah, but I know what hurt can lead Tonei to do," I said softly, "She'll be a shell of herself." I sniffled, "Like she was when we first got to the WWE."_

"_Oh. My. God," Matt said, "Well no one panic, no one panic, we have to have cool head."_

_I didn't know how I was going to do that, Jeff took my left hand in his, rubbing his hand across my engagement ring._

"_Don't' you worry," he said sternly, "I will **not** let you lose your sister over some asshole, I promise you that."y looked at Jeff, "_

_OO00OO00OO00OO00OO00OO00OO00_

_I found Tonei in her car, crying the hardest I'd ever seen anyone cry. _

"_Sean leave me alone," she said._

**_I will never bother you  
I will never promise to  
I will never follow you  
I will never bother you _**

"_Tonei, let me help,"_

_She cried harder, "You can't, no one can."_

_I put my hand on her shoulder, "I can help and if you let me, I will,"_

**_  
Never speak a word again  
I will crawl away for good _**

_I'm wailing on Jeff for dear life, "I need her, I feel like I can't breathe,"_

**_I will move away from here  
You wont be afraid of fear  
No thought was put in to this  
I always knew it would come to this _**

_I feel like I've killed my best friend, we may never be the same after this. Never._

"_Casey what did I tell you?" Jeff shook me slightly, "Now have I ever lied to you before?"_

"_No," I sniffled._

"_And this won't be when I start,"_

_**Things have never been so swell  
I have never failed to feel  
Pain **_

_My God, I think, I just let this asshole come between me and the best friend I have on this planet, what the fuck was I thinking!_

_**You Know your Right **_

"_Tonei, I can't help you until you let me," I tell her and it's true._

**_I'm so warm and calm inside  
I no longer have to hide _**

"_You act like I want your help," I lash at him. "what the hell could you do for me?"_

**_Let's talk about someone else  
Sterling silver begins to melt_**

"_I know how you feel Tonei," I run my fingers through her beautiful black hair, "And if you let me I can help you through this, starting with Casey,"_

**_Nothing really bothers her  
She just wants to love herself _**

_I shrugged him off, I looked up at him, he was so fucking beautiful and here I was with all this raw emotion and nothing to do with it._

**_I will move away from here  
You wont be afraid of fear  
No thought was put into this  
I always knew to come like this _**

"_Okay Sean I trust you," she said to me. Mmm, music to my ears._

_**Things have never been so swell  
I have never failed to feel  
Pain **_

What the hell have I just committed myself to?

_**You know Your Right **_

_A/N 2: Short Chapter I know, but trust me, shit is getting ready to hit the fan_


	20. Carnal Trust

_She hates me; I have never spoken to her like that **ever**! What the hell was I thinking!_

"_Sean, Casey may never speak to me again," I looked at him as we sat in my hotel room on my bed, "I am so sorry,"_

_Sean took my hand, "Tonei, I don't think after21 years of friendship you're getting rid of Casey that easily."_

_I could only nod and pray he was right._

_**Knock-Knock**_

"_Who's there?" Sean asked._

"_Casey and Jeff," Jeff's voice perked up through the door, "Tonei, open the door,"_

_I looked to Sean, I just couldn't bring myself to move, "I'll do it," he said._

_When Sean opened that door my heart went out to Casey, she looked how I felt early, dead inside._

"_Casey," I opened my arms to her immediately, but she didn't come as usual. I wanted to cry all over again, but I kept my tears in check._

"_Tonei we all need to talk," Jeff said._

_I nodded numbly, "Okay,"_

"_Tonei--," Casey choked, my heart lurched up into my throat, don't do this Case, "I understand why you're upset, if I were in your shoes, I'd be upset too."_

_I shook my head, "No, no," I held both of Casey's hands, "no."_

_Sean looked up at Casey, "Tonei's been a little bit sensitive today,"_

_Jeff gave Sean a droll glare, "No shit, so has Case,"_

"_I don't blame you for being upset with me, hell with all of us,"_

_Now just what the hell was she talking about? I wasn't mad at everyone, I was mad at her, and I wasn't even really mad at her. I just needed someone to blame for making the stupidest mistake of my life._

"_Casey, I had no right to be angry with you," I told her, "You haven't done anything,"_

_Casey, Jeff and Sean exchanged weird looks, Casey looked at me as if I was growing antlers, well just what the hell was the problem?_

"_Yes Tonei you did," Casey said, "We had no right to keep that secret from you."_

_Now just what the hell was she talking about!_

_OO00OO00OO00OO00OO00OO_

_Tonei was being awfully understanding about this. A little too understanding, almost as if—_

_I hugged my friend, "Well I'm glad all that's settled." I told her hoping she wouldn't ask what secret._

"_Me too," she said hugging me back; she wasn't as enthused about it as she was a minute ago. _

"_You okay?" I looked down at her from my six foot frame._

_She sighed, looking back up at me. "Yeah, I'm okay; it's just been a helluva day."_

_I let out a breath, "You're telling me?"_

"_Yeah I am," she said with a weak chuckle._

_I gave an equal laugh, "Well you want some dinner?"_

_She shook her head, "I don't have much appetite Case," she looked around the hotel room, "I think I'll just stay here for a while."_

_I nodded and understood, anybody realizing that the man they loved is married would want to just take a chill pill._

"_Okay well now that's all settled," Jeff said, "Case can I borrow you for a second?"_

_I look at him, I'm rather flustered, I thought I was going to be allotted the time to talk to Tonei about how she felt when Rob told her he was married._

_I looked at Tonei, "You going to be okay?"_

_Sean put his arm around Tonei's sunken shoulders, "I've got her,"_

_I got a funny feeling about him lately, just what was his thing with Tonei all of a sudden. I hoped he wasn't trying to push up on her; she had enough shit to deal with._

"_That's cool," Jeff said before I could say anything, "Casey?"_

_I cast one more look back at Tonei, I had a funny feeling, something was nagging at me, and I couldn't shake it._

"_Okay Jeff. Tonei I'll be back to check on you later,"_

_She just nodded; I could only hope she would be okay._

_When Jeff and I returned to our room, I had to know what was so important that he had to pull me away from my obviously upset friend._

"_Jeff what was so--," I'm interrupted by his tongue in my mouth, "Well missed you too,"_

"_Casey," he said between strained teeth, "I need you to be quiet."_

_What the hell did he mean he needed me to be quiet, and then I understood. He needed this, and I was going to give him what he needed._

_He laid me on the bed yanking at my clothes, I wanted him to gentle I really liked this particular Jeff Hardy shirt but I really didn't want to interrupt the man, he looked as if he might explode. Becoming irritated he just lifted my skirt, lowered his jeans and before I knew it he was inside of me._

"_Mmmm," I moaned, he was thick and hard inside of me, and it was all I could do not to eat the man alive._

_Jeff was obviously in a hurry because quite contrary to our usual slow love making, this was fast and furious, him thrusting against me roughly but it was still so damn good, I was screaming so loud Jeff had to cover my mouth with his hand to keep security from being called. Well since I couldn't scream I took to biting his hand, just scraping my teeth against his hand._

"_Shit!" he hissed and then I felt his climax against me. "That was awesome."_

_He took the words right out of my mouth._

_00OO00OO00OO00OO00OO00OO00OO_

"_You need to eat Tonei," I told her._

"_Sean, I'm really not hungry,"_

"_This isn't healthy for you love," I told her stroking her hair back from her face. Far from being the fierce sex kitten I knew she could be she looked dejected and beaten down._

"_I know," she said softly, "I know."_

_I would try to reason with her, I didn't need this kind of thing going on, I needed her healthy, "How about something light, just like some bread, a bagel, anything."_

"_Can I have a sandwich?" she asked me._

_Now we're making progress. I don't know what the problem is anyway, if he's married he's married, I mean if he's laying the pipe right…well that's enough to make any female cry._

"_Would you like a drink?" I ask her._

"_Just a Sprite,"_

_I grin._

_Showtime!_

_OO00OO00OO00OO00OO00OO00OO_

_I'm so horny I could scream. There is so much carnal energy going through me until it's absolutely sick. Sick I tell you! I need to release myself and I think I know just how I'll do it._

_I look at Sean he looks at me as if he already knows the deal, and I'm glad he does, because that means we'll have to exchange as few words as possible, and I like that prospect._

"_What's wrong Tonei?" he asks me._

"_Nothing," I said running my hands up and down my arms, "nothing."_

_He placed a hand on my shoulder, running it all the way down to the base of my spine, I shivered, shit._

"_You sure?" he wrapped his arms around me, breathing his warm breath on my neck, "You cold?"_

_Hell naw, I'm hot as hell. But I'm not about to tell you that._

"_No," I told him trying to unravel myself from this thick pythons of his._

_He kissed the back of my neck, "Really? You sure?"_

"_Yeah Sean, I'm sure," all of a sudden this just doesn't feel like a good idea._

"_Okay Tonei," he slid his hand around my tattoo, against my better judgment comes another shiver. My skin feels like it's on fire._

_He slid his hand under my shirt unclipping my bra, I don't stop him, I want this. He lays on my on stomach, sliding my jeans off, revealing a pair of Victoria's Secret boy cut shorts._

_He chuckles to himself, "Nice,"_

_He starts at the backs of my legs, working his way up until he's back at my waist, he run his hands around my waist and up my back, taking the T-shirt off, my nipples harden instantly, why am I acting so brazen?_

"_Tonei you are so damn soft, and you smell so good," he lays over top of me turning me over to face him._

"_Mmmm," I moan and lick my lips; I like the feel of his body on top of mine. Like I said, my body needs this._

_He slid my panties off and now I'm completely naked for him, he slides his hand between my legs, feeling me up, making me ready, I buck my hips impatiently, he knows what I want._

_He puts my hand around him, "Is that what you want?" I nodded, "I don't understand sign language Tonei, you have to speak up."_

"_Yes," I say hoarsely, "it's what I want,"_

_He smiled down at me, that mad hatter's grin, bracing himself on his arms, placing them either side of my pillow, "Then put it where you want it."_

_I swallowed hard guiding him inside me; he moaned, I moaned, shit. He moved slowly, letting me make it easier for him to maneuver. At six feet six inches tall, two hundred and seventy pounds he knew how to work it as if he was half that. He was agile and flexible and damn was he multi-tasked. _

_He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You're so wet,"_

_Enough of this kid shit, I think, I want it raw and I want it now. I grab him by his hips forcing him to go a speed I was comfortable with._

"_Wait Tonei," he breathed, "slow down."_

_To hell with that, I wanted all of him and I wanted it now, I could feel my climax on me and needed this. My nails scratched his back, signing my name as he tattooed his on the inside of my thigh, I threw my head back arching my back, I was cumming all over the place._

"_Tonei," he grabbed my wrists holding them above my head with one hand, massaging my breast with the other, "my little tigress,"_

_I bucked my hips to meet his every thrust, homeboy was packing, stretching me, hurting me deliciously, I squeezed my muscles around him, he was going to finish what he started and soon he began to convulse._

"_Oh Tonei, oh shit, fuck!" I felt it when he came and loved it._

_Soon we came down sweating, he kissed my face. I jumped up looking at him, terrified out of my mind._

"_First logical thought," he smiled up at me._

_Yeah, and my first logical though was a major one._

_CONDOM! _


	21. Drugs

_Sorry I'm so late with the update, I work full time, I'm a full time student and I have a 7 month old baby, I've been a bit busy._

"_Um Sean,"_

"_Yeah Tonei?"_

"_Um--, um," how was I going to tell him that he didn't use a condom and I wasn't on the pill?_

"_What?" Sean looked at me, "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I just wondered, you never talk about a family or anything, what's your story, you got kids?"_

"_Nope," he lay back with his hands behind his head._

"_Want any?"_

"_Nope," he said with a grin, "I mean kids are great and everything, as long as they belong to someone else,"_

_My heart sank; what if I was pregnant? What if we just created life in my womb? Just what if?_

"_Yeah," I said with a wry smile, "I understand,"_

"_You okay?" he looked at me strangely._

"_Yeah I'm fine," I fought back tears, "I'm just fine."_

_I got up and jumped in the shower, it was there that I let the tears fall. How could I be so stupid? How and why? What was I going to do?_

_I felt so sick, I threw up in the toilet, I feel clammy and my head is killing me. What's going on with me? I sat down in the tub as my head was spinning, my God help me!!_

_I picked up my phone and called Shane, he picked up on the first ring._

"_Tonei?"_

"_Shane?"_

"_Tonei have you been crying honey?"_

"_Shane," I broke down crying, "Please, please help, I don't know what else to do." I must've sounded absolutely hysterical._

"_Tonei, don't move," he told me, "I'm on the way, just stay where you are."_

_-_

_I laid there with Jeff snoring in my ear when there was an urgent knocking at my door. _

_**What now?!**_

_I jumped up to find Shane at my door, "Case we have a problem,"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It's Tonei, we had better hurry, she doesn't sound good and she looks like hell."_

"_How do you know?" I asked throwing on some sweats and a T-shirt._

"_I went to her room to check on her, and I spoke to her. The girl looks like somebody took a stick from hell and beat her with it."_

"_Where the hell is Sean?" I asked, "That's who I left her with,"_

_Shane just shrugged, "I don't know, I just know that we better get to this girl before she loses her mind."_

"_Okay, okay, let's go," I said practically yanking Shane by the arm, be damned if I was going to leave Tonei in a state of turmoil by herself._

_Shane and I went hurling through the door finding Tonei in the shower crying. Shane was right, the girl looked like she had been through the war, "Tonei, what's wrong?"_

"_It's all wrong, all of it."_

_I was on my guard, "All of what Tonei?"_

"_I slept with Sean," she said the tears rolling down her cheeks. I tensed. I knew it. I didn't want to leave her in the first place. I knew he didn't have the best of intentions when it came to Tonei and she was vulnerable, now he had gone and fucked her head up worst that it was before. "I don't why, I just did and I didn't want to." I watched as Tonei began to clutch at her head._

"_What's wrong Tonei?"_

"_My head hurts, so does my stomach," she dry heaved, "I don't know what's wrong."_

_Shane and I exchanged looks, somehow in my gut I just felt this wasn't right, "Tonei look at me," Shane said._

"_Turn that light out please," she said clutching her head, "it's so hot in here," she shifted in the shower which was still running._

"_Shane go get her something to drink please and while you're at it get the crew in here, now," Shane ran about his task, "Look at me Tonei," When she refused I grabbed her face firmly in my hands forcing her to look me in the eye, "Tonei look at me, what have you taken?"_

"_Nothing," she said the tears flowing like waterfalls, "I just had a Sprite, and I didn't drink all of it,"_

_I thought about it, "Really? Tonei where's your soda?"_

"_On the bedside table," she cried harder, "Casey my head really hurts,"_

"_I know it does honey," I said, my blood boiling. The son of a bitch, I think he may have drugged her._

_-_

_My head was pounding. I know I must've looked crazy as hell sitting in this shower but I was so hot it was all I could do not to go up in flames._

"_Casey, let me get out of this shower," I tried to stand up._

"_No Tonei sit there," she pushed me down into the water, "I'm going get your swimsuit."_

"_Okay,"_

_Casey assumed control of the situation and I was glad, I was glad because I couldn't assume my name is what it is at this moment, I just wanted to sleep, I closed my eyes._

"_Tonei, I need you to keep your eyes open for me."_

"_But Casey I'm so tired."_

"_I know you are Tonei, please,"_

"_Casey," I whined, "I hurt in so many places."_

"_I know you do Tonei, we're going to get you all fixed up, okay, trust me."_

"_Okay Case, you know I trust you."_

_Just then, Jeff, Shannon, Matt, Amy came hurling through the door with Shane._

"_What's going on in here Case?" Jeff asked._

"_Look at Tonei," Casey said, "Look at Tonei,"_

"_Oh my god," Matt yelled, "What the hell has she been taking? Elephant tranquilizers?"_

"_I don't know," Casey said, "but you do agree that she's been" she looked at me funny, "well she's under the influence?"_

"_Under the influence of what?" I asked, all I was under the influence of was sprite. _

"_You tell us Tonei?" Jeff asked._

"_Tell you what?" I asked. I didn't have time for this shit, my everything hurt, even my damn eyebrows burned._

"_Tell us what you might be under the influence of?" Jeff said to me again._

"_Sprite," because that's all I can remember having._

_Jeff snorted, "Sprite, right. Look Tonei if you're not going to at least be honest with us we can't help,"_

"_Stop it Jeffrey," Casey hissed._

"_Stop what?" Jeff questioned, "the girl is doped up to her eyeballs and you are going to sit here and tell **me**__to 'Stop Jeff', Casey, you can sit here and pussy foot with this girl but until she's ready to come clean and tell us she's back on those sleep things then I can't help her."_

_Jeff's words stung, I haven't taken a drug of any sort in months and the fact that he could think that that was the case now hurt me to my core, more tears formed in my eyes as I looked up at him._

"_Look Jeff, we need people in this room that want to help get to the bottom of this, if you're not one of those people you know where the door is," Casey told him turning her back on him._

"_I'm trying to get to the bottom of this Casey, that's why I'm going to ask her one more time," he looked at me, "Tonei, what have you taken?"_

"_I HAVEN'T TAKEN ANY THING DAMN IT," I yelled at him, "To hell with this," I tried to get up out of the tub but fell backwards, "I don't know what's going on here Jeff,"_

"_Okay, well other than a Sprite what else have you had?" Matt asked me._

"_Nothing Matt, I swear it,"_

_Matt looked at Casey helplessly, "I don't know,"_

"_Shane, get that soda, bring it with us," Casey lifted me out of the tub, "Tonei, we're going to the hospital,"_

_-_

_I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him!!_

_The only thing keeping me from ripping his throat out is that I'm not in his presence. I'm trying to keep my mind focused on Tonei and her ordeal._

"_Shane, is she conscious?"_

"_Barely,"_

"_Jesus, what the hell do you think this could be?"_

"_I'm not sure Case, let's see what the hospital has to say."_

_Once at the hospital we paced around the waiting room for about an hour, no one said anything. There was nothing really that could be said, no one could offer an explanation for anything. And to top it all off, I hate hospitals, I really do. Jeff knew this and tried to comfort me but I had the nagging feeling to want to sock him in the mouth._

"_Get away from me Jeffrey."_

"_Casey,"_

"_Just give me a little space Jeff, just a little."_

_Jeff gave up and walked over to sit with his brother._

"_I don't know how much good that soda is going to be if we don't know what's wrong with her."_

"_I know Shane," I told him, "I know,"_

_Just then a doctor came out to greet us, "Casey Stevens?"_

"_That's me," I said jumping up, "Is Tonei okay?"_

"_Case, this is complicated. We've had our labs test that soda brought in by Mr. Helms, it had a strong mixture of Ecstasy and Gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid."_

"_Gamma say what?" I asked._

"_Gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid, GHB also known as Liquid Ecstasy," The doctor looked at us grimly, "commonly used as a date rape drug,"_

_My hand shot to my mouth, tears stung my eyes. I saw the world but I didn't. My legs felt like rubber, no way Sean did this. No way._

"_Is Tonei okay?" I asked again._

"_Well we're going to do the very best we can for her but her toxic levels are extremely high."_

"_Oh my god,"_

"_I had better get back to Tonei,"_

_I don't remember seeing the doctor walk away, but I remember that nurse shooting me with that damn needle._


	22. Stat

A/N: This chapter will be short but powerful…enjoy

_I woke up in a hospital yet again. It was like déjà vu and here I was, back in the same damn predicament. How could this be? What has happened to me? And while I was in here did they think it was impossible to give me something for this damned headache of mine._

"_Toneya?" the doctor asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm Dr. Grossman," a warm face greeted me; "I need to ask you some questions."_

"_Sure," I said, "but my head hurts, can I get something for it?"_

"_First I need to ask you a few questions. That soda you drank, who gave it to you?"_

"_What soda?" my head is being split in two and he's sitting here talking about a got damn soda._

"_Let me start at the beginning," he took my hand, "Toneya, do you remember what went on before you were brought here?"_

_I closed my eyes, I tried to bring tonight's images to the forefront but couldn't. Everything was jumbled up together and inseparable, I shook my head at him. "No,"_

"_It's okay Toneya, take your time,"_

"_I can't,"_

"_Well Toneya there's a reason for that,"_

"_What?" I asked panicked, "And why does my damn head hurt like this?"_

"_When you brought in there was an alarming about of Ecstasy and GHB in your system,"_

_Suddenly I was sick, I didn't know why but I didn't feel well, I felt like puking, "What?"_

"_You've been drugged," the doctor said._

"_By who?"_

"_I was hoping you could tell us,"_

"_I can't remember anything past being here,"_

"_It's okay; it may come to you in a few days."_

"_A few days hell," I panicked, "I want to know now." Then another frightening thought filled my mind, "Am I going to die?"_

"_I can't answer that," the doctor said, "for now just remain hopeful."_

"_Oh my God," I cried, "Jesus no,"_

"_Toneya the worse thing you can do at this moment is panic,"_

"_Fuck you," I lashed out. How you going to sit there and tell me I might die and then tell me the worse thing I can do is panic?! Go to hell!!_

_-_

_I wonder what's going on with Tonei. The doctors haven't said much which couldn't have been good. Shane has about gone off his rocker with worry._

"_Shane why don't you go get some coffee?" I suggest gently._

_Shane shakes his head, "No I'm good, why don't you go?"_

"_I got to wait and see if they say anything about Tonei,"_

_Jeff looked at me, "Babe why don't you go ahead?"_

"_Why don't you not speak to me for a while?"_

"_Casey what the hell is your problem?"_

"_For now you are," I jumped up and walked away from him._

"_Women!" Jeff through up his hands._

_Amy came to sit next to me, "Case, hon we're all worried,"_

"_But we didn't all outright accuse my best friend of being a damn junkie."_

"_Is that what this is about? Case,"_

"_Don't Case me Amy," I said, "My friend is in there fighting for her life and I don't need this,"_

"_Casey we're all scared,"_

"_Good, we all need to be scared,"_

"_OR Doctors to room number 4," the intercom rang, "We have a code red in room 4."_

_Why do I get the sinking feeling that person is Tonei._

_-_

_I felt the pain in my chest when it happened, "Doctor,"_

"_Okay Toneya I need you to relax,"_

"_It hurts,"_

"_I know it does," he did some things behind my head, "I just want you to try to slow your breathing."_

"_Doctor,"_

"_Get OR in here stat," he yelled to the nurse._

"_Doctor,"_

"_Okay Toneya, this may sting a bit."_


	23. Realization

"_What the hell is wrong with her?" Jeff asked Amy._

"_I'll tell you what's wrong with me?" I jumped up screaming in his face, "I've already told you, you're what's wrong with me,"_

"_What the hell have I done now?" Jeff asked. "For fuck's sake Casey, every time I turn around I have done something wrong," he ran his hands through his orange and blonde hair, "What is it this time?"_

"_You sat there and in no subtle terms called my best friend a drug addict,"_

"_Sweet Jesus Casey, I did not."_

"_Oh yeah," I put my finger to my chin as if in thought, "then what would you call 'the girl is doped up to her eyeballs and you are going to sit here and tell "**me" **to 'Stop Jeff', Casey, you can sit here and pussy foot with this girl but until she's ready to come clean and tell us she's back on those sleep things then I can't help her'? What would you call that Jeffrey?"_

"_What the hell else could it have been?"_

"_I don't know, what about the fact that we just found out that the Sprite was doped through and through with an obscene amount of GHB and Ecstasy?"_

"_You tell me Casey, you know her so fuckin' well," Jeff crossed his hands, "how are we so sure that she was drugged?"_

"_Jeff!" Matt exclaimed._

"_No," I said, "let him finish,"_

"_All I'm saying is does Sean seem like the kind of person that would just up and drug someone?" No one said anything, "Right. But Tonei has already proved that when shit is not going right she'll pop a pill or two."_

"_I can't fuckin' believe you," I said charging my fiancé, "You think that she would do this kind of damage to herself?"_

"_Wake up Casey," he looked around the lobby, "this sure as hell looks like déjà vu to me."_

"_Fuck you Jeff," I spat, "She didn't do this to herself. Taking caffeine pills so she can work is one thing and taking something this dangerous is nowhere near the same and for you to even stand in front of me and insinuate some simple shit like this is just--," I got chocked up, "get out of my fuckin' sight Jeffrey."_

"_Okay, okay I think everyone here needs to relax for a second." Amy said taking charge, "Everyone here is wound a little tight. None of us knows what's going on with Tonei and we're all very concerned."_

"_You're right; we all need to be very concerned. The only problem is only some of us are very concerned," I said, "some of us could give a damn less."_

"_Hey," Jeff said, "I'm worried too. That's my sister in there."_

"_No that's _my_ sister in there. You don't have a sister because a brother wouldn't just sit there and say the shit you just said when his 'sister' is in there fighting like a dog for her fuckin' life."_

"_Casey!" Matt said, "That's not fair."_

"_Tough," I said with a shrug, "life isn't fair."_

"_I'm going to get some coffee," Jeff said._

"_I'll go with you little bro," Matt said clapping him on the back, "Amy you need anything?"_

"_Coffee is good," Amy said wrapping her arm _

"_Shane?"_

"_Nothing," Shane mumbled from where he sat numbly in the corner._

"_Casey?"_

"_Nothing," I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. _

"_Casey," Amy tightened her grip._

"_Stop it Amy," I said getting up, "I'm going for a walk."_

_I couldn't believe we were going through this shit. We were not supposed to go through shit like this. I wasn't supposed to be fighting with him over shit like my best friend dying. He was supposed to understand how scared I was. How scared she had to be, in there possibly dying and probably having no knowledge of the event in question. Another tear rolled down my cheek, I looked up at the sky._

God, please let my friend be okay. I wouldn't know what to do without her.

_Shane found me in the hall, "Casey you okay?"_

"_I'm scared Shane,"_

"_I know you are, I am too,"_

"_No Shane, what if that shit kills her?"_

"_It won't,"_

"_You don't know that,"_

_And he did. None of us did and that was the scariest thought of all._

-

"_Got damn it we're losing her," the doctor shouted over me. It was like a serious outer body experience. I could see myself over the doctor's shoulder but I looked horrible. There was a mask and bag over my face, my skin had taken on a grey and ashen color and my eyes were closed._

_The doctors worked furiously to bring me back. I sat over their shoulder screaming my lungs out, 'help me, save me. Don't let me die, not like this,'_

"_We're not letting her die," Dr. Grossman screeched, "Toneya you have to help us here honey, come back to us okay."_

'_I'm right here,' I found myself yelling but of course to no avail, no one could here me._

"_Okay, give me the paddles," Dr. Grossman declared, "Clear," he shocked my chest, "Once more, clear," and another jolt to the chest. It felt like I was being electrocuted. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if I had burn marks there in the morning. If I make it the morning._

"_Last time, clear,"_

"_Blood pressure stabilizing," a nurse called out._

"_She's back with us," said another._

"_Start an IV," Dr. Grossman said, "And I want her under constant supervision. She's in very serious condition. She damn near didn't come back from that one."_

"_Yes doctor," the nurses said, "right away."_

"_I want to see my sister," I said very weakly._

"_I know you do honey," an older nurse said, "maybe in a few hours. You gave us a big scare."_

"_I need my sister,"_

"_I know you do honey," she said mentioning to the other nurse who slipped something into my IV. "In a few hours when you wake up you can have as many visitors as you'd like."_

_I drifted off into sleep and waited for the time when my friends could visit._

Flashback:

"You need to eat Tonei," he told her.

"Sean, I'm really not hungry,"

"This isn't healthy for you love," he told her stroking her hair back from her face. Far from being the fierce sex kitten he knew she could be she looked dejected and beaten down.

"I know," she said softly, "I know."

He would try to reason with her, HE didn't need this kind of thing going on. He needed her healthy, "How about something light, just like some bread, a bagel, anything."

"Can I have a sandwich?" she asked him.

Now we're making progress. He didn't know what the problem is anyway, if Rob was married he was married. If he's laying the pipe right…well that's enough to make any female cry.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked her.

"Just a Sprite,"

He grinned.

_Shit!_


	24. The Beginning of the End

_A/N: This chapter will be short but intense, so hold on to your shorts ladies.   
This is also where Casey and Tonei do the WWE comes to an end. Don't worry,-ahem Rayn- sequel to follow._

_Vince sat in front of us, "Ladies, this is a helluva accusation, are you sure?"_

_I looked over at Tonei; she wouldn't even look us in the eye. "Yeah, we're pretty sure."_

"_Why would Sean do something like this," Vince ran his hand through his hair, "it makes no sense."_

"_I know it doesn't," I told him, "We've been through this a million times."_

"_We who?" _

_Tone and I looked at one of other, "Everyone involved. Everyone except Sean, of course."_

_Vince raised an eyebrow, "Everyone who Casey? You have to be thorough with me. If I'm going to launch an investigation against him I need to know everything." Vince pulled out a tape recorder, "Go ahead."_

"_Well," I looked over at Tonei; she looked as if she were about ready to die. I looked at Vince for help._

"_Tonei," he said gently, "why don't you let me talk to Casey?"_

_Tonei nodded as if she were on auto pilot. The dosage of drugs she was given damn near killed her but she pulled through. And yet pulling through drained the life she had left. Her brown eyes no longer sparkled; she didn't want to wear her titillating little skirts and boots. The more I thought about it the more pissed off I became. As soon as Tonei was safely outside of the door I turned on Vince._

"_Have you looked at her lately?" I asked him_

"_Of course I have Casey," he told me. "She looks like a fucking zombie."_

"_Yeah, so I've noticed. Meanwhile, what are we going to do about it?"_

"_You are going to tell me everybody that had any contact with Tonei that day,"_

"_Rob, Matt, Amy, Sean, Shane, Shannon, me and Jeff." I cringed a little with that last name. Since that little spat in the hospital, he and I haven't been on the best of terms. I still can't believe that he would be so quick to judge Tonei's past actions and all but call her a drug addict. _

"_Jesus Casey, that's a lot of people,"_

"_I know Vince, but everyone has an alibi, except Sean, he was the one with her."_

"_Okay," Vince mentioned for someone to come in, "Casey, this is Adrienne Kane, my attorney for Employee Affairs, Adrienne this is Casey Stevens."_

_I shook the woman's hand, "Hello." _

"_How do you do?" the woman sat next to me, "Casey, I need you to give the most accurate recount you can about Tonei's day the day she was drugged, okay?"_

_I nodded numbly this was going to be a fuck of a long day._

_-_

_Adrienne looked at me, I looked back. I already know what she's going to say. My word against his, especially since in a manner of speaking the sex was consensual. He was going to get away with drugging me and there was nothing I could about it. I smiled at the irony of it._

"_Tonei," she said._

"_Thank you so much Ms. Kane," I said standing. "We've wasted quite enough time."_

"_It's not that we don't believe you," Adrienne said, "It's just that this is circumstantial at best,"_

"_The girl had enough Ex and GHB in her system to put a cow in heat, and there's nothing we can do!!" Vince shouted._

"_We would need a confession," Adrienne said, "and for us to get one we would have to take Sean in for questioning." She looked at Vince._

"_You have my permission to do whatever is necessary for this girl. Do you understand me Adrienne? I don't care what it is. I don't need this type of shit on my staff!!"_

"_Vince calm down," Adrienne said. "Let me see what I can do, in the mean time Tonei, you need to steer clear of Sean, got it?"_

"_Yeah," I said. I would steer clear of him alright. I would steer my car clear into his body!_

"_Good. Vince I'll be in touch," Adrienne got up to leave._

_Casey was waiting for me outside when I walked out of Vince's office, "What happened Tonei?"_

_I just shrugged, "Nothing. They are going to take him in for questioning." I shook my head, "They probably won't get anything out of him. After all I all but consented to the sex Casey."_

_Casey put her arm around me, "We won't let the bastard get away with this," she hugged me "Okay?"_

_I nodded solemnly, how could I allow my life to get this fucked up?_

_-------_

_I marched right into the male locker room. I could give a fuck less who was naked, clothed or anything in between. I wasn't interested in dick anyway. I was interested in the fact that I was drugged, raped, nearly died and the one responsible for it was going to get away with it. I had been walking around in a damn daze for days. GHB was nothing to play with and my levels were dangerously high. I trusted Sean, loved him like a brother, how could he do something like this to me?_

_Luckily when I got into the locker room the only person sitting there was Robert, I didn't even bother to greet him. After all had he not left me at that diner with my heart in my hands maybe just maybe I would not have been in that damn room with Sean and he wouldn't have drugged me out of my freaking skull. Just thinking about it brought a painful memory to my mind thinking of my body as it attempted to expel the drugs from my system. _

"_Tonei," Rob tried his hand at me._

"_Fuck you," Was my only reply as I went on to look for the man responsible for all of this. The only redemption would be if I would be able to stick a lead pencil into the soft flesh of Sean's flesh._

"_Hey, don't take this out on me. Maybe if you weren't such a damn tease this wouldn't have happened."_

_I turned around to face him, "I beg your fucking pardon?"_

"_Oh I think you heard me. Don't forget Ms. Torque, you sashay your ass around here until most men don't know their dicks from a screwdriver and get all shocked and shaken when something like this happens."_

_Anger shot through me until it left heat in my chest. My skin was too hot; the cool air of the fan wasn't doing it any justice. If water had drizzled onto me at that moment there isn't a doubt in my mind that it would have sizzled and evaporated and yet, all I could do was laugh. I laughed until there were tears rolling down my cheeks. I know Rob had to be puzzled but I laughed because he had no idea what it was like to be violated and have absolutely no power to control it. But by the grace of the almighty by the time I'm done with him, he would sure in the fuck know the feeling._

_-_

"_Has anyone seen Casey?" I could hear Jeff running down the hall like he was on fire. _

_I stood outside the door so that he could see me. My hands were across my chest and my hazel eyes were shooting daggers._

"_Casey, Casey," he moved to touch me and I politely ducked out of the way. I didn't want him anywhere near me. if he couldn't support my best friend, his supposed sister, in her time of need then I didn't see that there was too much else for us to talk about. "Casey you cannot be still made at me."_

_I looked at him, my head tilted to one side to say simply, "Want a bet?"_

"_Casey,"_

"_Casey," the new photographer Joe came up to us, "they're ready for us on the set."_

_I shot him a smile, "Be right there." I cast one more look at fiancé and trailed behind Joe._

_Maybe I should explain. My anger at Jeff is a culminating thing. He called my best friend, my sister a drug addict and if he couldn't get that that was damn near unforgivable I don't know what else I could say. Tonei is a lot of things but a drug addict isn't one of them. I have known to pop an anti sleeping pill in a heart beat but to take Ecstasy, to take GHB at those levels, no._

_Maybe he and I need a break, just for a while. Just until he and I can get ourselves settled or decide that we aren't going to be an item and at this point, it doesn't seem like such a bad idea._

"_Casey," Rob damn near shook my eyes out of my head. _

"_What Rob?" I asked extracting myself out of his grasp. _

"_Your girl has gone crazy,"_

"_And by that you mean?"_

"_She's in the male locker room asking the guys where she can buy a dildo. That just can't be good for the case."_

_My eyes grew to the size of tea cup saucers. If Tonei wanted a dildo it damn sight wasn't for herself. Tonei has this fantasy involving Rob and let's just say that it doesn't have shit to do with him using it on her. I swallowed a smiled._

"_Were I you," I smiled a little, "I'd steer clear of Tonei for a while, just a suggestion." _

"_But she's not telling you anything you don't already know," Sean gave a sinister grin as he walked by._

_-_

_I said that I would make the bastard feel what I felt. And I meant it!!_

Author's Note:

Casey and I have so many ideas about where this story was supposed to head and where we wanted our characters to go until I thought it best to split this puppy up. So here's installment one. Be on the lookout for installment 2.

Casey, this is for you mama!

Torque


End file.
